Living Like a Rogue
by addtothenoise
Summary: AU-Everything goes wrong for mutants-Mutant Registration, Apocolypse, can nothing go right for mutants. Many men go through her life, but can she ever find peace in a world like this one? What will happen to this Rogue. Some Rogan & Romy. COMPLETED.
1. Crazy Dreams

DON'T OWN...MARVEL DOES SO PLEASE DON'T SUE. JUST USING CHARACTERS CRAZY DREAMS

"But Ah still love ya, come back home, come back ta me...please Marie come back."

"Cody Ah'm sorry Ah didn't mean ta, Ah'm sorry. Cody Ah'm so sorry."

"It's ok Marie, everything will be fahne, Ah promise."

"Ah have to go Cody, Ah have to get up."

"Whay, Whay can't you just come home?"

"Ah'm sorry."

"Hun are yah alrhight? I heard you cryin' from mah room again. Were you havin' that dream again 'bout that boy?"

"Yah momma, Ah'm sorry Ah woke ya up."

"It's ok honey, Ah'm just glad you are alrhight. Ya are alrhight aren't ya?"

"Yah momma, Ah'm fhine."

"Good, but since ya already up, you should get ta ya trainin'."

"Ah'm way ahead of ya momma. The mission won't fail caus' meh."

With that the only woman Marie knew as her 'momma' left the room.

Marie was one of those people you hear about on the news. She was a mutant. She never asked to be because she only saw it as her curse. Ever since her birth all that she ever knew to be her home was a small town in Caldecott County in the great state of Mississippi. This brunette was a beautiful sight to behold with her milky white skin and her emerald green eyes. But every night her dreams haunt her, taunting her about what and who she is and what she did to her first real boyfriend. Sure she was a flirt, but she has some strong feelings for this boy. He was her best friend, they had grown up together. But it was all ruined with their first kiss...her first kiss.

Cody Robbins was a boy she would never forget, she put him into a coma that he still had not come out of yet and it had been several years, but it is a day she will never forget. Her mutant power had kicked, she absorbed him...his thoughts, his dreams, his soul. Well that is what it felt like to her. She couldn't handle it. Her mother had been long gone. She could hardly remember her, and no one actually explained what happened to her. But her daddy was none to proud. He threw her out of the house telling her that she was not his daughter, that he could never have a mutant freak for a daughter.

But that is when Marie met a Raven Darkholme. She was in the train station waiting just to get out of this town that hated her so much for what she did to him. No one could explain the coma, but that he might as well have been dead. Raven offered her a place to stay and food to eat, so of course she took it. Marie loved it, she was given so much freedom, not that she didn't have that at home but she found that Raven didn't mind her being a mutant, that she cared for her just the same, so she began calling her momma because she would have imagined that was the way she would have been treated if she still had one. Raven told her that she might be able to help her control her abilities, so of course Marie was extatic.

Raven had explained to her that she was part of a team of vigilantes working for mutant rights and all that do-gooder stuff. Marie agreed to help in any way she could. So then she met the group. It wasn't much but it was a start. First there was Lance Alvers aka Avalanche, St. John Allderdyce aka Pyro, and some blind woman who went by the name Irene Adler aka Destiny. Marie was put to work by first learning to touch someone and using their powers. So she then mastered both Avalanche's and Pyro's powers. By doing so she was actually able to learn to concentrate on what she wanted and not put them both into coma, or have a full blown psyche stuck in her head. It wasn't much for control but it was a start.All the while, Raven brought her up in the ways of an assassin, teaching her 'daugther' everything she knew.

Marie dressed herself in her black leather uniform, that she would normally wear for missions, with her curly hair hanging down upon her shoulders and went downstairs for her training session with the team. Sure it was early but they had a very big mission tomorrow. As soon as she reached the bottom of the staircase, she was greeting by an all too happy Pyro.

"Ahlright John, Ah give, whats got ya so perky this mornin'?"

"Ah, Sheila, don't get your panties in a bunch...never mind ya can if ya really wanna, but I just got myself a new lighter."

"Ah should'a known better, ya and fire should not be mixed. Ah'm tellin' ya, too much of a good thang is just too much for ya ta handle, sugah."

"I know I just can't always help myself." Pyro explained as he paused and allowed Marie to walk ahead of him.

"Sugah, that maybe but ya really need to get ya eyes off'a my ass."

Just then Raven walked met them and they headed into their training room, of which Avalanche was already there waiting for them. They all stood there as Raven got right down to business and explained every detail to tomorrow's mission, which was to steal a jet that the government had some sort of tracker on it that could locate mutant dna. She also explained that the X-men may be there to try and steal it first so that they could do some illegal things with it then sell it to the highest bidder and that it was of the utmost importance that they were the ones to get the jet. That if they did not complete this mission successfully that all of humanity would suffer the consequences. The usual pep talk that Marie was used to. But then Raven turned to Marie and explained that she was their key. That she was going to be their little 'rogue' agent and flirt with the pilot to absorb the information to fly the jet out of there as the rest defended her and made sure she got out safe with the jet. Rogue, she liked the sound of that. After a good hour, they ran through a few simulations, then as the others went out, Marie went on to work out. She wanted to make sure she was ready for tomorrow, she wanted to make 'momma' proud. Then she went back upstairs and took a shower and had dinner brought up so she could memorize the plans before she went to bed.


	2. The Mission

THE MISSION

Everything went as according to planned but then the X-men came. Marie decided to go by Rogue during the mission and she had barely enough time to get the information from the pilot and get into the jet. But it was too late, Ms. Marvel came for her. As she was flying the jet, Ms. Marvel landed on top of the jet and ripped the metal apart as if it were paper. Rogue not having enough time to even think about a seat belt ended up being blown off of her seat and landed unconscious against the wall from the sheer force of the wind that had just poured into the cabin of the jet. As Ms. Marvel began to pilot the jet to turn around and bring it right back to the base, Rogue woke up and heard her Raven speaking to her threw the earpiece.

"Rogue, grab her. Grab Ms. Marvel. Don't let her do this."

So she did. She grabbed Ms. Marvel from behind, holding her face with both of her hands, but it became too much. But Raven told her to hold on and not let go. But Ms. Marvel jumped up and flew out of the jet, with Rogue still holding on with all she had until Ms. Marvel finally gave out and they both crashed upon the ground leaving a gaping whole. But something happened, it was all too weird. There was a large explosion. Rogue finally understood, it was the plane. Somehow it was on auto-pilot and it had the mutant tracked device on and powered up. It flew somewhere that was too far for Rogue to see and it did so at nearly light-speed and dropped some sort of bomb somewhere, but no-where near them. Then it dawned on her, mutants. It went for the strongest mutant signatures it could find and dropped some sort of bomb.

"OH NO! What have Ah done?"

Then came the rush of memories, all of Ms. Marvel, no Carol Danvers. The X-men were the good guys, Raven lied to her. Ms. Marvel was trying to stop all of this from happening. But not all of the X-men could be here, they were all off trying to find some bigger problem. Memories and emotions then flooded her mind about someone called Apocalypse. Pictures of these pyramids from all over the world and of the Apocalypse trying to turn all humans into mutants. But this jet was not suppose to be used against Apocalypse. That was Raven, no Mystique, her plan...but it would only end up causing more destruction. It was a last resort by the humans.

"She used meh, Ah just let her use meh."

"Rogue, Rogue...where are you honey."

"Momma Ah'm over here." She was still in the gaping whole with Ms. Marvel on top of her. Raven ran to her helping her up making sure not to touch any skin. But Rogue had another plan. She just had to make sure, had to have a glimpse. Oh and she got one alright. Mystique knew about Rogue because Irene told her. She used her, knew that her powers could help her. She wanted revenge on Ms. Marvel for always beating her to the punch in everything she did, wanted her out of the way. She was working for Apocalypse, but then he turned against her and she wanted to destroy him. That is why she wanted the jet, to do what just happened. It was some sort of bomb alright, it had the legacy virus. A man made virus designed to destroy mutants, except it was mutated in a way that it would kill Apocalypse. She had helped him in created the virus and her reward was suppose to be her getting the antidote but instead he injected her with the virus.

"Ya used meh Mystique, ya used meh for the last time. Ah loved ya momma, Ah did but this is not what Ah wanted and ya knew that."

"M-Marie."

"No momma, not Marie, never again. Only Rogue. Ya made sure of that. Bye momma."

And as she flew away, Mystique reverted to the blue form that she never showed Marie. Lying on the ground weak as she was from Marie taking her memories all she could say in a sob was, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."


	3. Midnight Flights

I am using everything to make this story. Bits and pieces from X-men Evolution, X-men the movie and the comics. Was hoping it would be well rounded. Oh, and this is just Rogue letting you know what's going on. Next, she finds where her place, but not how she hoped. Go ahead and tell me what you think. Any ideas are welcome too. My first fic so please try not to be too mean. :-)

MIDNIGHT FLIGHTS

Ah still remember that night, it just keeps replayin' itself in my head, that night Ah took Ms. Marvel's powers. It's been a couple a'months since then. Ah ended up in Chicago starin' at the whole mess play out. Momma knew exactly what she was doin' and boy did she have some timin'. Whatever happened worked 'cause Apocalypse is really dead, or at least in some stasis chamber someone has yet t'find, but that just from some rumors. Ah only look out for myself and sure it gets lonely but the last thang Ah need are some angry humans on my back. It's been a lot harder bein' a mutant now, at least in America. Land of the free, yah sure, not if ya' a mutant. But Ah heard some people talk about somethin' goin' on in Canada and how they aren't doin' anythin' ta help with the 'mutant problem'. Ah wonder how they feel up there. Ah'm just sittin' here in a lil' coffee shop tryin' mah best to look inconspicuous. It's kinda hard though since it's kinda warm outside, especially for fall out here. But there is enough of a breeze outside so Ah hope no one picks up on me 'cause of my clothes.

Ah'm just sittin' in a dark corner so that no one accidently touches my skin as they are up and about, since it's a lil' busy here. Seems like lil' coffee shops are the only things makin' it now a'days. The humans are tryin' ta rebuild from what happened with Apocalypse, but now they hate us all the more. Can't say Ah blame them, Ah guess Ah would too. But their ways of doin' it are not too appealling. Ah mostly come in here to listen to people for information 'bout what's goin' on in the outside world, and cause they have a radio, which seems the only means of hearin' the outside world at this point.

Yesterday Ah was listenin' and Ah found out that since the country was hit pretty hard, and with what governm'nt they have left they are stating that th' mutant registration idea was put inta action. But they don't want us just registered, they want us put into camps. Anybody with any information or even a suspicion of a mutant should report them and they could get some hefty reward. So Ah'm in here today, scared a lil' outta mah mind tryin' ta find out a lil' bit more about Canada and their unhelpfulness. After bein' here for about two hours of havin' nothin' but coffee, Ah finally hear a group a'guys talkin' 'bout it. So like music to mah ears Ah get up and try to use some feminine whiles and southern charm to get these 'gentlemen' ta help me understand the situation fully.

Well, at least it worked, even though Ah had to step on mah pride ta do so, but Ah would rather survive without a lynch mob on mah tail. Even as the world nearly comes to and end they still treat meh like a some lil' girl who is too ditsy ta do anythin' for myself. Are ya kiddin' me? One of 'em actually said that he'd protect meh from the big nasty mutie freaks. Boy did Ah wanna give him a taste at what a 'mutie freak' could do ta him. He even had the nerve ta touch mah bare arm for good measure. In the past few months Ah have gained some control, but Ah still flinched but made it out as if the whole mutant ordeal just made mah skin crawl, and he actually bought it. They all did. Makes me sick. Not long after the whole death of Apocalypse ordeal, everythin' kinda shut down, but the coffee shops are given rations by the government. So the first thing this girl did was some shoppin'. Especially seein' as all Ah had on meh when Ah got out here was mah uniform that Mystique gave meh, and that is not inconspicuous. So Ah have a bag of clothes and Ah scoop that off, find a nice place nobody will see and take off in the night ta Canada. Ah certainly hope it's better than this hell hole. America seemed to be hit the worst by what happened, all of the major cities just crumbled. Maybe Ah'll be better off away. Only tahme will tell. Ah'm just goin' ta start over, no more Marie. She and Carol are dead. Only Rogue is left.


	4. New World

NEW WORLD

"So this here is Canada. Wow, maybe Ah should'a just stayed back in the good ol' U.S of A. There ain't one thang out here except some snow and some trees."

"Great and now Ah'm so lonely Ah'm talkin' to myself."

From about this point Ah'm walkin' for what feels like forever but has more than likely just been a few hours, not that it matters with the whole 'Ah'm invincible' thang Carol had. Oh well, she is so not mah problem at the moment, 'cause now Ah am sittin' here in the snow tryin' ta figure out where the hell Ah'm suppose ta go. Ah haven't been able ta find another livin' soul out here since Ah got here, but for the past twenty minutes or so Ah just feel like somebody's watchin' me. But Ah don't know, don't feel like Ah'm in danger, somethin' in meh seems ta feel like Ah would know if Ah were in trouble, and whoever it is hasn't seemed to bother me none so let 'em look...whatever. Ah'm sure they're sick of lookin' at only snow and trees too. Finally Ah just have ta say somethin' 'cause its startin' ta feel a lil creepy.

"Come out, come out whoever ya are. Ah know ya been watchin' me. Ah don't mean nobody no harm. Just lookin' for a place ta rest. Kinda' like some company if'in nothin' else."

Silence, pure silence.

"Look, ya can sit and stare all ya want, but Ah didn't come out here ta hurt nobody. Ah'm all alone. Really."

"Fahne, have it your way."

So Ah decide ta keep watchin' when all of a sudden Ah'm jumped by a couple a guys. Seriously, theres only a couple of them and they think they can take meh. Ah don't even see the point, why try ta take meh on, didn't Ah say Ah'm not here ta fight. Oh well, ya win some ya lose some. So they start circling meh when one of them decides ta get chatty all of'a sudden.

"Well, well aren't yah a pretty one. Hey Fred, we might be able ta get double. She's looks better from up close don't she?"

"What the same hell ya'll talkin' 'bout? Ah don't wanna fight, but Ah will if'n Ah have ta. Ah'm warning ya, don't mess wit' me."

"You're right Jake, and she's seems restless, if we don't have to hurt her too bad we might get triple."

Then the first guy, Fred, big ugly hairy guy jumped up and grabbed me from behind. Ah could'a swore he was tryin' ta cop a feel back there, and oh he just pissed meh off. 'Cause right then the other one decides he's gonna tie mah wrists with some rope. Ha.

"Oh don't say Ah didn't warn yah."

So Ah fly up in the air, pretty far, enough ta scare tubby here holdin' on fer dear life, grab his arm and toss him aside. He's lucky Ah didn't beat him ta a bloody pulp. As Ah come back down to the ground the other one decides he's gonna run. No way, Ah want some answers. So Ah glide right up next ta him and grab his collar and fly up just over the trees ta start mah interrogatin'.

"Now, tell meh what ya'll were talkin' 'bout gettin' from meh."

"B-But h-how you d-do that? I-I'm sorry j-just put me down a-and you will n-never see m-me again. P-P-Pleasse?"

"Look, don't act like yah don't know nothin', Ah ain't stupid, so spit it out, and ya might live ta see tomorrow."

"You aren't from around here, are ya? We were lookin' ta sell you to the trading post. They need more women. Too many men up here, not enough women to go around. We were just looking to get some money for supplies. That's all."

"What do ya mean sell meh. Ah ain't no prostitute. Do Ah look like one?"

"N-no. Look, they sell women all the time. Women, livestock, farmland, information, maps, stuff like that. Ever since that big mutant thing happened, country's had some major problems. Most of the country don't pay much attention to the government. We have to do what we can. It's a man's world, and if the rest wanna survive, then they let us handle it."

"Why ya lil...wait a second. Man's world. Do Ah look like Ah need protection ta yah?"

"N-N-No Ma'am. We didn't figure you for a mutant. They have their own settlements. I heard about America deciding to pay for mutants, but they may not want them from us. So if ya don't mind on letting me go with a warning, I will make sure not to bother you anymore."

"Well that is better." So Ah decided to slowly descend as to not totally freak this guy out anymore.

"You shouldn't be jumpin' people anyway. Yah mentioned a mutant camp. Ya know where one of them might be?"

"No, they are very hard to find. Most that find it don't live to tell about it."

"Alright then, that figures. Thank ya. Now get along before ya piss meh off and Ah decide ta kick ya three ways from Sunday."


	5. Found

FOUND

Ah had been wonderin' around this winter wonderland for almost a week, when Ah had finally found a settlement. Ah have been tryin' ta act like Ah ain't a mutant, 'cause Ah don't need anymore unwanted attention. Ah just hope those two numbskulls get their big yaps shut. Ah still ain't sure about how they would really treat meh if anybody found out Ah was a mutant. Since it's so cold out here Ah look right at home in all these clothes. Besides, Ah have still been tryin' to control mah powers, what else was Ah gonna do all by mah lonesome. Ah have been testin' myself usin' any kind o' plant life Ah could find, since Ah hadn't seen much of the animal kingdom.

Anyways, Ah have been watchin' the settlement for the past couple o'hours just ta make sure that Ah would be safe, or at least they would be safe from meh. Ah think they're human, but Ah don't know. One of 'em walks around with these red sunglasses on all of the time, and it's startin' ta get dark. Ah don't understand that. It's not a big settlement and so far Ah haven't seen but maybe a handful o'people. Ah am gettin' pretty hungry and Ah don't have much ta spare myself along the lines of a dinner, so Ah decide enough is enough. Ah think Ah could get in if Ah just play it cool. Ah get ta the gate and there is this unfriendly lookin' fella who seems right at home here. Seems ta be guardin' the place, can't blame 'em though, seein' as Ah certainly haven't found anybody all too welcomin' round here.

"Whatever ya sellin' kid, we don't want none."

"Sorry sir, Ah was just wonderin' if ya'll could help meh out a lil'. Ah am kind'a stranded out

here, and Ah could use a lil' help."

"You're the one that has been snoopin' around here, and we don't take kindly to anybody

watchin' us. So why don't you just keep on walking, and we will keep this peaceful."

"Look, Ah was just tryin' ta see if it was safe. Got jumped by a couple a goons a few days ago.

Ah was just hopin' for a lil' direction and maybe somethin' ta eat."

Then he has enough gull ta try and get inta my face and gives me a good sniff and says,

"Ya smell like trouble. Leave or I will give ya some, bub."

Before he could say anything else, this woman comes up a lays a hand on his shoulder, he pulls back away from me as she whispers somethin' to him. Did he just growl? Ah could'a sworn, maybe Ah'm hearin' things.

"I am sorry my dear, he tends to get a little...well protective. My name is Ororo, perhaps I could

help you."

"It's alright, my name is Rogue. Like Ah was tellin' your friend there, Ah don't mean no harm,

Ah was just hopin' for a lil' help. Ah got myself a lil' lost and Ah am hungry."

"Well maybe we could help you on both cases my dear. Follow me."

As we pass by Mr. Grouch, he growls at meh again. So I take off the hood of mah cloak and dead eye him as we pass, and Ah could have sworn he was a lil' bit surprised, but he did pretty well at not showin' it. So Ah am followin' Ororo and she takes meh into one of the cabins not far from the gate and asks meh ta stay here while she gets someone who may be able ta help meh, and that she would make sure Ah got some dinner. She was really nice, and very pretty. Ah would have ta be shocked if'n Ah thought for a second if she was with Mr. Grouch. She had dark skin and the whiteist hair Ah have ever seen, and some bright blue eyes. There is somethin' definitely unusual here. Ah never even seen her the whole time Ah was checkin' out the place. At least the cabin's warm. It's not much but it had the basics. There's a bed, a fireplace, and a table with a couple o' chairs.

Since Ah am alone, Ah decide ta take off some of my clothes. So Ah throw mah bag down, along with mah cloak and jacket, but she said somethin' bout somebody comin' in here ta talk ta meh, so Ah leave mah gloves on. Just as Ah'm shakin' some of the snow out o' mah hair, guess who walks inta the door, without even a knock...Mr. Grouch himself. But he's just leanin' inta the doorway with a tray of food. There has to beh a God out there, and he has a sense of humor.


	6. Round One

ROUND ONE

"Alright kid, what are ya doing in Canada?" He told me as he laid the tray of food on the table

and sat on one of the chairs.

"Whay are ya here?"

"Fair enough, where are ya headed?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Ya were the one nearly threatenin' ta kick mah ass if Ah didn't

get away from here. An quit callin' meh kid, Ah am twenty years old for heaven's sakes. Do Ah

look like a kid. Ah probably had ta grow up faster than ya did."

"I wouldn't know. Not my problem. I know the land out here better than anybody else here, so

'Roro sent me in here to help ya out. Not that I wanted to."

"Can't say Ah blame ya feelin's mutual."

"So what do you want me to call you. And don't give me that Rogue bull. I know that ain't a

name."

"Oh yeah, well it's all Ah got. What am Ah suppose ta call you, Mr. Grouch?"

"People round here tend to call me Wolverine."

"Whatever. So Wolvie..."

"Wolverine."

"Wol-ver-ine. What can ya tell meh about the settlements up in these parts."

"What'cha looking for. You don't seem like the type of person who should be up here. You

sound like your from the south."

"None of ya business. Ah heard about some settlements, and Ah would like ta check them out.

The south ain't exactly home anymore, if'n ya know what Ah mean. Especially after the whole

Apocalypse thang."

"You a mutant?"

"What makes ya think somethin' like that. America is in chaos. Need someplace ta go."

"You didn't answer the question. You're a run away?"

"What's it ta ya. Ah said Ah'm twenty. Isn't it legal for meh ta leave home?"

"You want my help you answer my questions."

"Ah don't _have_ to do anythin'. If'n ya gonna help, do it or don't. Ah will find mah way on mah

own if'n Ah have to. Made it here didn't Ah?"

"You wouldn't even be here if it were up to me. You either have guts, _kid_, or you are really

stupid. So why don't we just clear that up right here and now. People who start stuff with me..."

_Snikt._

"...don't get very far in life."

There it was. This man had claws. Ah almost couldn't believe mah eyes. They have ta be mutants, or somethin'. Never heard of metal claws as a mutation though. Ah knew somethin' was up. Didn't make any sense, and Ah had that feelin' Ah had earlier. But Ah am not about to let this guy treat meh like this. So Ah gotta stand up ta him. Claws or none, he's really gettin' on mah last nerve. So Ah get up and stare straight at him, Ah am not gonna back down any more than he is.

"Ya a mutant? Never heard of a mutation with metal claws before."

"The question here, kid, is what do you want? You scoutin' for mutants to take back to the U.S.

or what?"

Ah stand there for a second, tryin' ta figure out if this guy is for real. Then Ah can't help myself and just start laughin'. Ah am almost in tears, when he growls and lunges at meh. Ah knew he was comin' and moved outta the way just quick enough. He turns and Ah decide ta make this worth it.

"Ya wanna piece of meh old man? Come and take it."

Then Ah decide to fly up towards the ceiling, and Ah have made just enough space that he couldn't jump up and grab me.

"If'n ya can catch meh."

Oh the look on his face...priceless. All Ah could do was start laughin' again.

_Snikt._

He retracted his claws, so Ah decide to land back onto the floor. He's still lookin' at meh a lil funny. So Ah put on a straight face.

"What, Ah hurt ya pride or somethin'? Can't slice up somethin' ya can't catch. So ya gonna help meh out or what?"

So he inched towards meh and was about ta sit back in a chair, when he lunged at meh again, but this time he caught meh.

"Don't think I couldn't if I didn't wanna, _kid_."

Oh it's on now. This guy is heavy to. Ah'm startin' ta wonder how much of him is metal. So Ah take mah knew and muster all of mah strength and kick this guy straight up and over meh as he fly's right outta the door and straight into a tree across the camp. Oh the look on his face. Hasn't anybody ever told him ta know his enemy. It was no surprise ta me when he got up not even a minute later as he started ta heal. Ah saw his skin heal after he retracted those claws of his. What got meh was that somebody stopped him when he was about ta come runnin' towards meh for round two. It was some red head, who Ah apparently didn't notice was right outside mah door when he went through it.


	7. Xmen?

X-MEN?

Well, Ah guess it's good that Ah found one of those mutant settlements, but now they are havin' some sort of sit down with meh ta explain everythin'. Apparently most of them were X-men. Can it get any worse. Ah find what Ah'm lookin' for, and Ah used ta beh on their top ten list of bad guys. At least they don't know who Ah am. Momma kept meh hidden pretty well, and if'n Ah had to ever see them, momma had meh use her abilities so they wouldn't know who Ah was. Only one ever ta see meh was Ms. Marvel. But from what Ah was told about Wolverine, he probably had a clue because of mah smell. He just isn't sure about meh. Don't matter none ta meh. They don't know a whole lotta about meh, and the telepaths can't read mah mind cause of all the chaos. Lucky meh.

"So your gonna let meh stay here. Why? What do ya want with meh? Ah didn't expect it ta be

this easy."

"Well Rogue, it's simple. We just want the world to accept mutants without fear or prejudice.

Even though everything is in turmoil right now just means that are mission will be that more

necessary. If we sit back and do nothing there will be far worse things happening all over the

world, including here." Ororo says.

"Ya, Ah understand, but they wanna put us in camps. Ah'm pretty sure that means that we are

not just a bunch of outlaws because of our genes, but that a war has already begun."

"The humans think that we were the ones to innciate it because of Apocalypse. They are merely

acting upon their fears. We have to show them that the actions were the act of one not acting on

the behalf of the many."

"So what do ya want with meh? Ah don't truely believe that ya are lettin' meh stay here in simple

kindness, especially with the warm welcomin' and all."

"Wolverine has some issues and problems to deal with on his own. All that we ask is that you

think joining us in our mission. You may stay here either way. We will not force the issue."

"Thank you, Ah will give it some thought."

"Good, I will get someone to show you around the camp and we will fix this door so that you

may stay here for as long as you wish. But we will need some other information regarding your

powers and maybe some tests run by our doctor to make sure that you are in good health, if that

is alright with you."

"Ah suppose. But this person will not be Wolverine again will it? If it is, Ah would like ta know

ahead of time."

"I understand, and no, I will make sure that it will be someone a bit more...welcoming."

With that she left.

So Ah'm sittin' in mah cabin for the better part of an hour finishin' up the dinner Ah didn't get

much of a chance at eatin' earlier, when someone decides ta knock.

"Ya know there ain't a door, so it's obviously open."

When Ah turn around, it's that guy with the glasses Ah saw earlier. He's still wearin' 'um too and its clearly dark outside.

"Hello. My name is Scott. Everyone around here calls me Cyclops. I am here to show you

around. I hope your dinner was ok. Sometimes Jean gets a little carried away when it's her time

to cook."

"It was fine. Let me just grab mah glove and jacket."

He seems awkward with the silence as we walk so Ah decide to make conversation.

"So whats with the glasses?"

"It's part of my mutation. I shoot beams out of my eyes but I can't control it. These are special

glasses that help keep it in check. I am quite surprised that you were able to go without your

jacket and gloves in that cabin. It's quite cold out here, and being without ah..um door, even

with the fire seems pretty cold."

"Don't matter none to meh, can't hardly feel it. Only wear the stuff ta keep mah skin covered

up."

"Why is that? So the humans don't know."

"Somethin' like that."

"Well over here is where you can take a shower, we try to keep it quick to keep the water warm.

Amara usually checks on it. The bathrooms aren't far from here either."

"That's not too bad. So do Ah have ta meet everybody."

"You can, but we will save that for tomorrow. I think we have had enough excitment here for the

day. By the way, I am really sorry for the way Wolverine acted today. We just don't know how

to deal with him sometimes. If it helps anything, he doesn't like a whole lot of people, so I am

sure it has nothing to do with you personally."

"Ah don't care, as long as he stays away from meh. Otherwise Ah will show him where he can

stick those claws. Does he like you?"

"Nope. Can't say that he ever has. This is the kitchen, we usually take turns cooking. I'm sure

Jean will set you up with dates and times of what you can do and when according to your

talents."

"Well cookin' ain't really one of 'em." Ah snorted.

"It's ok. Not a lot of us are."

"Can Ah ask ya a question?"

"Shoot."

"This X-men business. Ya one of'em?"

"Sure am. In fact, Bobby likes to joke around and call me the 'Fearless Leader'."

"Ororo, she never mentioned whay ya'll called the X-men."

"Well for starters, not everybody here are. Some of them are too young, others too old. It started

out with a man named Charles Xavier. He helped a lot of us to learn how to control our powers.

He formed the X-men. I was the first one he took under his wing. He was like a father to me.

We fought for peace among humans and mutants, but we did so quietly

so that we wouldn't scare people. Eventually it got out though."

"Wish Ah would have met him. He here, maybe he could help meh with mine?"

That is when he stops and just starts ta find his feet very interestin'.

"Well,um...you see, he..um he's dead."

"Oh, Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean..Ah"

"No, no it's ok. You didn't know. We found out what Apocalypse was doing and he thought he

could talk to him about him. Maybe enlighten him. It didn't work though. We thought

Apocalypse killed him, but what he did was turn him into one of his four horsemen. He

inhanced Xavier with some sort of alien technology and when Apocalypse was killed by the

virus, it killed his horseman also."

"But wasn't it his horsemen that started destroyin' all those major cities?"

"Yes, yes it was. But it took them longer to die from the virus because they were still not as

advanced as Apocalypse. The virus stayed within them longer before it started to work. Each of

them died within two weeks. But because of that incident, the legacy virus is out there and in full

force. It has found mutant DNA and now the whole world is in trouble."

"Ah see."

"It's getting pretty late. Tomorrow will be a big enough day for you, so you should probably get

some sleep. Your door has probably been fixed by now anyhow."

"Yeah, ya'll are right. Thank ya fo' showin' meh around though. Ah can probably make it back

on mah own."

"Good night Rogue."

"Night."


	8. Forgotten Memories

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES

So Ah'm walkin' up ta mah cabin, which Ah notice does have a very nice, new door on it, when someone walks right up behin' meh and says, "Like the door darlin'?"

Yeah, just the person Ah wanna see. What a wonderful night. Might as well turn around and deal with this.

"So yah figure out Ah ain't no kid, huh. Ya the one who fixed this?"

He just raises an eyebrow at meh.

"Well it serves ya right. Ya the one who ruined the last one."

"Well if my memory serves me right, you were the one who sent me through it."

"Sure did and Ah wouldn't second guess mahself ta do it again if'n ya ever lay a hand on meh

again."

"I don't know who you think you are, but I know you're trouble. I can smell it on ya. I will be

watching you so don't even think about trying anything stupid around here."

"Yeah, well Ah guess Ah am trouble since Ah'm probably one of the few people 'round that

aren't afraid of ya, guess that's what ya smellin'. Or maybe ya need ta go take a shower, 'cause

ya'll the one causin' any trouble with meh." As Ah turn around and start walkin' away to go

into mah cabin Ah turn mah hurt and tell him, "If'n ya gonna watch meh, Ah sure hope ya enjoy

the view." over mah shoulder and walk right inta my cabin. Stupid jerk. Why can't he just leave meh alone. Oh well, like Scott said, Ah'll probably have a big day tomorrow so Ah change and head ta bed.

"But Ah still love ya, come back home, come back ta me...please Marie come back."

"Cody Ah'm sorry Ah didn't mean ta, Ah'm sorry. Cody Ah'm so sorry."

"It's ok Marie, everything will be fahne, Ah promise."

"Ah have to go Cody, Ah have to get up."

"Whay, Whay can't you just come home?"

"Ah'm sorry."

Great, not that stupid dream again. Figures, Ah couldn't have one night's sleep without some stupid nightmare. At least it was him instead of one of her. Ah hate it when she comes inta the equation. Sometimes Ah have them of her memories. Don't know what ta make of them. Other times it's her tryin' ta take over mah body. Wait a second, Ah'm not wearin' any clothes. Ah remembe' puttin' them on before Ah went ta bed. Ah open up one eye and...wait this isn't mah cabin. Oh hell, there is somebody in here with meh. Not in the bed but on the other side of the room.

"Sleep good, darlin'?" Oh no. No, no, no. Please tellin' meh Ah'm dreamin'. Wake up, please.

"What happened? Is this ya'll cabin? What's goin' on, and Ah better like the answer!"

"Excuse me?"

Ah get up and rap the sheet around meh attemptin' ta look for mah clothes and look intimidatin' at the same time.

"Answer the question."

"You don't remember? Darlin' you came here. For the life of me I couldn't understand why.

Figured maybe you wanted to appoligize so I let you in. Said you were having bad dreams and

couldn't sleep alone. Even used my name. Don't know who told you, only people close to me

know my name."

"So ya'll tellin' meh nothin' happened?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"Now I never said that. You came onto me. What, you got some kinda memory problem, 'cause I

didn't smell any kind of booze or drugs on ya?"

"No! Ah, Ah don't know what happened. So what did happen?"

"What do ya think darlin'. It's kind of obvious."

"No, no it's not. Ya'll can't touch meh. Nobody can touch meh. What happened Wolverine?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"You said Ah knew your name. What is it? What did Ah call ya last night?"

He started comin' closer towards meh as Ah started ta back up inta the wall.

"Logan, my name is Logan."

"Ya'll tellin' meh ya touched me?"

"We did a whole lotta that last night darlin'. Could do a lot more if ya like?"

That is when he corners me against the wall.

"Don't touch meh! Wolve-Logan. Don't touch meh, it's not safe."

So he takes one step back but he's still in mah personal space.

"Look, ya don't understand, Ah know. Ah don't either. What Ah used on ya last night, those

powers weren't mine. Somethin' happened that don't make no sense. Mah power, mah curse is

mah mutation. Ah can't touch somebody without takin' their memories, life force, and in

mutants their powers. Ah, Ah can control it a lil' but not enough ta do what ya said we did last

night. Ah only remember gettin' changed and goin' ta bed in mah own cabin. Then Ah woke up

from a nightmare in here. Ya understand?"

"No. I know you're not lyin' but what happened. Whose powers you got girl?"

"Ah, Ah have ta go Logan, Ah'm sorry."

Ah turn and grab a mah cloak and jeans and put them on, then grab the rest of mah clothes and head for the door. But he grabs mah wrist. Mah bare wrist. Ah pull out of his grasp as fast as Ah can, but the memories, they are pourin' inta mah head. Especially the ones from last night. He wasn't lyin'. Then there were other images of that red head from earlier, Jean Ah think. Boy there were some impure thoughts there. But then Ah see, oh crap, Ms. Marvel. Him and her had somethin' together, oh no, why didn't Ah see it before. She wasn't lyin', it wasn't a dream. He is so gonna wanna kill meh. Ah run back ta mah cabin tryin' ta hold the tears back.


	9. Answers, pt 1

ANSWERS

Boy am Ah embarrassed, there wasn't a soul here that didn't know what happened last night between meh and the Wolverine. Not just from the outburst this mornin' 'cause from what Ah could tell from his memories, we were pretty loud. Scott and Ororo had meh cornered in the kitchen and asked if they could talk ta meh. Ah explained how Ah don't understand and about the true nature of mah powers. They didn't seem ta understand, but they acted like it. But now Ah understand Wolverine's powers and Ah can sense their fear of meh. Ah also heard Scott mutter somethin' under his breath about an' Omega class possibility. Ah decided not to ask right then, but to remembe' that for later. Jean came back durin' the conversation tellin' everybody that he was fine. He was in some sort'a coma and that Hank is watchin' over him. Then she turned towards meh, after she kissed Scott which made me cringe a lil and Ah am not sure why, and asked, "Rogue, this has happened before, right?"

"Yah, more'n once."

"Do you know how long he will be in this coma."

"Ah can't really say, Ah don't know how long he touched meh. The less time he did the less time

he's there. A few seconds means a few hours, minutes can become days, and if too long, he

would be dead."

That put the fear in 'em, and they tried not to flinch. So Ah excused mahself ta go take a shower and change. Both was everybody in that room relieved. Ah am certainly a mutant among mutants. Throughout the shower though, Ah kept gettin' these disturbin' images that Ah think were Wolverine's. So Ah decided ta go check on him after Ah'm done.

So Ah make mah way up ta their lil' medical wing, ta see this Hank. Ah know he needs ta run some tests anyhow. Ah'm a lil' taken back by what Ah see. He's big, blue and furry, and he turns ta see who came in and smiles at meh with these canine lookin' teeth.

"Hello my dear, I take it that you are here for the blood work."

"Yeah, ya Hank?"

"Yes, my dear, but some of the others like to call me Beast, for obvious reasons."

"That's a lil rude."

"Oh no, no pun intended, it is merely a code-name. I hold no ill will."

"So what'cha want meh ta do?"

"Just sit over here on this cot, if you could."

"So how is Wol-um-Logan, doin'?"

"He is fine, it seems that his healing ability has already kicked into full gear and he will be

waking up within the next couple of hours."

"Good. Maybe now he will understand not ta touch mah skin. About this blood work Hank, Ah

don't know if ya can take it."

"Why what on Earth do you mean? I assure you that I will not hurt you. I will be extra careful

with your skin, I doubt it will have any effects by touching my fur."

"No Hank, Ah mah skin, its not just untouchable, its invulnerable."

"I see. Well do you mind if I try anyhow."

"Go right ahead, Ah don't mind. Don't have anywhere ta be."


	10. Answers pt 2

ANSWERS 2

As Hank was doin' his testin' he ended up pokin' meh with a ton of needles until he found that adumantium was able to pass through mah skin, with some trouble but done so none the less. He had ta hurry though 'cause as soon as he did Wolverine's healin' process began ta take effect. But as Hank was in the other room finishin' some notes, he had meh wait so he could take mah temperature and what not, Wolverine started ta stir. Ah just wanted ta bolt right outta there, but Ah felt as if it was partly mah fault ta, not ta mention sorry for 'em. Ah took her away from him, she is permanently part of meh now. So Ah put mah gloves on, hop of'a the cot and go stand by him.

"Hey."

"Hey. How long have I been here?"

"Couple 'a hours. Sorry, it's kind'a mah fault."

"When I touched you?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry 'bout it darlin'. What are you doing here anyway? Checkin' on me or something?"

"Or somethin'. Hank needed ta run some tests on meh."

"You know what?"

"Huh?"

"You never answered my questions. Why is that? Why were you trying to run away from me Rogue?"

"Because Ah don't know exactly how ta answer them. Ah don't know what ta say."

"Rogue, I-"

"Aah, Logan, you have awaken. How are you feeling?"

"Best sleep I ever had Hank."

"Ah better get goin' Hank, do ya mind if'n Ah come back later ta finish ya'll testin'? Ah would like ta go get a snack or somethin'."

"Not a problem my dear. Come back anytime you are ready."

"Thanks Hank."

As Ah gather up mah things and start for the door Ah hear Logan and Hank.

"Me too Hank, I should be going."

"Not yet, my friend, I need to run some further tests."

"Hank, obviously I'm healed. Why make me stay here. You know how I feel about being in here."

"Yes I know, but-"

That is when Ah walk outside, but on the way out Ah nearly bump into Jean who was about ta walk in there. Boy did Ah scare her, she seemed a lil' shaken by it too. Ah didn't even need Logan's enhanced senses ta know that.

"Um, Jean, Ah'm sorry, Ah-"

"Oh no Rogue, it was all my-"

Than there is that voice that comes from behind me.

"Wait, Rogue I-"

As Ah slowly turn around, Ah see that Logan has made eye contract directly with Jean. She notices that Ah am standin' there in the middle of whateve' this is and decides ta talk in the middle of all this awkwardness.

"Logan, I was just coming in to check on you, when Rogue and I seemed to bump into each other."

"Look, Ah should be goin'. Ah'm really sorry Jean."

With that Ah left whatever that was behind meh. Last thing Ah need is more awkwardness in this day. Feel like Ah'm livin' some sort of sick soap opera. Well, Ah get ta the kitchen and grab a quick lunch and head back ta mah cabin, hopin' for some nice quiet alone time. So after Ah eat, Ah lay down on mah bed, and just as Ah'm just 'bout relaxed, there is a knock at the door. Ah bite back the 'Go away' Ah'm wanted ta yell, then Ah tend ta growl out a 'Come in'. Ah growled? That's got Logan written all over it. Oh and speak of the devil, it's him. So Ah sit up on mah bed and not so politely ask, "Yeah?"

"I take it I'm bothering you."

"Just 'bout everybody is today. What'cha want now?"

"And you called me the grouch."

"Look, for the first time today Ah was just 'bout ta relax when ya came in, so do ya wanna cut ta the chase or do Ah gotta drop kick ya outta here again?"

"No, you look, I have questions and I am expectin' some answers. So put up or shut up."

"Ah don't have ta answer ta nobody, 'specially you."

"Oh really, after that performance last night and especially this morning, I would have to say you do. If you don't I may have to force ya into it. I don't really mind either way."

"So, what's the hard way? Oh yeah, Ah know, ya'll still think ya can take meh on? Ya'll seem ta not have noticed but Ah could kill ya with a touch, and Ah know ya like ya know yourself Logan, if not better. Ah've got ya'll memories."

"Then you know that I can back up what I'm tellin' you darlin'."

"Look, Logan. Ah don't care anymore. Ah shouldn't even be here. Ah don't belong, ya'll were right, Ah'm trouble and Ah ain't worth it."

"Now hold up darlin'. I just want some answers, what is all this about. You belong here like the rest of us. I understand you runnin', so do the rest of us."

"No Logan, ya'll don't know nothin'. Not one of ya know meh, and ya'll telepaths can't read mah mind without mah say so, even if'n they tried. Ya'll want answers, ya'll may want ta kill meh once ya get'em. In fact Ah know ya will."

"What are ya jabbering about now? I just want to know who you got the powers from."

"Ya'll already know Logan. How can ya not. Put it together. What color were mah eyes last night?"

He hesitated at first the answered, "Blue."

Then Ah stood up and walked on over ta him and asked, "What color are they now?"

"Green. What are ya getting at?"

"Mah powers, super strength and flight, as ya'll have already seen."

"Yeah."

"And Ah'm sure Hank clued ya'll in on the invulnerability?"

"Yeah."

"Are there any X-men who died lately, besides Xavier?"

There was a mixture of shock and disbelief on his face, right before, "You couldn't."

"Did Ah have an accent last night...in ya'll cabin?"

"So you are trying to tell me that, that wasn't you."

"Oh, it was meh alright, in body. But Ah have no idea how long she had mah body or what she

did with it or why, that is until Ah got ya'll memories. It was an accident when Ah took them.

Ah didn't wanna. Ah didn't mean ta kill her. Ah, Ah have her in mah head, she is locked up

tight in there cause Ah couldn't handle her hatred of meh. She's been threatenin' me, 'specially

in mah dreams that she would get out. That she would hurt meh for what Ah've done ta her.

When she saw ya'll it must'a triggered somethin'. Ah don't know how she did it, Ah don't even

know how she touched ya. Ah was a virgin, at least Ah thought Ah was Logan. Ah'm sorry."

Ah couldn't hold it anymore, Ah just started cryin' right there and then. Ah would kick mahself given the chance for breakin' down in front of him, but Ah really was sorry. He just stood there takin' it all in. It probably sounded flat out crazy. Then he inched towards meh and Ah thought he was gonna try'n kill meh, so Ah straightened up and stepped back keepin' the space between us.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya darlin'."

"Why not, Ah would."

"Look, I don't understand it all, but I am willing to listen. From what I do understand, I do

believe that you didn't mean to. I am not saying that I'm not angry or that I forgive you, but I

am willing to listen."

Ah could feel the fresh tears in mah eyes. Ah ended up against the wall not far from the fireplace and just slid down the wall and hugged mah legs.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah really am. Ya'll hate meh and Ah understand that. If'n ya'll decide ta have meh

leave, Ah'll accept that."

"Rogue, nobody's gonna make you leave. Even if they did I wouldn't let them. You need help,

you should let them help you. They helped me, if you look in my memories-"

"No it's too much. Ah invaded ya'll privacy the first time. Ah don't like meddlin' in people's

memories anymore than Ah have ta."

"Fine. Look you said you could control it sometimes for short spans of time."

"Yah, the longest was maybe fifteen minutes, but Ah gotta concentrate real hard. But Ah can also

control what Ah take from people if'n Ah concentrate too. Ah would have with ya but Ah didn't

know ya'll were gonna grab mah wrist. Ah'm sorry."

"It's alright darlin', I wanna know what happened with Carol." He told meh as he pushed some

of mah hair behind mah ear, carefully.

"Ah guess ya'll deserve it. Ya'll know Mystique." He growled.

"Well she took meh in, she found meh and adopted meh." There's that growl again.

"She lied ta meh, she told meh that ya'll were the bad guys and what not. That the plane was ta

help us in the whole human/mutant battle, she told meh ta touch Ms. Marvel, she told meh ta

hold onta her." Mah turn ta growl.

"Carol's memories showed meh how momma lied ta meh. Ah left her, ended up in Chicago and

then herd 'bout this place here. Humans thought they were just rumors, but Ah figured it was

worth'a shot."

"Why are ya'll here and bein' nice ta me anyhow."

"Me and you, darlin', we're one in the same. My past is shrouded with things I can't remember and things I wish I couldn't. Don't know my real name, my age, where I'm from, nothing past about ten years ago. You didn't know, and yah it hurts now, and I'm not saying that pain will go away, but if you are strong enough to make it this far in this world, you are strong enough to learn to live with what you've done."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Can Ah ask ya'll a question?"

"Guess it's fair."

"What's goin' on with ya'll and Jean?"

"It's complicated."

"Ah understand. Are we good?"

"Yeah, kid, we're good." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Hey, what's with this kid business again. Or do Ah gotta whipe that smirk off'a ya face mahself."

He laughed. Ah can't believe he laughed.

"What?"

Then he stood up and head towards the door.

"Night Rogue."

"Night Logan."


	11. Starting Over

STARTING OVER

Ah have been livin' at this settlement, for what Ah believe has been almost four months now. Everybody's been pretty good ta meh. Ah decided ta help them in their fight as X-men since they were so kind ta meh after all of this. Some of them weren't exactly forgivin', but Ah can understand that. Jean has tried her best ta help meh gain control, and meh and Logan have become pretty good friends, but sometimes Ah catch him givin' meh a good look over every once in a while. Don't know if'n he's just lonely and remembers what happened between us, or is just foolin' around. Ah opt for the second one or else Ah'm gonna feel rather awkward and make comments at him doing so, like 'enjoyin' the view' or 'get'cha mind outta the gutter sugah' and he seems ta come back ta planet Earth. Ah can control mah powers as long as Ah want now, its just a struggle ta do so. Maybe there's hope for meh yet. Few months back though, Carol got really upset that anybody here would accept meh and took over one night. Jean helped meh lock her up in mah head real tight and threw away the key. She won't be buggin' meh anytime soon, 'specially seein' as she tried ta kill her own friends.

It's been pretty quiet though. We don't get too many visitors here. Haven't seen one human, and some of the mutants left, and some came and took they're place. One of 'em, Kitty Pride, her and me have become pretty close friends and she's only been here for 'bout a month. She's real good with all that technology stuff. But Ah guess phasing through stuff kind'a helps too. She's always messin' with meh tellin' meh how Logan loves meh or Ah him, and Ah say she's full of it. She just tryin' ta start stuff with meh 'cause she don't wanna admit what she feels for Colossus. He came here 'bout three weeks before she did. Ah was kind'a happy she came along, 'cause he was checkin' meh out like a raw piece of meat that whole time. He's really nice, but he's too quiet. Logan didn't take it too kindly either. But Colossus didn't try anythin', not even much on the talkin' side, so nothin' happened.

Well, it's warmed up here a bit, or at least for the day. Ororo she fixed it so we all could go swimmin' in a nearby lake. So everybody made a day of it. Ah didn't want ta accidently touch anybody so Ah just say on the far side of the lake and watched everybody else. Ah could use a lil sun anyhow. So Ah'm just layin' there on mah towel readin' a book Ah borrowed from Hank. Every once in a while Ah look up and see what all the fuss is 'bout as everybody's on the other side of the lake foolin' round and bein' goofy. That's when Ah notice somethin' rather somebody out of the corner of mah eye. It's Logan. He's standin' there like he's relaxed but like he's playin' guard dog at the same time, chewin' on some old cigar he found on one of his last missions. Yah right, mission, Ah bet he went on a mission lookin' for some cigars and liquor. It almost looks like he's playin' guard dog fer meh, standin' in the middle like he don't know ta come over by meh or everybody else. Then he notices meh noticin' him and he smirks. Ah hate it when he does that. So Ah stick mah tongue out at him and get back ta mah readin'. He must'a thought that was some kind of signal ta come over or somethin' 'cause it looks like he made up his mind.

"Hey darlin', what'cha got there?"

"A book, or is it not obvious, sugah?"

There's that damn smirk.

"What'cha want Logan?"

That smirk turns inta a full on grin.

"Logan?"

"What?"

"What's goin' on in that thick head of yours. Don't even think 'bout it. Ah mean it, _old man_."

He squats down next ta meh. Puts his cigar down and is just starrin' at meh grinin'.

"Logan Ah mean it. Don't ya'll dare tryin' somethin', Ah got a'lotta skin showin' and Ah don't wanna kill ya. Least not today."

"Well darlin', it's a good day to die, but if you haven't noticed I'm fully clothed." Oh crap. Even gloves.

"Logaaaaaannnn!"

He picked meh up and ran inta the lake and threw meh inta a deep part.

"Why ya lil' no good fer nothin'-"

"Now darlin' all's fair especially for that little trick you and Bobby played on me last week." He says as he's walkin' out of the lake. Then he turns 'round and gives meh that smirk. That's it, its all fair, fine. He's clothed, so Ah fly up and lunge at 'em. He couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Ah pick him up off'a the ground and throw him into the same spot he dropped meh inta the lake. As he gets up and Ah'm flyin' back ta mah towel and book Ah call back out, "All's fair _Wolvie_." Ah pick up mah stuff and high tail it back ta mah cabin before he decides all is fair and attempt ta kick mah butt, seein' as how everybody on the other side of the lake saw our lil show and was laughin' at him.

Ah get ta mah cabin and just as Ah had finished changin' he bursts inta mah room all soaked.

"What, sugah, ya forget how ta knock?"

He just stands there and Ah could've sworn Ah saw a lil bit lust in his eyes. Like the way he looks at Jean, but without the saddness. Then that damn smirk slowly makes it across his lips. Oh no.

"Logan, what'cha doin' here."

Then before Ah have anytime ta act he lunges at meh and we ended flown back on the bed. Then he starts ticklin' meh.

"L-l-log-an stop p-plea-se. Ah, Ah give."

Then he stops and he's just starin' at meh not even two inches from mah face. We are just sittin' there like that for what felt like forever but Ah know wasn't when we break out of it when we both hear an, "Ahem." He is totally taken back by that. Wow, somebody sneakin' up on him, somethin' is up. He jumped like four feet in all'a two seconds. Ah sit up and it was Kitty with that all knowin' grin.

"Rogue, I was just stopping by because we were suppose to be the chefs tonight. I seriously hope I wasn't interrupting anything." As she turned that all knowin' grin towards Logan.

"No Kitty, wasn't nothin'. Ah'll meet ya there in a minute. Logan was payin' meh back for what happened at the lake. Ah need ta...freshin' up first."

"'K then Rogue. See you there. I can spare you some time. I got to get some stuff first anyhow. Bye Logan."

He just grunted as Kitty left the room closin' the door behind her. So Ah turn ta Logan.

"Logan, Ah-"

Before Ah could say anythin' else he lunged at meh again, and we were in the same position we were in a few minutes ago.

"Logan, Ah need ta change. So do ya."

"No." He growled.

That smirk again.

"What's wrong sugah. Come on let meh up. Don't make meh force ya. Ah like mah door."

"Rogue we need to talk."

"That's fine, but why don't we do it later, like after dinne'. We can talk all ya want 'bout whatever."

"Ah Promise."

"I don't know if I can wait that long." He said as he let meh go and let meh up.

"Is it that important that it can't wait until after dinne' sugah? If'n ya got somethin' ta say ya can say it. Kitty'll wait." And when Ah see her be pumpin' meh for details.

"Rogue, you have control right?"

"Yeah, but not right now, why?"

"Can you, right now?"

Ah looked at him uncertain as ta what he was askin'.

"Do you trust meh?"

"Of course Logan, whay wouldn't Ah?"

"Just do it for a minute."

Ah close mah eyes and Ah'm concentratin' real hard, when Ah just about had it he must have known cause he took off one'a mah gloves and he must'a took his off too, 'cause he was holdin' mah bare hand in his bare hand. Then right before Ah was about ta open mah eyes he kissed meh. Nothin' platonic either. It was really nice, but then Ah pulled back rememberin' what was goin' on before Ah got lost in that kiss of his. He looked like Ah just ran over his favorite puppy.

"Logan, what does this mean? When did this happen? What are ya tryin' ta tell meh here? Ya'll are really confusin' meh?"

Ah backed up into a wall and slid down it, much like Ah did those months ago when a told him 'bout Carol.

"I think it's pretty obvious darlin'." He told meh as he walked over ta meh with a chair and sat right in front of meh.

"But why, why now, why meh?"

"Do you really have to ask that Rogue?"

"Yes, ya'll got meh pretty confused."

"Rogue ya now I'm not much for talking feeling's. Turn it off and touch meh. Just for a second. You'll understand."

"But what if ya'll get hurt, Ah don't wanna hurt ya sugah."

"You won't darlin', I promise."

"Ya'll can't promise. Ya'll don't know!"

"Rogue, you're not weak. Don't act like this. Just do it."

So Ah sit there starin' at him. Ah don't know.

"Look, Logan Ah gotta get dressed and meet Kitty, so-"

"She said she would wait, quit stalling."

So Ah do it. Ah take mah bare hand a just barely whisk it across his face. He looks real weak but he's still semi-conscious. Ah close mah eyes and Ah see so many images, but there's this feelin' in mah chest. It hurts, then all Ah can hear is 'Mine' in almost a growl. Oh no way, he he loves meh. Ah look at him and he looks so peaceful 'cept he has that smirk on his face. So Ah pick him up and lay him on mah bed. Throw some extra wood inta the fire, quickly change mah clothes and dart off ta the kitchen ta meet Kitty.


	12. Time

TIME

So Ah've been here, in the kitchen, with Kitty cookin' or somethin' like it, while she continues ta babble. When Ah first got here she was waitin' for meh for all the details. Ah told her ta leave meh alone, then she muttered somethin' 'bout meh bein' all snappy and has bein' blabberin' 'bout who knows what 'cause Ah know Ah haven't been payin' much attention. Ah don't even know what Ah'm makin'. Feel sorry for everybody 'cause meh and Kit ain't much of a cookin' team, and after everythin' that happened tonight, Ah'm sure the food will beh worse. But Ah could careless right now, Ah am still tryin' ta sort out all this. Am Ah really that oblivious? How could Ah have not seen this comin'.

Ah don't see him when we put this mess of so called food out, so he must still be asleep. Ah'm just happy Ah didn't put him inta 'coma, but then at least Ah wouldn't have ta worry 'bout what ta say ta him so soon. It's gettin' late as Ah help Kitty with the clean up, and she starts the pesterin' again. So Ah just tell her flat out that Ah don't wanna talk 'bout it just yet, then Ah ask if she can finish the clean up. She tells meh how it's alright and when Ah'm up ta it, she's here for meh. So then Ah take mah dinner 'cause Ah didn't get a chance ta eat earlier, with everybody else and head back ta mah room. Ah slowly creep in 'cause Ah'm not only scared on how ta deal with this situation, but Ah still don't know what ta think. But when Ah creep inside, he's not there. Part of meh is extatic, but the other just knows that Ah gotta face up ta this at some point. Right now, though, is not th' time ta deal with this. Ah eat, change and head on ta bed.

Over the next three days Ah still don't know what ta do 'bout this whole Logan situation. Ah evade him in every possible way 'cause Ah just don't know what ta say. Ah can't even hardly sleep anymore, Ah wake up in a deep sweat with all of his memories in mah dreams. Not just of his past either, but the stuff with meh in it. It just makes it that much harder. These are worse than those ones Ah ever had with Carol or Cody's memories. Today though, Ah noticed Ah didn't have ta evade him. He's been doin' that ta meh taday. Every time Ah see him, even from across th' camp the way he looks at meh. Ah know that look, its almost apologetic, but more so like he thinks Ah hate him or somethin'. That is more than Ah can take, Ah gotta fix this. No matter what he feels for meh, and no matter how confusin' this is, 'cause Ah don't know how Ah feel 'bout him like that, Ah just can't go on like this.

After dinner Ah notice him goin' straight ta his cabin. So then Ah decide, now, why not it's a'good a'time as any. Ah can't take much more of this. Ah know he can tell it's meh at the door by mah scent as Ah knock. Ah hear no answer, not even his usual grunt. So Ah knock again, but still no answer. That's it, time ta get bold here, so Ah crack the door.

"Wolvie, yah decent?"

"Logan?"

"Yeah darlin'?"

He doesn't even turn 'round and look at meh as Ah step inside and shut the door. (Don't need any extra party guests.) He has a bag on his bed and his packin' almost everythin' in his room.

"Ya got a mission sugah?"

No answer.

"Ya runnin' out on us Logan?"

That's when he pauses. No answer, just stops what he's doin' but keeps his back ta meh.

"Ah don't hate ya, sugah. Ya don't have ta do this."

Then Ah finally get a grunt. Ah inch towards him lil by lil now.

"Look, Ah'm really sorry sugah. Ah was kind'a shocked by all this. Ah didn't mean for yah ta take it this way. Ah was just a bit confused."

Still nothing.

"Logan, ya shouldn't leave. They need ya here, sure a lot more than they ev'r needed meh. This is ya'll family. If anybody here should leave, it should beh meh." Ah put mah hand on his shoulder.

He finally turns 'round.

"Rogue, this has been a long time comin'. They may be family, but this isn't my place. Not right now. You do go here. You belong more than you know."

"Sugah, Ah-"

"I know darlin', believe me. I should have handled this better, but I wasn't exactly expecting it myself. I am not one for talk, I'm a man of action."

"Ah know, and Ah wouldn't have it any other way. But do ya really gotta go?"

"Yeah I do."

So I sit on his bed watchin' him pack what's left of his belongin's. All Ah can think is what would Ah do without him. He has been here all this time with meh. Ah can't lose him like this. Ah don't know when or if he'll ev'r come back. When he's done, his eyes meet mine, and we're just starin' at each other and Ah feel this pull in meh. Ah wonder if he feels it too, right now.

"Want some company, sugah?"

"If it means you, darlin', how could I say no?"


	13. Night Out

NIGHT OUT

Aftah Ah left Logan's cabin, Ah high-tailed it back ta mah cabin and backed up anythin' worth takin' and quickly scribbled down a letter so no one would beh worried. Sure they'all figured he would probably pull somethin' like this, but Ah doubt they thought Ah would go with 'em. Ah just tell them Ah'm sorry, but that we would be back, Ah just don't know when and that Ah love 'em all. Ah meet him at the front gate and as we're walkin' Ah ask him where we're goin' and he just grunts at meh. Great way ta start a relationship, isn't it? So Ah decide ta pitch in flyin' since it would be faster and 'cause its dark, so nobody would see us and he just gives meh a dirty look and tells meh Ah talk too much. Fine, so Ah get the point, Ah don't say another word for the rest of the time. He's the one who wanted ta take off in the middle of the night and won't say where he's headed. It's not that Ah care, not like Ah got a better place ta be, but the least he could do is act like Ah'm here. This man is just so frustratin'. Well, we had been walkin' for awhile and it looks like it's maybe a few hours 'til sunrise. So he stirs us over ta a cave that is nearby, pretty big one at that, checks it out and then signals meh over ta him.

"We're gonna stay here for a little while, I don't like the smell of this place. Stay here and I'm

gonna go get some firewood."

After he leaves Ah decide ta take up talkin' ta myself as Ah pull out some blankets ta lay on the ground.

"Well Ah can't be too sure of the next time Ah can sleep, let alone nap with him 'round. Might

just try ta keep meh movin' all night, travelin' ta who knows where. What mess ya get yaself

inta this time Rogue?"

So Ah'm layin' there tryin' not ta fall asleep waitin' for Logan ta come back. It was a useless battle but Ah was relentless. Ah had ta keep watch ta make sure there weren't any problems. Mah eyes shut for what Ah thought was just a'second, and that second Ah noticed Ah opened them right quick. Ah thought Ah must beh crazy though, 'cause sittin' on the other side of a fire, starrin' right at meh was Logan.

"Logan-"

"Sshhh. Darlin' ya need your rest."

"Whay are ya sittin' all the way over there then? Ah know ya too well, got'cha in mah head

remembah. Ya'll need ya rest too. Healin' factor or not."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"Logan, ya'll don't have ta worry 'bout hurtin' meh in the middle of the night, Ah can always just use ya healin' power, and Ah'm all covered up, so get ya sorry hide over here or else."

"Or else what?" Then there's that smirk Ah despise so much.

"Ya'll know Ah can make ya. Ah don't wanna 'cause Ah'm tired, but Ah will."

"Sounds like fun."

"Not when we're makin' a ton of noise and some people find us here and think they can take us

on."

"Like I said, darlin', sounds like fun."

"Not when we have some dead bodies in hear ta sleep next ta us. And Ah know how ya'll just

love that fresh scent of dead people."

"Alright, alright. I see your point."

So he walks up ta meh and lays down next ta meh. It was so comfortable, Ah fell asleep almost instantly. Ah must not have been asleep very long though 'cause when Ah woke up it was still pretty dark outside. But Ah couldn't help it, Logan was havin' a nightmare. After havin' access ta some of his memories and how he tends ta wake up from these, claws out and panicin', Ah decide ta intervene cautiously. So Ah nudge him while callin' out his name. Then Ah get up 'cause he looks like he's gonna lose it, just in his sleep. Ah don't need him freakin' out when he wakes up 'cause he inadvertently tried ta kill meh. So Ah fly up ta the roof of the cave and call out his name a couple more times. Ah feel so bad that Ah can't do anythin', but what can Ah do other than put him in a'coma?

Logan wakes up just like Ah said. But he doesn't take notice as ta where Ah am. Ah'm almost amused at how panicked he is when he can't find meh, then he starts sniffin' and looks up. Ah just smile and ask, "Ya alright, sugah?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doin' up there, darlin'?"

"Ah tried ta wake ya up, but Ah didn't want ya ta freak out 'cause ya accidently tried ta kill meh."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah, but the question is if ya'll right?"

"Fine. Just fine. Why don't you come back down here?" There's that smirk again.

"Ah don't know if'n Ah can trust ya. Ya'll ever just smile sugah. That smirk is awfully scarry when Ah know ya'll plannin' somethin'."

"Then just stay up there then." Ah casually descend slowly and cautiously.

"Look, Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean anythin' by-" He caught meh by surprise and grabbed mah hips and dragged meh down onto the blankets with him. We are just layin' there starin' at each other like nothin' ever happened. He leans toward meh like he's gonna kiss meh when Ah stop him by puttin' mah hands on his chest.

"Logan, Ah can't." He looks so defeated and with a grunt turns over. Ah close mah eyes and tell him, "No, that's not what Ah meant. Ya'll know Ah have ta concentrate first sugah."

Then Ah just hear another grunt. Ah keep mah eyes closed and concentrate on shuttin' mah powers off and when Ah open them there he is with that smirk.

"So does that mean ya'll forgive meh, or were ya'll just playin' meh."

For the first time ever, Ah just see a real, full smile. Ah can't help but give one back, and then he kisses meh.


	14. Back Again

BACK AGAIN

By the time Ah wake up it must beh late in the afternoon and Ah hear a gruff, "Ya up?"

"Well good mornin' ta ya too, Mr. Grouch."

"Are ya hungry darlin'?"

"Yeah a lil. What'cha got?"

"Caught a rabbit."

"Sounds alright, just let meh get dressed. Could ya'll toss meh mah bag over there by ya?"

"Sure, here ya go darlin', just make it quick, we need to be heading-"

_Snikt._

"Logan, what's wrong?"

Then he just signaled for meh ta beh quiet and stay here. Ah just nodded in agreement. Right as Ah had finished gettin' dressed though, Ah heard some whisperin' and then a crack from a twig.

Ah turn 'round just before one of these guys try ta take a swing at meh. Ah ducked down and kicked his legs out from under him. Ah stand up and take account of mah surroundin's. There's 'bout six of them, well minus the one on the floor yellin' out curses. Ah guess Ah used a lil of mah super strength in that kick, whoops. Ah just step back cautiously, Ah'm not sure if they know if Ah'm a mutant or if they just wanna mess with meh 'cause Ah'm a girl. Nobody says anythin', they just continue ta circle meh. Ah decide ta continue the helpless damsel routine while wonderin' where Logan ran off ta. There's no way these guys could'a taken him on.

"What ya'll want with meh?"

"Calm down sweetheart, we don't want to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?"

"Well seeing how women are pretty rare around these parts, we just thought we would take you

with us."

"And how do ya'll expect ta do that? Where ya'll wanna take meh?"

"Like I said, we don't want to hurt you. But we will if we have to. You are coming with us, like it

or not. There's a settlement we took over from those filthy mutants this morning. We can make

sure your safe."

Settlement of mutants. What have they done. Oh no. Well, they must think Ah'm human.

"What's in it for ya'll?"

"You."

"No deal, sugah. Ya'll need ta learn how ta treat a lady."

So Ah start puttin' all those fightin' moves momma taught meh and the moves Ah learned fightin' with the X-men. Ah didn't kill any of 'em. But just as Ah dropped the last one Logan struts in.

"'Bout time sugah. Where have ya'll been. Ah had ta take down these guys all on mah own."

"There were a lot more outside, darlin'. You learn anything?"

"No, but Ah'm 'bout to." So Ah walked over an' croutched down next ta the one with a broken leg, whose the only one who isn't unconscious, and Ah touch 'im with mah bare hand.

"Logan, one of them said somethin' 'bout takin' down some mutant settlement this mornin'.

They did it. They rounded 'em all up and are takin' them ta some sort'a camps. We gotta do

somethin'. We should'a nevah left."

"That's why I wanted to walk, darlin'. We all knew it was coming. I thought we would see them.

I tracked there scent this way, I'm betting they wanted us to come over here."

"Ah don't know sugah. These here are only lackeys. Ah don't know what they were plannin'. But

they didn't know Ah was a mutant. Logan, we gotta do somethin'. Ah can fly us up there. Ah

know there's light out, but if'n Ah stay in the trees, Ah think it's worth the risk."

"It's risky."

"Yeah, but Logan they're all family. We can't just leave them behind, sugah. Ah'm goin' even if

it's without ya."

"Ok. Grab our stuff so that they can't link us to the cave, I'm gonna go check outside and make

sure it's clear."

"Way ahead of ya."

With meh flyin' we made it there in record time. Logan came up with the plan. We didn't want them ta tie us together, 'cause we were both lucky 'nuff ta be able ta pass as humans. Ah dropped him off on the east side and hid mahself on the west side. Ah waited for his signal as he started fought off some guys at the front gates after he drove one of there own trucks threw it. Ya gotta know this man lives for this stuff. So Ah'm in the back tryin' ta release everybody but they'all got some sort a'power inhibitor collar on their necks. Ororo tells meh that I can't bust them off without doin' some sort'a permanent damage, that Ah gotta get the control to it. They are all a lil worse for wear but Ah unlock all their doors, leavin' a lotta guards unconscious 'long the way until Ah find the controls. Finally, the tables have turned. Ah turned them all off with just a switch, then Ah set off ta help Logan. Ah get out there and just as we're all fightin' for our lives, Ah finally reach him. But his eyes look right past meh as Sentinels come flyin' up towards us. There had ta be at least a good three dozen of 'em all headed towards us from the south. That is when we'all gotta a lil overwhelmed. Ah tried ta help as many mutants as Ah could get out through the west entrance, the way Ah got in. Cyclops was leadin' the way, so Ah had ta make back ta Logan. That's when things got really tricky. There was a handful of us left tryin' to give the others time ta get out'ta here. Ah saw Kitty, Jean, Bobby, and a few others Ah hadn't quite met. But where is Logan? That's when Ah heard him.

"JEAN!"

He was makin' his way over ta her, but it was too late. The sentinels were overwhelmin' us, but the ones she was fightin', they caught on ta her abilities and changed tactics. Watchin' this in action, Ah ended up gettin' caught mahself. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"WOLVERINE!"

He turned and saw meh, but he looked like a deer caught in the headlights or somethin'. But that's the last thing Ah saw before the lights went out.

When Ah came to they had one a'those collars on meh. Ah was in a white room all bah mahself, tied down ta some bed, but still in an upright position. Boy did Ah feel nauseous. Nobody would say two words ta meh when they came inta the room though. They just kept runnin' these weird tests on meh. Ah felt like a pin cushion. Finally they stopped and dragged meh ta this cell. None of us were allowed ta talk or they would come and use some stun guns on us. Everyonce in a while ya could hear screamin' from those rooms they brought meh from when Ah first got here, but Ah would hardly see whoever they brought back, if they brought them back. Other screams would beh from nearby, where the guards would rape some of the women. They never did it ta meh though. Don't know why, 'cause Ah would see some of'em starrin' at meh that way and make leud comments. Finally Ah figure out what's wrong. Ah'm pregnant. They probably made some hands off rule for meh, 'cause they think of it as some sort'a experiment. Ah gotta get out a'here. Ah can't seem ta get a break though.

Now Ah've been here for 'bout four months. The nausea gone, but Ah started showin' so one of the women they drag meh ta see once a month gave meh some scrubs ta wear. They also started givin' meh extra helpin's of whatever greul they give us. Tonight was different though. They must'a found anothah settlement 'cause we're fillin' up fast. They always tried ta make sure Ah kept a solitary cell though, but Ah guess they had no choice. They threw this guy in here with meh after they hurt him pretty badly. Ah tried ta help him ta lay on the cot they got in here fer meh. He was so bloody, so Ah tried ta clean him up as much as Ah could. Ah didn't exactly have a first aid kit. Ah had ta laugh though 'cause right before he fell asleep he looked up at meh with the most amazin' eyes and muttered, "Un ange."


	15. The New Guy

THE NEW GUY

Ah tried ta help him as much as Ah could. At least they didn't come for 'im. He was messed up pretty bad. For the past week his been in and outta conciousness. For the first few nights he had a bad fever. So Ah took off his shoes, trenchcoat, and shirt and tried ta cool him down with a cool damp make-shift rag, which was just a piece of mah shirt ah had torn off. Ah gave him as much water ta drink as he would let meh. Ah sure hope he doesn't die on meh. That is the last thing Ah need right now. But mah hopes got ahead of meh when his fever broke. But he still wouldn't wake up. When finally, Ah heard him movin' 'round restless one night Ah got up ta check on him. He just opened those eyes and let out a small gasp.

"Un ange." All Ah do is laugh. Why would this guy think this?

"Sorry sugah, but Ah'm pretty sure that Ah'm one'a the farthest things from bein' an angel. Ya'll

right now? Ya'll been out fer quite sometime now, Ah was a lil worried ya'll wouldn't wake up

for meh."

"Not exactly feelin' myself, chere, mais things are certainment lookin' better."

He actually had the nerve ta check meh out. Is he crazy, were stuck in a cell. Who knows what these people want with us.

"Are ya'll hungry. Ah have enough here. Been savin' what Ah could for ya for when ya'll decided ta give meh some company."

"Sounds like a plan chere."

"Do ya'll need some help sugah?" Ah add 'cause he looks a lil whoozy when he sits up.

"Non, it's no probleme."

He calmly gets up and walks up over ta meh so smoothly, like nothin' ever happened. Then he just stares inta mah eyes for a moment before he decides ta eat. He is rather handsome, and those eyes. They're black were they should be white, and his eyes are actually red.

"Don't eat too much, ya'll haven't eaten in a'while. Ya'll don't wanna hurt yaself."

"What's ya name, chere?" Ah hesitate.

"Rogue."

"De names Gambit. Why are ya here?"

"Aren't ya gonna ask where ya'lls clothes are?"

"Ya said Gambit been out fer a while. Just figured ya had good reason. Not ta mention the bowl of water next ta da bed with a piece of ya shirt in it."

"Yeah, ya had a fever, sugah. Didn't know what ta do. First Ah just tried ta clean the blood off and fix ya'll up."

"Merci."

"Not a problem."

"So why ya here?"

"Ah was taken from a mutant settlement in Canada. You."

"One in Mexico."

"So where do ya'll think we are then. Somewhere in the middle?"

"Oui."

"Why they beat ya'll so bad?"

"Escaped the last time they caught ol' Gambit."

"Oh."

"Ya from the south?"

"Mississippi originally. Went ta Canada 'cause of all this. Didn't wanna get caught."

"Gambit from Louisiana."

"Ah can tell, accent kind'a gives ya'll away sugah."

"Why ya in here with Gambit, chere. Usually, they keep us in single cells?"

"Don't know. Ah was here first. They tend ta leave meh alone 'cept once a'month ta run tests on meh."

He looked real grim and turned away from meh.

"Ya, I know all 'bout those chere."

"Oh no, they haven't done that ta me yet. Don't know why, but Ah think it has somethin' ta do with meh bein' pregnant. Ah have a feelin' they want mah baby."

"We gonna have ta get ya outta here then, before ya due then, chere."

"Just 'cause here again, don't mean ya'll can break out again."

"Non, but there's a lot ya don't know 'bout Gambit chere. Looks can be deceivin'.

"What's that sugah."

That's when he decided ta get a lil personnel. We kept our voices down as ta not alert the guards and got real quiet when we knew they were comin'. He told meh 'bout how he grew up in Nah Orleans and how he was a master thief. It's funny how we had so much in common. We were both adopted, grew up in the south, worked for the wronged types of people, lost somebody we loved, and so on. He was real kind ta meh. He never asked meh too many questions 'bout the father. Ah wasn't sure of what Ah should tell 'im, but he seemed ta understand. He even helped meh when Ah was all moody. Even with mah extra portions he was always tryin' ta get meh ta eat his food. He was always checkin' things out 'waitin' for the right time' for a break out. They really seemed ta have boosted security since the last time he was here, and they moved stuff 'round. Instead of a'bunch of controls for all the collars, there was one guard who had a lil controller and he could turn one collar on or off at a'time. Over the last few months they took Gambit a'couple a times, but they always brought 'im back a lil worse for wear. Everytime he always tried ta call meh an angel. Sometimes Ah started ta wonder if he wasn't just hopin' it was true.

It's been 'bout another four months since then and Gambit came up with a plan. He told meh tonight's the night so be ready 'cause we are gonna try and make it even with meh as big as a house. Also said somethin' 'bout carryin' meh if he had ta. Yeah, there's a thought. They came and dragged him out 'bout the time they usually do for whatever torture they plan on givin' him. Not long after they take him though, somethin' happens. Oh no, not now. All Ah can do is clutch mah stomach and scream. Mah knees buckle onto the floor as Ah feel mah water break.

Some guards come ta check on meh, thinkin' they were gonna have'ta quiet meh down when they notice mah on the ground and water on the floor. They grab meh and nearly carry meh outta the cell and drag meh into some room. It's like the one that Ah was in when they first brought meh here. Everythin' was white but there was blood smeared all over the place. The contractions just keep comin'. The female doctor that has been checkin' meh comes in and whispers ta the guards somethin' Ah couldn't hear if'n Ah tried 'specially with all this pain. Then the guards bring back some tools, and they hand them ta her as shes checkin' meh out. She mutters somethin' 'bout bein' fully dilated and efaced. Then she leaves the room tellin' the guards she will be right back. One of the guards tells her that he guesses the stuff they put in mah food worked. When she comes back, she has a full team with her.

After 'bout an hour of pushin', Ah just gave birth ta a beautiful baby girl. The doctor let meh hold her while she went ta talk ta her team across the room. She was beautiful. She had a full head of Logans hair. She looked healthy. Ah tried hummin' ta her as she peacefully smiled at meh, while Ah was tryin' ta act like Ah couldn't hear what they were sayin.

"I thought you said it was going to be a boy."

"Yes, I thought it was. Ultrasounds cannot always be exact."

"Is it healthy."

"Yes, it appears to be so, but I need to run some tests."

"Do you know anything about it's powers."

"Not yet. Children with the X gene tend to know have any powers until puberty. However, when both parents are mutants, their powers tend to show up sooner. There is no way to be sure, or if the child will even have any abilities whatsoever."

"When can we take the child."

"As soon as I run my tests."

"Are you going to need any extra help."

"No, I have enough guards here to pry the child away. What do you want me to do with the mother afterwards?"

"After she recovers, she is to be treated just like the rest. Catalogue her powers and such to see how useful she will be."

"Yes sir."

"Come with back to the office with us and I will give you all the information we have found about her and the father."

"Yes sir. Just let me set the child up for her tests and I will be right there."

Then they took her away. Mah daughter, they took her and left meh there with only two guards.


	16. Breakin' Out

BREAKIN' OUT

Ah don't know how he found meh, but he did. He came in there and knocked the guards out before they knew what hit 'em.

"Can ya walk chere?"

"Ah don't know. How did ya'll find meh?"

"Before I came back for ya, I saw some files on you. They were druggin' ya so they could induce

ya labour. The file said what room, plus the security cameras did help some." He told meh as he

helped meh up.

"We have ta find mah baby, they took mah baby."

"I know chere, but we can't deal with that right now. They already sent her off before I could get

ta her. She's highly guarded and already left this place. Somethin' 'bout sending her to her

father. Right now we gotta get ya outta her femme. Else ya end up dead." Then he picks meh up

cradlin' meh like some child and takes off down the halls. We end up havin' some trouble when

we had almost made it out, so he put meh down real close by and started blowin' up things.

Thats when Ah notice his collar's gone. He had no trouble whatsoever with the guards, and there had ta have been almost a dozen of them. But in the process he blew up a wall. He picks meh up again tosses meh inta one of their trucks and hotwires it. As were drivin' off Ah hear this great big boom. Ah turn back and it was some gas tank that exploded. Ah turn back ta him and his grinnin' with his eyes still on the road. Ah can't believe this. But Ah can't help it and Ah slowly drift off'ta sleep.

When Ah wake up mah collars gone and Ah'm layin' in what looks like a motel room. Nothin' too rich, but not exactly cheap neither. Ah noticed Ah was still wearin' the hospital gown that was put on meh when Ah was givin' birth. As Ah started ta sit up Gambit walked inta the room.

"Are ya feelin' any better chere?"

"Gambit where are we?"

"In a hotel. Thought that was kind'a obvious. Sorry I wasn't here, Gambit went ta get'cha some

clothes, food, and other stuff ya might need."

"Whay are ya'll helpin' meh? Ah'm just dead weight, sugah. We both know it."

"Couldn't leave ya in there ta die. But you didn't answer Gambit the first time. You alright?" Then he reached out ta touch mah bare arm. Ah flinched.

"Don't touch meh."

"You know Gambit, chere. Not gonna hurt'cha."

"Ah know, but that collars gone. Ah could hurt'cha with a touch."

"Is that it. That why ya always changed the subject when we talked 'bout our powers. What can

ya do anyway."

"Ah'm sorry. It's just that Ah can control it, but with that collar, and all that time in that cell, Ah

haven't had ta and Ah'm kind'a outta practice. Ah don't know how hard it'll beh ta turn it back

off or fer how long Ah can hold it."

"Oui, mais what can ya do." Ah held out mah bare hand and held it out in front of 'im a few

inches from his face.

"If'n Ah wanted ta touch ya'll right now," Ah took a deep breath, "Ah would absorb ya'll. Ah

would absorb ya'll memories, life force, and in mutants their powers. Dependin' on how long

Ah hold on, Ah could put ya'll inta coma or kill ya." He was silent, but didn't seem too

shocked.

"But ya learned to control it?"

"Yeah."

"That the only power ya got then?"

"Not 'xactly. Ya'll know how Ah said Ah could kill ya?" He nodded.

"Well, that's happened. Ah didn't wanna do it, but-" That's when Ah couldn't stop the tears from

comin'. He took some extra blankets and wrapped them 'round mah shoulders and pulled meh inta a hug.

"Sshhh. It's gonna beh alright chere. You don't need ta go explainin'. Right now ya need ta be in

good health, non?"

"Look, Rogue," then he took some of the material from the blanket and used it as a barrier for his hand as he lifted mah chin ta his face. "We need ta get'cha taken care of so we can get outta here

before those couchons catch us here. It's only a'matter of time, chere. Gambit's here, and he

gonna take care of ya like ya took care of 'im. Can ya walk?"

Ah choked back a sob. Ah almost didn't even hear what he was sayin' as Ah noticed how close his face was from mine.

"Yeah, Ah think Ah can. Ah might need a'lil help ta get onta mah feet though."

He nodded in understandin'. He helped meh onta mah feet, but Ah almost slipped so he helped meh ta the bathroom. He sat meh down onto the toilet as he turned on the shower fer meh.

"Sugah, is that whay ya'll helpin' meh? 'Cause Ah helped ya'll."

"Some of it, but we should talk 'bout that later chere. Are ya gonna be able ta handle yaself?"

Mah turn ta nod.

"If ya need any help, just call me, alright? Don't worry 'bout anything or bein' modest. Don't

want a belle femme like ya dead in here 'cause ya don't want no help."

"It's not a problem, Ah feel stronger already." So Ah stand up and show him.

"See." He gave meh a small smile in acknowledgment as he left and closed the door behin' him.

The shower was nice but Ah couldn't help but fear for mah child. Ah know they needed her so they wouldn't hurt her, but Ah had ta get her back. Ah have ta find her. Then Ah remembered, that Gambit said somethin' 'bout them sendin' her ta where her father was. They had Logan, and he's still alive. They had ta know who the father was, no doubt 'bout it. So he was sent ta another facility, but that could beh anywhere. This could take a long time. When Ah got outta the shower, Gambit had left everythin' Ah needed on the counter and on top of the toilet. None of that was there before, and Ah never heard him come in. Wow, he was good. It took meh a lil while ta get mahself together, but when Ah got back he was nowhere ta be seen, but there was food on a table left fer meh.

When Ah was just 'bout finished he strolled back in twirlin' some keys 'round on one of his fingers.

"Ya ready chere?"

"Ah suppose, but Gambit, where we goin'?"

"Ta see an ol' friend."

"Gambit, Ah gotta find mah baby."

"Oui, but not know. We gotta go into hidin' else you will only end up back where we were and

they treat ya worse than they did me that first night."

"Ah understand, just hard is all."

"So, ya ready?"

"Of course Ah'm ready swamp rat, what Ah got that Ah'm takin' with meh?" That's when a see a smirk come up ta his lips. Whay do men have ta smirk. Sure its really cute that way he does it-Stop it girl. Last thing ya'll need is ta get involved with somebody else. What happened ta how ya'll feel 'bout Logan. Ya'll had a baby with 'im.

"Chere. Rogue." Ah come out of mah deep thoughts as Ah see his hand wavin' past mah face.

"What? Don't 'cha got any gloves Ah can wear. Ah don't like bein' so open?"

"Sorry chere, mais no time right now and it gives them a clue ta how ta find us. If ya ready let's

go."

We head out ta this lil blue Nissan and he opens the passengers side for meh.

"Thank ya."

Then he gets into the driver's side and we head on out. After we get onta the freeway Ah decide its time for some answers.

"Gambit, where are we."

"'pparently from what Gambit can tell when in Michigan."

"Where did ya'll get mah clothes and this car? Ya'll didn't steal them did ya?"

"Why non. 'Cause too much suspicion."

"Then how did ya get the money for all this and the hotel room?"

"Got some friends."

"Fair 'nough but-"

"We playin' twenty questions or somethin' or do I get ta ask some questions too chere?" Then he looked at meh with that smirk.

"What'cha wanna know that ya'll don't already?"

"How 'bout ya real name?"

"As far as Ah'm concerned sugah, mah real name is Rogue. That other part of mah life is over."

"Fair 'nough. How did ya end up in Canada."

"After all that happened Ah heard some people talkin' 'bout Canada and their unhelpfullness in

the mutant problem and how they probably had settlements up there, so Ah-"

"Ya what chere."

"Ya'll might as well know, Ah flew."

"So, how did ya find the others?"

"Maybe ya'll don't understand. Ah fly, physically. After Ah got there Ah wondered 'round for a

while 'fore Ah found anybody."

"Ya fly. That it."

Ah just sat up and looked out the window.

"Chere, Gambit don't mean ta push ya. If there's somethin' ya don't feel comfortable talkin'

'bout with Gambit, just say so."

"Ah know, just hard dealin' with all this. Ya'll been so nice ta meh and Ah still have trouble

talkin' 'bout the simple things most seem ta know already. Ah can fly, Ah have super-strength

and Ah'm invulnerable. Ah also believe that there some sort of sixth sense that Ah got from-" she paused.

"Like Gambit said, chere, ya don't gotta tell him anything."

"Thank ya sugah."

"De rein. So what would la belle femme like ta talk 'bout?"

"How 'bout why ya'll keep callin' meh that?"

"Call ya what?"

"Dear, or beautiful woman. Ya'll could just call meh Rogue."

"But where's the fun in that." Then he smirks at meh and all Ah could do is laugh. This should certainly beh interestin'.


	17. On the Road

ON THE ROAD

We traveled all day today. Looks like we just 'bout made it through two states headin' south. Couldn't help the fact that we would be movin' a whole lot quicker if we didn't have ta make so many pit stops. Ah told 'im Ah was dead weight, but he continues ta baby meh. Even though it bugs meh ta no end, it is kind'a sweet. Sometimes when he thinks Ah don't notice, Ah can feel him starin' at meh even through those sunglasses he wears when we're outside. He's been doin' that since Ah met him though, but all the more now. Ah don't like ta meet his eyes though, 'cause as soon as Ah catch him he doesn't turn away, he just keeps starin' and sometimes he smirks and that is just too unnervin'. He reads meh like a book though, Ah could'a sworn he was a telepath or somethin' but Ah know that those telepaths have a real hard time readin' mah mind. He always knows when Ah'm hungry or feel Ah need ta go ta the bathroom. Then all that starin' on top of that. He quit askin' so many questions though, he never did that when we were in the cell, 'cept for that first day. Must'a figured he didn't need ta know all that then or somethin'. Ah asked him if we could stop in a hotel or somethin' though, Ah need a shower and a bed. He just quietly agreed and we found an small abandoned town. He had meh wait in the car while he went and found keys ta open some rooms. He handed meh a pair of keys and Ah just kind'a stared at them. He looked at meh, not quite understandin' what the matter was for the first time, in a long time.

"Ah, Ah...just don't know how Ah would feel all alone in a room."

He just nodded and gave meh a small smile. Then he took mah keys and we walked a few doors down and he pulls out a new set a'keys. He holds the door open fer meh, when Ah walk in its not too bad. Actually pretty clean too. Two beds, tv, phone, bathroom. But Ah highly doubt that the tv and phone work. Ah turn on the lightswitch and that actually worked so there is probably some hot water. That put a smile on mah face.

"Do ya mind?" Ah turn ta him pointin' towards the bathroom.

"Non. Ya go right ahead chere. Ladies first. Gambit gonna go and look for somethin' for us ta eat."

"Thank ya sugah."

"Pas de probleme."

The shower felt so nice. Ah can't believe how much better that made meh feel. Ah get mahself dressed and head on outta the bathroom ta see what he found. He's just sittin' on his bed starin' at the wall not even noticin' Ah'm in the room for once.

"Everythin' alright sugah?"

"Huh-oh oui. That shower nice."

"Just what the doctor ordered. Even has hot water. So what ya'll find?"

"Got some maps and-"

"Ya'll know what Ah mean sugah."

"Oui chere, but ya look tres belle when ya angry." Ah just stick out mah tongue at him.

"Promises, promises."

"Whay ya no good, dirty rotten-"

"Now now chere. Let's not let those kind'a words slip outta that petit bouche, non?

"Cajun!"

"Some sandwiches and beignets."

"Ah won't even bother askin' how or where. Ya'll certainly full a'surprises."

"Ya have no idea, chere." It wasn't the words that bothered meh, but the way he said them. Low and husky and Ah noticed his sunglasses were off. All Ah can think is has somethin' changed. Sure he flirts with meh but it always just seemed like it was in a friendly manner, this time Ah could'a swore he meant it.

"Gambit."

"Oui."

"Ya'll never told meh what ya'll powers were."

"Thought ya saw Gambit in action."

"Blowin' up stuff. Is that all? How's it work?"

"Gambit touch somethin' and usin' kinetic energy it go 'boom'."

"Is that all sugah?"

"Why ya ask chere?"

"Just curious, what else ya holdin' up ya sleeve?"

"Besides the eyes?"

"Definitely."

"Gambit an empath. He sense ya emotions."

"Ah knew. That why ya know so much 'bout meh. Ya could sense meh bein' uneasy so Ah need to stop somewhere. That why ya stare at meh too, checkin' mah emotions?" Oh no, not that smirk, he's up ta somethin'.

"Something like that, oui."

"Whay, ya'll don't trust lil ol' meh?" Ah drawl out hopin' ta get some sort'a information. Over all this time we have spent together, even in the cell, when we talk ta each other we tell each other a lot, but we both leave out a whole lotta stuff in between too.

"Oh chere, whay would you think anything like that?"

"Well, fer starter's Ah'm fine now and ya'll still haven't hardly told meh anythin'. Ya'll barely tell meh what your powers are and ya'll want so much more information outta meh. What 'bout fairs fair?"

"Chere ya wound ol' Gambit. Don't ya trust him? Especially after all this time."

"Ah suppose, ya haven't done anythin' wrong and whay would ya'll take meh away from there just ta send meh somewhere worse. But sugah, its eatin' away at meh. Whay not just tell meh?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise! Ah hate surprises."

"But that's where all the fun is. Now ya finish ya dinner and Gambit gonna shower."

"Fine."

Just as Ah finished eatin' he comes outta the bathroom. Ah could'a kicked mahself fer all the thoughts Ah was thinkin' seein' him all clean and only wearin' a pair of clingy boxers and a towel wrapped 'round his neck. Ah turn away blushin' and Ah'm tryin' ta control mah feelin's 'cause of him bein' an empath. Ah wonder though if he can always sense mah feelin's 'cause telepaths have trouble readin' mah mind. Maybe Ah could use that ta mah advantage. As he struts ta his bed and finishes tryin' ta dry his hair with the towel he stares at meh contently.

"Showers that good huh?"

"Oui. Still had hot water when Gambit get out."

"Well if ya'll gonna sleep in ya underwear, do ya mind if Ah-"

"Non. Ya get comfortable any way ya need ta chere. Gambit not do nothin' ya don't want." Mah turn for a good smirk.

"Alright then." Ah undress until Ah'm only in mah shirt and underwear. He didn't see that comin', but ya gotta know he was hopin'. He kept tryin' not ta look and peekin' all at once. Ah could'a swore he blushed, just once. Then Ah pulled up the blankets and layed down.

"Night Gambit."

"Remy."

"Ah'm sorry."

As he turned out the lights he told meh, "Gambit's real name chere. Remy LeBeau."

Ah sit up real fast. "Ya'll kiddin' meh right."

"Quoi. Non chere, c'est vrai."

"Just figures, ya'll sure ya didn't name yaself that."

"Quoi."

"LeBeau. Sounds like somethin' ya'll use in a bad pick up line."

"Sure Rogue. Why ya go callin' yourself that anyway.."

"Maybe Ah'm mischievous sugah."

"Really?"

"Goodnight Remy LeBeau." Ah said with a chuckle.

"Goodnight Rogue."


	18. Promises

PROMISES

Its so cold and dark outside, but there is some kind'a buildin' up ahead. Ah show the guards some sort'a id card and they let meh pass, but when Ah look down at the card, it doesn't have a name or picture on it, just some barcode and a giant X. So Ah'm lead inta this weird medical facility and Ah'm told ta watch for anybody who shouldn't beh here by some doctor Ah think. So Ah'm wonderin' 'round doin' mah rounds when Ah come inta some empty room where all the lights are off except there is this dim light over some tank towards the end. A quietly walk over ta it when Ah see it's a man. He has dark hair, but Ah can't see his face 'cause he has an oxygen mask on as he's suspended in some type'a fluid. So Ah look 'round the tank and find a file that says 'Weapon X', and when Ah open it and read the paperwork it speaks of a Wolverine. Ah look back at the man who just at that moment opens his eyes. Ah am in awe, and Ah drop the file and come ta face him in the tank and whisper, "Logan?" Before Ah could even blink Ah had three metal claws in mah chest.

"NNOOO!"

Ah'm breathin' heavy and sweatin' profusely as Ah sat up right quick. Then Ah remember where Ah am and Ah can't help but ta cry as Ah wonder where that came from. But that is when Ah feel two strong arms pull meh back behind meh a lil and into an embrace. As Ah am sobbin' miserably, he whispers, "Sshh chere, it was just a dream. Nothin' bad gonna happen ta ya. Remy be here and he make sure of that."

"Remy?"

"Oui." Ah sit up just a lil so Ah can see his eyes.

"Promise?"

"Oui. Je promets." Then he plants a kiss on mah head using mah hair as protection. Ah let him hold meh in silence as a try ta pull mahself together.

"Rogue."

"Mmhmm."

"We need ta talk about somethin' before we get to where we headin'." Ah notice the serious tone in his voice and Ah sit up and scoot away from him makin' sure Ah'm covered by mah covers since Ah just remembered what Ah was wearin'.

"Sure sugah. What 'bout?" Then he seems nervous, he gets up and starts pacin' a bit.

"What's wrong Remy?"

"We're, we're headin' ta Louisiana. I know a place where we can be safe for a lil while."

"That's fine sugah. But what's got ya all worked up."

"It's with ma famille."

"Oh." That's when Ah remember how we talked 'bout our families. All Ah know he was adopted and he didn't get along with them real well right now, kind'a like meh and mine.

"Are ya'll sure that it's gonna beh alright?"

"Oui, it's just," then he finally stopped pacin' and took a deep breath but kept lookin' anywhere but at meh.

"Remy was sent away from there, never allowed ta come back...Remy beh exiled, chere."

"Then how is that safe?"

"They didn't want ta do it. They had no choice. When Remy was a pup, he met this girl and we fell in love. So when we were both eighteen our parents decided that we had ta get married, they arranged it, like it or not. In the Big Easy there are two guilds, the thieves and the assassins. The two always fightin'. She was the daughter of the assassins leader. Mon frere was already married and since Remy already love her mon pere decide that we should bring peace bah havin' the two of us get married."

"So ya'lls daddy was the leader of the thieves guild?"

"Oui. Remy be the prince of thieves."

"So whay ya'll booted out then?"

"'Cause after we got married, her brother didn't like it and decided he gonna kill Remy. It was a fight ta the death and guess who won." Then he finally looked meh in the eyes.

"They didn't wanna kill Remy 'cause they said it was all honorable. Remy just defended himself. Don't matter though, he still dead."

"So the assassins gonna want ya hide if ya come anywhere near there. So how is that safe?"

"When we a few hours from there Remy tell ya how ta get there while he hidin' in the back seat."

All Ah can do is look at him an raise an eyebrow.

"Remy knows, but it's the only place he can think where ya can be safe chere. 'Leat for a few days. They might even know how ta help track down ya petit. They got connections."

"If'n ya'll think its safe that's all Ah needed ta know. Whay ya'll tell meh the rest of this."

"Chere ya needed ta know what ya gettin' into."

"An what's that?"

"Bein' protected bah a killer."

"Oh, is that all." Then he looked at meh like Ah'd grown two heads or somethin'.

"Ya seem ta forget who has the poison skin. An' it was self-defense, at least on ya part." Ah decide there's somethin' very interestin' in lookin' at mah hands.

"Chere, what sa mere do ta ya?"

"Ah guess ya'll deserve ta know what ya'll gettin' inta yaself. She made meh a killer."

"How's that chere?"

"Ah was trained bah one of the world's top assassins but she ain't part a'no guild. She found meh and used meh ta kill her worst enemy. Told meh lies, but memories don't lie. Ah thought she loved meh."

"Who was she?"

"Ya'll ever hear of a mutant bah the name Mystique." Ah needed ta see his reaction, but when Ah looked up at him Ah didn't see one. So that is probably the end of that. Mah clothes are right next ta the bed, so Ah get up and get mahself dressed. As Ah'm gettin' dressed he walks off somewhere and comes back in with two cups a'coffee. We don't talk until we're back on the freeway.

"Remy?"

"Oui chere."

"Can ya'll read mah emotions all the time?"

"Non. Ya a hard person ta read." Ah thought so.

"So ya'll can only know what Ah'm feelin' if'n Ah-"

"Project it or make it obvious. That somethin' she showed you?"

"At first, but Ah found out Ah don't have ta. Somethin' in the nature of mah powers. Telepaths can't get through without mah permission either."

"Remy too. Gotta keep up these walls 'round Remy's mind or else the emotions too strong."

"Can ya'll project them back at people? Ya know, make them feel how ya'll want them too?"

"Oui, but Remy don't enjoy doin' that if he don't have to. It's no fun that way." Then he turns and gives meh that awful smirk.

"When do ya'll think we'll get there?"

"Probably have ta stay somewhere else 'gain tonight, so sometime tomorrow."

"Ya'll know Ah could just fly us there."

"You could chere, but then we would have tons of angry humans with their angry sentinels ta carry out their business with us. Don't even practice turnin' ya skin on and off. It will trigger somethin' and they can detect the X gene in us anyway. Use ya powers and the humans will know and send them out after us like a pack of crazy dogs."

"Oh now ya'll tell meh." The look on his face was utterly priceless.

"Ah'm just jokin' sugah." He just shakes his head and looks back ta the road.


	19. Good Ol' Mississippi

GOOD OL' MISSISSIPPI

Today we drove straight through Mississppi, and boy did that bring back memories. It has been so long since the last time Ah have been anywhere near here. It was 'round dinner time so when we saw a lil coffee shop still standin' we went ta check it out and see if it was alright. It reminded meh of that ol' coffee shop in Chicago long time ago, before Ah headed ta Canada. But this place was a lil more homey, probably 'cause of it bein' in Mississippi. It's funny how after everythin' everythin' is always the same out here. We sit down and a lady brings us coffee and a'couple of sandwiches but Ah notice that she's been starin' at Remy. Not like he's a mutant, but more like checkin' him out and he just smiles and nods like this happens ta him all the time.

"So, what kind person were ya'll before this whole mess started sugah?"

"Remy don't change for nobody."

"Oh really?"

"Oui. Life is like a good game a'cards chere. Ya win some ya lose some."

"So ya'll admittin' ya lose."

"Non. Remy has before, but know he knows better and he knows how ta play the game much better."

"Cards or life?"

"Take ya pick."

"Guess Ah've been gettin' bad hands then, huh?"

"Wouldn't say that chere, ya here with Remy." Ah hate that smirk. Ah just wanna wipe it clear off'a his face.

"Oh yes, Ah just couldn't live without Remy. Ah hold mah breath everytime ya leave the room just waitin' for ya'll ta come back." Mah voice was just drippin' with sarcasm while Ah thicken that southern accent of mine.

"Oh chere, why ya wound Remy so." As he put a hand over his heart and fakes a painful look.

"Well if ya'll got a problem with meh, Ah'm pretty sure one of the ladies of this fine establishment would just love ta take mah place." She must have overheard this 'cause she was starrin' intently at Remy awaitin' his decision. He winks at her and she blushes, then he takes mah hand and tells meh, "How could anyone take your place, chere." Then that smirk somehow looks like it got real wicked. That's it. Ah leaned in and moved mah face a few inches away from his. "Ya'll think ya can wrap meh 'round ya'll finger like that, ya'll dead wrong." Ah snapped and Ah pulled mah hand back.

"Whenever ya'll through with whatever it is ya'll up ta, Ah'll meet ya in the car." Then Ah turn and start ta walk away. Over mah shoulder Ah let him know, "But Ah ain't waitin' very long swamp rat." and storm out the door. Ah leaned against the car and crossed mah arms. Ah timed him, he was came out of that coffee shop in 10.2 seconds after Ah had made it ta the car.

"What was all that about?"

"Don't mess with meh Cajun, Ah ain't got no time for games."

"Ya got a lot ta learn about life than femme."

"No Ah don't! Ya'll don't get it, life ain't no game, and Ah got 'nough problems right now. Ya'll don't have ta be serious all the time, but ya don't mess with people. Ah ain't some object Remy, Ah'm a woman. So was that lady in there and Ah know ya'll were messin' with her emotions."

"Non. I-"

"No, ya gonna let meh finish. Ah know it wasn't with ya'll powers, but ya did it just the same. Some sick twisted game ya'll got there."

"Je regrete."

Then we got inta the car and headed for the highway.

"So is that who ya'll were?"

"Like Remy said, he don't change fer nothing."

"So ya'll not just a thief-"

"Master thief."

"Whatever, Prince Remy." He smiled even though he had ta hear the sarcasm.

"Ya'll _are_ a womanizin' thief who speaks in the third person and comes from a long line of annoyin' swamp rats." His face had that same serious expression that he had this mornin'.

"You think Remy's annoyin'?" Ah smiled and looked away. It was all Ah could do ta stop mahself from laughin' uncontrollably.

"What am Ah gonna do with ya Cajun?"

"I got a few ideas chere." There's that smirk again.

"Hmph. Don't ya'll know when ta quit."

"Not when Remy talkin' ta you, chere."

"Remy, wake meh up when we stop. Ah don't think Ah can handle much more of ya'll company right now."

"Reves Doux."


	20. Lost

LOST

When Ah woke up, the car wasn't movin' and Remy wasn't in the driver's side, so Ah look up and he's standin' outside of the car starrin' ahead of us. It's not dark yet, but it will beh soon. Ah get out of the car and stretch and Ah notice a map on the hood. He throws the cigarette away and turns ta meh and gives meh a small grin, so Ah give him one too.

"What's goin' on sugah."

"We drove far 'nough that we're about on the border of Louisiana, but I can't seem to find a place ta stay the night."

"Ah don't think that we should be out at night though, not here. They might do a sweep and see if they find any mutants 'round these parts hidin' out."

"I know, just trying to figure out what to do 'bout this."

"Ya'll said we were 'bout by the border right?"

"Oui."

"Was there anythin' behind us."

"Not for couple of hours."

"We could try some side roads."

"Too dangerous, we wouldn't find nothin'. We out in the middle of nowhere."

"Yah, but we still in Mississippi. Theres bound ta be somethin' out here. So many small towns out here, Ah think we can find somethin'. Most places out here are abandoned now."

"You sure, its still risky."

"Aren't ya'll the one who said that life was a game, sugah." Ah put mah hand on mah hip and smirked.

"You challengin' me chere?"

"Whay sugah, how could ya'll possably come up with a crazy thin' like that. Ah wouldn't dream of it." Sarcasm usually seems ta work with him, if nothin' else ta lighten the mood here.

"Alright, lets go. Oh and Rogue." As soon as Ah turn 'round ta see what he wants he tosses meh the keys.

"You get ta lead the way."

Ah found a narrow path hidden in some trees. Sure it was a bumpy ride, and a longshot, but maybe, just maybe it would beh worth it. Oh and that it was, definitely. Just as it had gotten dark Ah parked right in front of a huge colonial home. It was definitely abandoned, only things missin' were anythin' of value, which is somethin' Remy noticed right away. It was beautiful none the less. Nearly untouched bah all this maddness in the world. Ah even found some old clothes in mah size, Remy did too. Ah was a bit apprehensive, but we agreed that it would beh ok ta stay in separate rooms across the hall from one another since none of the rooms had two beds in it. So we said our 'goodnights' and went off ta bed.

After a while of tryin' ta sleep Ah found mahself a bit restless so Ah went down ta the kitchen ta see if Ah could find anythin' edible. So Ah'm diggin' 'round in the cabinets and the pantry when Ah get a weird feelin' and see two red eyes that look almost as if they are burnin'.

"Could ya'll not sneak up on somebody like that."

"Sorry chere, didn't mean ta scare ya. Just heard some noise."

"That's alright. Ah didn't mean ta wake ya."

"Non. You didn't wake me. Just heard some noise. Lookin' for a late night snack."

"Yeah, Ah just felt a lil restless. Truthfully hopin' ta find somethin' sweet."

"Well thats no good for ya." Then Ah turn 'round and almost dropped mah jaw 'cause Ah didn't notice that he wasn't wearin' anythin' but a pair of boxers. Ah shake those thoughts from mah head and tell him, "Who said anythin' 'bout meh wantin' what's good fer meh?" He actually laughed at meh.

"Guess ya got a point there chere. Need any help?"

"No, Ah'm fine. How long were ya'll standin' there anyhow?"

"Long 'nough."

"Do ya'll always evade a question."

"Remy not evadin'."

"Uh-huh."

"So the chere got a sweet tooth. Lemme guess, chocolate." Ah just sigh.

"If only there was somethin', anythin' in here." Then outta no where he pulls a box of cocoa puffs outta nowhere.

"Where'd ya'll get that?"

"Magic, chere."

"Right, Ah'm so sure."

"Alright, ya missed it in the pantry. I was lookin' for somethin' ta eat earlier."

"And ya'll couldn't say somethin' earlier?"

"It was fun watchin' ya look chere."

"Whatever." Ah took the box and headed ta mah room and slammed the door.


	21. Home Away From Home

HOME AWAY FROM HOME

This mornin' Ah got up at dawn and changed mah clothes and headed downstairs ta see Remy all ready ta go. Ah didn't even bother ta ask, Ah know he doesn't feel too great 'bout this trip through Louisiana. We took some supplys and a few snacks and headed out. We were gonna drive straight through this time, no stops no matter what. We couldn't afford ta waste any time through Louisiana, if we did we risk Remy bein' spotted. He stayed in the back seat lyin' down with the map givin' meh directions ta where we needed ta go along the way. Most of the trip was pretty quiet. Sometime in the afternoon is when we arrived in New Orleans. Remy said that it wasn't safe until dusk so we just drove 'round a bit 'til then. It was pretty busy, but not as much as it would have been before all the destruction Apocalypse caused. Guess the people 'round here refused ta let go of their homes. It's nice ta see someone fight for somethin' they believe in. As we drove 'round, Remy showed meh the sights, or what was left of them. Before we knew it dusk had come so he told meh how ta get ta his old home. Ah drove up ta the gate and someone came out and stopped meh. Remy warned meh that it was most likely gonna happen and that if nothin' had changed, was probably Emil. As he approached the car, he asked, "Get lost chere?"

"No sugah, Ah'm right where Ah'm suppose ta beh." Ah gave him a small smile as Ah saw his face go pale when he looked behind meh and saw Remy lyin' in the back seat givin' him a smirk and a small wave. He didn't say 'nother word and open the gates for meh. As Ah made it up ta the house, it was huge and very nice for a home in these parts. It looked a lot like the house we just stayed in but possibly older. They looked like they owned a good amount of land too. Ah just sit there parked by the front door waitin' ta find out what Ah should do and Remy is just completely quiet.

"Well sugah, what's next?"

"Chere ya gonna have ta go in there alone. When its dark I will follow. They will take care of ya. Trust me." Ah took a deep breath and opened the car door.

"Alright. Here goes nothin'." A walk over ta the front door and knock. After a few minutes the door opened ta reveal a large black woman dressed in some robes.

"'ello petite. How can I help ya?"

"May Ah come in please?" She hesitated. Then stepped out of the way and opened the door just slightly more and allowed meh in. Once Ah was inside she had meh follow her into a room that looked like it had held many meetin's 'cause it was no dinin' room but all it had was a large table with many chairs. Ah sat down and she left the room. Oh great, what now. Ah waited a few minutes when finally someone came inta the room. It was Remy followed by a whole lotta other men. He sits down next ta meh and explains ta them all that happened ta us. All of them listened intently without sayin' any words or even acknowledgin' what he was sayin'. Then as soon as Remy finished one of them, who Ah'm guessin' is Remy's father, 'cause he's the oldest one in the room, whispers somethin' ta the man seated next ta him who leaves the room for a minute. Then he gives meh a quick introduction startin' with himself who's name is Jean-Luc, and just after they make it 'round the table the man comes back inta the room with the woman who let meh inta the house and she introduces herself as Tante Mattie. They have meh follow her ta get mahself washed up and mah own room but Ah give Remy a quick glance and he just grins and nods that its alright as Ah leave him in the room with whatever he's gonna have ta deal with.

The shower was wonderful. They had loaned meh some clean clothes along with some gloves, at mah own request, and when Ah got ta mah room they had dinner waitin' for meh by the bed. After Ah finished eatin' Ah decided ta look 'round the room. It was nice, very elegant, but definitely somebody elses room, not a guest room. As Ah was lookin' at some of the pictures someone knocked on the door then it opened just a lil, and Remy's head peaked through.

"Chere, ya decent?"

"Like it matters ta ya'll. What'd ya want anyway?"

"Got some good news."

"Really, they're not gonna kill us?"

"Of course not."

"Then what could possibly be so great right now?"

"Ma famille heard 'bout the stuff we went through and they know some people. Maybe find ya friends and votre fille."

"Seriously?"

"Oui, why Remy be wantin' ta lie to you?"

"Remy, how long do we have ta stay here?"

"Few days, week maybe. Mon pere have the information we need by then."

"Whay ya'll still helpin' meh? This is more than just savin' mah life, more than what Ah did for ya'll in the cell."

Then he came over ta meh and sat next ta meh real close on the bed.

"Non chere, ya have no idea what you have done for this Cajun." Then he carefully moved a piece of mah hair from mah face and put it behind mah ear. We just sat there and stared at one another.

"What have Ah done for ya'll?"

"A question better left for another time. Ya gonna need ya rest for tomorrow." He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Sweet dreams chere." Before Ah could say anythin' he had left and shut the door behind him.


	22. Makin' Plans

MAKIN' PLANS

Ah just woke up and Ah can't believe how comfortable Ah am, wait a second. Somethin' isn't addin' up, pillows don't make noises, and there is somethin' heavy drapped across mah side. Ah open mah eyes and Ah can't believe who Ah'm lookin' at. Oh no, please don't tell meh this happened again. Ah look down and Ah'm still wearin' the nightgown Ah was given ta wear along with some long gloves. Ah look him over and he's completely clothed, and he's wearin' gloves too. 'That can't be too comfortable, and Ah would know, everytime Ah see him he's been wearin' his boxers ta bed.' But that doesn't answer why he's here. He is awefully good lookin' though. 'Stop it Rogue, don't think like that. Last thing ya'll need is ta be pathetic 'cause ya'll lonely. No droolin', gotta get up.' So Ah try ta move ta slip off'a the bed and all of'a sudden he pulls meh closer. Does this guy have a death wish, oh yeah he does 'cause there is a smirk on that handsome face of his. Oh no, Ah really gotta stop thinkin' like that. But now he opened his eyes and Ah feel so lost. What the hell was Ah just thinkin'. Oh yeah, "What ya'll doin' in here?"

"Oh chere not happy ta see Remy this fine mornin'?"

"Remy."

"Don't get'cha panties in a bunch. Nothin' happened. Quoi? Ya don't trust Remy no more? Thought you couldn't touch anyway. Besides, Remy told ya he not do nothin' ya don't wanna."

"Ah'm sorry sugah, it's just...wait, ya'll tellin' meh nothin' happened?"

"Oui. Nothin'. Chere should be proud, Remy not even cop a feel."

"Wow, Ah am amazed."

"Oui, mais what were ya gonna say, it's just what?"

"Nothin' worth worrin' 'bout sugah."

"Non, Remy come in here with ya 'cause he hear ya from his room. You were havin' one of those nightmeres 'gain."

"Ah was?"

"Oui, Remy came in here ta calm ya down and you got a lil comfortable with him holdin' ya chere."

"Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean ta be a burden."

"Non, no burden chere. But does this happen often?"

"Ah don't think so. Ya'll would know better. Been sleepin' near ya'll for most of the year now. Didn't even know Ah was havin' a bad dream. Don't remember this time."

"You have been gettin' them since we broke out. Not every night or nuthin' but Remy meant in a bed with a man."

"Oh, once. Long time ago. Ah'm pretty sure that problems been taken care of though."

"OK. What'cha mean chere?" Ah could'a swore he was jealous. So Ah explained what happened when Carol took over mah body a few years ago, while tryin' ta leave out certain parts that Ah didn't feel he needed ta know.

"Well nothin' like that happened last night, Remy be a gentleman." Then Ah notice that we are still lyin' there all tangled up and pull mahself outta ma revere and sit up.

"And Ah thank ya'll for that kind sir." Ah drawl out and move ta the dresser and grab some clothes.

"Now if ya'll don't mind?"

"Non, Remy don't mind. You go right on ahead."

"Remy, Ah'm not gonna change with ya'll in mah room."

"Why not, ya did it when we were travellin' and ya even did it for poor ol' Remy when he was hurt?"

"'Cause now Ah don't have ta, and ya'll seem ta be enjoyin' it too much."

"How can Remy not enjoy the company of such a belle femme?"

"Thats not enjoyin' the company, thats admirin' the view."

"And what a view it is." Then that smirk looked like it was plastered on his face and wasn't comin' off. Oh that's it. Challenge meh will ya.

"Fine." And Ah changed mah clothes right there in front of him. Ah could'a sworn Ah made Mr. Ladies Man blush right then and there. He didn't think Ah could do it.

"Sugah, that mouth ain't meant ta catch flies."

"Hm. Oh oui. Um chere?"

"So what ya'll gotta eat 'round here?"

"Of course, only the finest this side of the Mississippi. Go ahead to the kitchen downstairs and I'll be there after I get dressed."

"Oui monsieur. Is that all monsieur?" Ah said as Ah curtseyed and the left the room.

Ah heard everybody jabberin' in all the chaos that was downstairs. Ah can't believe so many people live under one roof. But as soon as Ah step in the kitchen everythin' goes dead silent. Boy do Ah feel welcome. Ah just smile and add, "Good mornin' ya'll." Ah received a few smiles back and 'bon matin's. Then Ah just sat down and waited for Remy. As soon as Ah sat down the chaos resumed. Tante Mattie had served us all french toast and sausage. That woman must'a got up at the crack a'dawn ta feed these hyenas. It just pains meh ta think 'bout it. Remy came down when everybody was done or leavin' the room. But he hugged and kissed Mattie before he sat down next ta meh ta eat.

After Ah finished Ah wasn't exactly sure what ta do or feelin' very comfortable in mah surroundin's but Ah asked if Mattie needed any help with the dishes and she nearly kicked meh outta the kitchen. So Ah went up ta mah room.

Later on, Remy came up and knocked on the door.

"It's open."

"You alright chere?"

"Fine, what'cha need?"

"Nothin'. You know you can leave the house if you ever want to."

"Yeah, but where am Ah gonna go. Not exactly mutant friendly and Ah don't know that Ah feel comfortable dealin' with people right now."

"That a fact?"

"That's a fact."

"Remy need ta talk ta ya."

"So talk."

"Mon pere got some information on a place ta find out where votre fille be. But it's tricky ta get into."

"What are ya'll gettin' to."

"We be thieves, mais,"he took a deep breath, "mais, he want ta know if you could help. It's thievin' and Remy know how you feel 'bout that. It's just-"

"Remy, it's fine. This is mah battle anyhow. Ah should go."

"Oui, mais not alone. This beh a real tricky place ta get into."

"What good am Ah without usin' mah powers though?"

"We gonna take care of that."

"Alright. Anythin' else sugah?"

"Non. Remy gonna go prepare for everythin'. Just make sure ya ready ta do this tonight. We gonna go over the plan in 'bout an hour."

"Ah was born ready."


	23. Breaking and Entering

Sabeybaby- Thanks, that means a lot. I haven't ever done anything like this before.

BREAKING AND ENTERING

Well Ah went ta the lil meetin' and they explained everythin' ta meh. 'pparently we'll be headin' ta Texas toinght ta some sorta mutant experiment base. They may or may not have mah baby, but they are sure that they will have the information on where they sent her and what they want with her. When the meetin' was over they gave meh some sorta uniform that ain't too bad lookin' but it isn't exactly somethin' that'll hide meh in the dark. Remy walked with meh ta mah room and explained that its made of somethin' called Kevlar and it will mask mah DNA from the sentinels, in case we encounter any.

So now Ah'm standin' here in the mirror lookin' at mahself in this new uniform. It ain't bad. Who am Ah kiddin' Ah know Ah look good in this. It fits like spandex but feels like leather, without bein' all hot. It's yellow and green. It even came with some yellow gloves and boots. Ah had everybody gawkin' at meh when Ah came downstairs so Remy pulled his jaw off the floor and gave meh a brown bomber jacket claimin' it was just in case Ah get cold, but he knows Ah'm invulnerable. He also gave meh a belt that had a communicator attached ta it. Gotta admit though, Remy didn't look too bad himself. But his had one of those trench coats, he seems ta love coverin' that body of his. It was just gonna be meh and Remy on the way up there. Jean-Luc explained that the others were already there doin' surveillance for us. So Ah opted for flyin'. It's faster and if this kevlar really works it's a whole lot faster. Remy didn't seem ta object, but since we were flyin' Ah told him it'll be pretty cold so he needed ta be covered up real well.

When we arrive Ah don't see anybody that Jean-Luc said he sent up here. Remy told meh that it's alright, that their thieves so they're hidin' out in the shadows somewhere. Sounds logical 'nough for meh. Also, that we're the only ones goin' inside, that it was too risky for anybody else ta help us. Makes sense, Ah've seen mah fair share of humans bein' treated worse than the mutants for bein' 'mutie lovers'. But then we split up. Ah don't like that idea, Ah guess the whole team player idea was ground inta mah head when Ah helped the X-men on some missions, not ta mention some of the work Ah did with Mystique. Ah knew this was all part of the plan, but nobody said nuthin' 'bout goin' alone. Oh well, Ah'm a big girl, Ah can handle bein' bah mahself for a while. Ah just haven't really been alone in a real long time. Boy do Ah feel needy. Pull it together sugah. So Ah finally make it ta the office Ah was lookin' for, and oddly 'nough not one problem. No one in sight at all. There isn't even any survaillance cameras. It's just too quiet. But Ah got ta the office and was just happy ta be there. The person who was last here didn't shut it down or anythin' so Ah didn't have ta figure out the password. Well, that'll make this faster, but Ah gotta hurry 'cause if somebody left it on, they probably comin' right back. Ah find mah files right quick, and while Ah'm lookin' fer mah baby's, Ah happen ta see two files fer Weapon X. Ah remember that from mah dreams. So Ah look at the first one and under some updated information Ah find out that not long after Logan was captured he escaped. He did so just days before they were gonna experiment him bah seein' if they could remove the metal from his body and see if he lived through it.

Ah let out a small sigh of relief, but Ah gotta find our baby girl. So Ah look up the second Weapon X and thats when Ah find her. She was here yesterday, but they took some secret route ta Colorado. It doesn't say what city, just Facility 2B. From the looks of it they aren't treatin' her badly, but not good either. They want her ta grow up the ultimate trained assassin. She is not allowed any 'mothering' by any of the employees. She needs ta grow up hard and full of hatred. They don't know what her powers will beh, but there's ninety-five percent chance she will get powers bah the time she's 'tween the ages of eight and ten. That's a lil much. A print out everythin' there is on her while Ah'm readin'. There was just too much stuff on Logan on this and most of it was too classified ta get through, 'cause Ah ain't got time ta try an bypass it. The printer's goin' and Ah can hear somebody comin' down the hall. Just as the printer stopped they came in through the front door. But before they did Ah grabbed the papers and flew up ta the ceilin'. After a few minutes Ah could tell he was in for a long night. So Ah slowly floated down behind him and took off one of mah gloves and barely tapped his cheek. Out like a light.

But his memories came like a flood. When he wasn't here he was talkin' ta Remy in the hall. What the hell? He was sellin' meh out. Oh no, Ah gotta get out of here. That, that oh there's no words for how Ah feel 'bout him. Ah just wanna suck the life outta him. Ah trust him and he stabs meh in the back. Ah gotta calm down and get outta here. After Ah get out of the room Ah remember another exit Ah can go through that nobody suggested, 'pparently so Ah could get captured. The vents. Ah find one close by and in a dark corner. It's just big 'nough for meh. Ah pull it off with easily, pullin' off some of the wall in the process but oh well. Ah just need a quick escape. Ah put mah papers inside mah jacket and fly ta the vent concentratin' and hopin' that six sense keeps meh outta danger. Ah finally find a vent leadin' outside and just fly right on through it not lookin' back and take off as fast as Ah can. Ah was nearly a good mile away when Ah heard a huge explosion, so Ah look back hopin' Ah ain't bein' followed by a couple dozen sentinels 'cause who knows if this outfit he gave meh, really works like he said. Funny thang though, 'cause that who buildin' and anythin' within a fifty foot radius and gone up like a roman candle. Ah turn right back 'round and fly outta there so that Ah can get as close ta Colorado as Ah can before sunrise.


	24. Old Acquaintances

OLD ACQUAINTANCES

Ah was so angry Ah didn't notice where Ah was headin' until Ah flew over Houston. It was pretty obvious that it was Houston 'cause it was pretty near demolished seein' as all major cities 'round the world were. Sure it's been a couple a years since Apocalypse, but nobody seems ta have the resources to fix anythin' like this, probably 'cause the humans rallied together ta get all these facilities ta get rid of their 'mutant problem'. So Ah'm finally headin' north and it's almost dawn, so Ah land in some field in what appears ta be Kansas. Good, can't beh too far then. After wonderin' 'round aimlessly hopin' ta find out where Ah'm at Ah find the road. There aren't any cars drivin' 'round, but that is pretty much normal 'specially for the fact that the sun just rose, even farmers wouldn't beh drivin' 'bout these parts unless they wanna beh hastled 'bout mutants. Guess that's good 'cause Ah stick out like a sore thumb in this costume. So Ah'm walkin' fer what Ah'm guessin' is just a lil over an hour when Ah hear somethin' comin' down the road, so Ah turn 'round ta see what it is. It was a lil red sports car drivin' real fast and Ah'm surprised they saw meh, but Ah guess they did 'cause just as they were passin' meh they slammed on the brakes and ended up a ways in front of meh. The guy in the driver's seat turns 'round and Ah can't quite make out his face from where he's at. But then he gets out of the car and walks over ta meh. No way, there is no way that could beh him. Ah guess he recognizes meh too 'cause he smiles so big Ah could'a swore Ah saw his mollars.

"Rogue?"

"Scott." Then he runs up and gives meh a hug that lifts meh off'a mah feet and spins meh 'round laughin'..

"Guess ya'll not mad ta see meh than, sugah?"

"Now why on Earth would I be angry to see an old friend? How long has it been anyway?" Then he places meh back down.

"Been a while Scott. Ya'll headin' west?"

"Yep. We're going to Thatcher."

"Colorado?"

"Sure is. Want to join us?" He raises his hand towards the car as two people get out. First is a blond man who is 'bout the same size as Scott, and then a woman who is very pretty even from this distance, but she has green hair. Ah turn back ta Scott.

"Ah wouldn't want ta beh a burden." Ah drawl out with a grin.

"You could never be that Rogue." Then he carefully puts his hand on the small of mah back and has us walkin' towards the two standin' next ta the car. Ah'm still in shock that Scott would come anywhere near meh. What happened ta him?

"Rogue, this is my brother Alex and this is Lorna Dane. Alex, Lorna, this is Rogue."

We all shook hands and exchanged our pleasantries and got inta the car. Alex and Lorna sat in the back, which Ah think they were both happy 'bout. They seem ta like one 'nother real well, but ain't copin' ta it. After a while a' talkin' with Scott, who bah the way is havin' way too much fun drivin' like a manic, we really aren't tellin' each other nothin'. Ah get sick of tip toein' 'round the subject and decide ta get blunt.

"Why ya'll headin' this way?"

"There is another mutant settlement up this way. Found some information that lead us to Thatcher."

"Are ya'll crazy! It's gotta beh a bloomin' trap. There's facilities up this way that experiment on mutants."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course Ah am. That's whay Ah'm headin' this way. Found out from one of those facilities."

"Why are you going there then. You will only get caught."

"Ah'm a survivor Scott. Ah can handle mahself. Ya'll of all people should know that bah now. Otherwise Ah wouldn't have made it this far. Besides, Ah got mah reasons." Then, out of the blue he takes one hand off of the wheel and puts it on mah gloved one and says, "I understand." without even lookin' at meh, and takes it back just as fast. Too weird.

"Scott, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"To the others? Whay ya'll alone? Where's Jean? She in Thatcher?"

"No. Jeans dead Rogue." Ah couldn't tell what he was feelin'. He only spoke monotone with a blank face, like he couldn't feel nothin' no more. But then he looks at meh for a second just ta say, "I watched her die."

"When?"

"That day they came into camp. After we led the others out I went back for here. You were already gone and so was Wolverine. Jean couldn't hold her own any longer, there were too many sentinels. I tried to help her but she used what little energy she had left and shoved me hard right back out of the gates. The next thing I knew, one of the gas tanks exploded near where she was. Just as it happened she, she told me 'I am sorry Scott. I will love you always.' through out telepathic link."

"Ah'm sorry sugah. Ah had no idea. They dragged meh away ta some home base ta use meh for some stuff Ah'd rather not go through 'gain."

"Yeah, well they were hot on our trail so everybody split up hoping that would help. I stayed behind as long as I could to make sure everybody got to a safe point before they split up. They probably thought I died too."

"So that's how ya'll found ya brother?"

"Yeah, it was pure luck. We both thought the other was dead when we were kids you know. From that plane crash, but he found me pretty messed up trying to get out of Canada."

"So where did ya'll get the car?"

"We found it a few days ago in Tennessee. Nice though isn't it?"

"Yeah sugah, sure is."

"It really is good to see you Rogue."

"Ya'll too."


	25. Bad Timing

BAD TIMING

Even as fast as Scott was drivin', we still had ta stop overnight in Sugar City. We found a lil motel that was still runnin' and Scott paid for everythin'. He set us up in two separate rooms, one for the gals and one for the guys. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't great either. Kind'a creepy, not exactly respectable. There were prostitutes everywhere, even askin' meh and Lorna. Other ones tried ta pick fights sayin' we were on their turf. Ah can kind'a understand, it's how they have ta make a livin'. They don't even do it for money, most of them do it for food and stuff. Not too many jobs, let alone a way ta make a livin' after Apocalypse. But none the less, Ah certainly don't wanna stay here any longer than we have ta. Tomorrow we'll definitely beh in Thatcher, but Ah don't know how good that will beh. We'll just wait and see. Scott agreed ta check the place out before walkin' in though.

Ah tried sleepin' but Ah kept havin' those nightmeres 'gain. But this time is was from that man from the office. The things he did ta mutants, Ah just wish Ah snapped his neck instead. Ah don't wanna think 'bout it, and Ah can't stand ta stay in some lil room anymore, so Ah have ta get out now. Ah get dressed and take a walk. Don't even know where Ah'm goin', but Ah just end up in some forest when Ah find Scott. He doesn't notice meh right away so Ah decide not ta bother him and turn ta go the other way.

"Rogue?" Whay meh?

"Yeah Scott?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Ah couldn't stand ta beh in the room, too much on mah mind. You?"

"Same. Do you want to take a walk?"

"Whay not. Least we can't get too lost together, right?" A give him a small smile, tryin' ta lighten the mood a bit. He gives meh one back and we go off wonderin' fer a bit. We find a nice place near a pond and just sit down.

"You were having nightmeres again, weren't you?"

"Can't hide anythin' from the 'Fearless Leader', can Ah?"

"No, but I'm not exactly the 'Fearless Leader'."

"Whay ya'll say that? Ya'll good at it."

"No, otherwise I would have been better prepared for what happened."

"No one could'a been better prepared sugah. They had us. Don't know how but they did. They had all sorts of information on us. Only way they could'a done what they did."

"Yeah. I guess. You've changed though."

"Really? Besides the clothes?" He laughs.

"Definitely. More determined than ever. But that stubborness isn't something that will ever go away, is it?"

"Nevah. Ah'm as hard-headed as they come."

"And as beautiful." Ah could'a sworn mah mouth dropped right there. Where did that come from. Has he lost his marbles. Sure Ah noticed that he has changed since last Ah knew him, definitely more carefree even in these times, but never like this. He was never interested in meh, he had Jean. He was always nice and polite.

"Scott?"

"Rogue?" He said with a smirk. Now Ah'm really confused. What is it with men and gettin' an untouchable woman. Ah know he's probably lonely, since Jean and all, but this is ridiculous. He just scooted closer.

"What are ya'll doin'?"

"What is this made out of?" Then he rubs mah covered arm.

"Kevlar." He was completely taken back.

"Kevlar?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How did you get this Rogue? Where did you find it?" He grabs mah shoulders and is holdin' on pretty tight.

"Sugah, what's wrong? Ya'll startin' ta scare meh."

"Rogue, this was made out of alien technology. Xavier was the only one to have it. We thought it was all destroyed."

"Ya'll jokin' right?"

"No. Where did you get it?"

"Somebody who used ta beh a friend. That's all Ah know."

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Then he stood up and started throwin' rocks into the pond.

"I'm sorry."

"For what sugah?"

"Everything."

"Don't worry 'bout it. The whole world doesn't rest on the shoulders of one man." He came real close ta meh and asked, "Did you ever master your powers?"

"Yeah Scott, Ah did. But Ah don't have it anymore. Ah-"

He kissed meh. Oh great. Just what Ah need, a'leader in a'coma. He didn't hold on too long though, so Ah don't think he'll beh out for too long. But his memories, they were too much ta handle. Ah thought Ah was gonna overload. Too much pain and hate and love. Not for meh, for Jean. Ah was able ta control the beams from mah eyes though. Not sure why he can't. Ah only knocked out a few trees, don't think anybody saw meh. It was still dark, so Ah picked him up and flew behind his room ta an alley in the back. There was a window ta the bathroom, so Ah took that one 'cause Ah didn't wanna panic Alex. Don't even know if he knew mah powers and Ah don't wanna explain that right now. Ah know now that Scott only did it 'cause he was lonely, but Ah don't wanna beh angry at him right now. That would just 'cause too much trouble. Ah get us through and quietly put him on his bed and go back ta the bathroom and out the window. Ah wonder 'round a bit more tryin' ta get mah mind back. Lil did Ah know, this was only the beginnin'.


	26. Not Quite Lost

NOT QUITE LOST

The next mornin' Ah woke up with a killer migrane. Ah almost didn't get outta bed, but Lorna gave meh somethin' for it. Ah wasn't exactly payin' attention ta what it was and just took them. It hurt too much ta think. After 'bout twenty minutes it started ta kick in and it really worked. Ah was just 'bout ta ask Lorna what it was she gave meh when Scott and Alex appeared at the door askin' if we were ready ta leave. So Ah just let it go 'cause anytime Alex and Lorna were together, the rest of the world didn't exist.

It was a pretty quiet trip all the way there. Meh and Scott didn't talk much at all, Ah'm pretty sure we were both uncomfortable with what happened last night. We were 'bout there when Ah asked them ta stay behind. With the uniform Ah was most likely not ta get caught, if this Kevlar really is all its cracked up ta beh. They agreed and parked in the woods while Ah went ahead ta where Scott said they were headin'. It's kinda funny 'cause Ah found the facility Ah was lookin' for, but while Ah was scopin' out the place Ah noticed somethin' in the distance. Ah could'a swore Ah saw a pair of yellow eyes on meh from a tree, but when Ah blinked all Ah saw was some smoke. Ah must be losin' it. So Ah keep movin' tryin' ta get a feel of this place when that sixth sense kicks in and somethin' tries ta grab meh from behind. Ah jump forward and slam mah fist behind meh without even lookin'. Whatever it was was slammed back pretty far, so Ah run towards it ta see if its gonna 'cause meh any trouble. From far away it looked blue. Blue? Then it disappears in a puff a smoke and reappears a few feet ahead of meh, but still guardin' its stomach. It looks blue and furry, like Hank, but had yellow eyes like Mystique.

"What'cha want with meh?"

"Was Sie hier suchend sind?" (What are you looking for here?)

"Excuse meh sugah, but Ah speak english?"

"Ich bin traurig. (I am sorry.) What do you want...here?"

"What's it ta ya'll? What are ya'll doin' here? What are ya? Ya'll a mutant?"

"Ja."

"Ya'll know of a mutant settlement near here?"

"Moglicherweise. (Perhaps) Why?"

"Ah have some friends lookin' ta stay at one."

"Why you here?"

"Ah need ta break inta that facility there. They have mah baby."

"I see."

"Look, it's obvious what Ah am since no human could hit ya'll that far."

"Ja, I am sorry. I just mean to be cautious."

"Ah understand. Can ya'll help meh?"

"I do not know if we can help you, but maybe your friends."

"Good 'nough."

"Lead the way."

So as Ah walked him back ta where th'others were waitin' in the car we talked. 'Pparently, his name was Kurt Wagner and he was raised in Germany by his adopted parents. He never knew his real parents. He goes bah the codename Nightcrawler, a name he used since his days in a circus. He was in America when the whole Apocalypse thang went down. In fact he was helpin' the fight 'gainst him. He seemed real nice, and real religious. Neither of us got real personnel, but Ah felt like he was somebody Ah could really trust. We just seemed ta naturally bond, like siblings or somethin'. Yeah, that's somethin', a blue furry guy as a brother. When we reached the car, all of them were a lil taken back, but that just seemed ta beh a normal thing ta Kurt. He loved the car, and as males do, they all bonded over it. Just a lil sick'nin. Kurt sat in the front with Scott givin' him directions, while Ah was the third wheel in the back. Kurt explained that the settlement was the perfect place ta beh. It was right under the humans noses and they could keep watch on them. It wasn't even an hour away, definitely not the way Scott was drivin'. It was real big too. 'Pparently, some woman named Madelyne led the community. She had no powers, but she had the X gene, which is good 'nough ta the humans.

When we met here, she was very friendly, but she looked so much like Jean. Scott and her seemed ta act like scared teenagers whenever they were 'round each other. Seemed like a bad idea ta meh, but hey, he's lonely maybeh Ah'm wrong. They told meh Ah could stay as long as Ah wanted, but theres no way. Ah'm so close ta gettin' her back. So they gave meh some copies of some maps they had on the facility and they even had some passwords and security codes. They told meh that they had some people in their undercover, but they weren't gonna beh able ta help meh much. That was fine, nobody needed ta die for meh. But Kurt insisted on meh stayin' one night and then he would help meh get back there. Ah agreed. Might as well eat somethin' before Ah risk anymore of mah sanity not ta mention mah life.


	27. Baby On Board

BABY ON BOARD

We got up a few hours before dawn, hopin' that we would catch them bah surprise. But Kurt surprised meh, he wanted meh ta absorb his powers. He told meh that it could help meh ta get outta there quicker. Ah was reluctant but he said it would beh dangerous for the child if Ah just tried ta make a getaway, that this would beh easier. He explained how Ah just need ta picture where Ah want ta go and poof Ah'm there and not ta go ta places Ah don't know 'cause Ah may rematerialize through a wall. He didn't want meh ta go alone, but he knew that this would beh safer. He also explained that Ah shouldn't teleport so much with the baby, that it tends ta make any passengers very nauseous and such. Ah couldn't believe how good of a person somebody could beh before Ah met him and with him in mah head, it only confirmed it. He felt the sameway Ah did, 'bout meh bein' his sister. It's hard ta believe that one could bond with somebody so fast. Ah teleported straight ta the facility where Ah had met Kurt.

It was pretty easy gettin' in with all the information they gave meh. The hard part was findin' mah baby girl. After gettin' inside Ah found a pretty brunette in her office workin' late. Ah used that ta mah advantage. Ah took mah gloves off and walked right in then shut the door behind meh.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Whay Ah do believe ya'll can." Ah reached out ta shake her hand and she took it.

"My name is-" She was out. Ah emptied her suitcase that was next ta her desk and undressed mahself. Ah put mah uniform in the suitcase and locked it. Then Ah took her clothes and dressed mahself. Then Ah found a mirror she had in her purse and attempted a tight bun, like the one she had, hidin' mah platinum streaks. Perfect. Ah hid her in a closet and locked it tight. A picked up the suitcase and her purse and walked out. Lookin' for the control room. Her memories told meh that Ah could learn anythin' from there. Boy was she right, all the information Ah could need at mah finger tips. Walkin' 'round passin' as her, Ah had no problems whatsoever.

Ah found her room, 119. Ah couldn't believe it, Ah almost cried when Ah saw her. She was already a few weeks old. Ah grabbed a few extra blankets and put her in mah arms. She was beautiful. Her hair was already thicker and she had mah eyes and a cute lil button nose. Ah checked ta make sure the door was locked, grabbed the purse and suitcase once again and thought of the woods where Scott's car was parked, near the settlement. Ah put her in the car knowin' that Ah'm gonna have ta get a car seat, but layed her the most comfortable way Ah could, took the keys Ah outta mah pocket and left. Oh well if Scott misses his baby, he doesn't need it anymore. Then Ah just laughed as Ah took off north.

Ah drove faster than Scott ever did, but not nearly as reckless. Ah knew Ah had ta get outta there fast but Ah also know that Ah had nothin' ta feed her. Ah had ta find a place soon too. Gotta hide out and plan mah next step. Ah haven't even had the time ta name her. Just as Ah found a lil dinner, mah lil baby girl woke up cryin'. Maybe they got somethin' Ah can give her, there's no way Ah could breast feed her, 'specially now, truthfully Ah don't even know how. So Ah bundle her up, let mah hair down, take off the name badge and head inside. All the women came runnin' ta see mah lil bundle a'joy. Ah didn't even have ta ask, one of the girls came runnin' out with a bottle. But then, Ah had ta see it comin', they all asked meh her name. Ah just not ta freak out and Ah just blurted out, "Anna. Anna Marie."

"Oh, that's beautiful. You are so lucky."

"Yeah, she has the cutest lil nose, and oh look how she just loves that bottle."

"Where are you two headed?"

"Ah'm just passin' through. Need ta go meet up with her daddy."

"Do you need anything?"

"Truthfully, everythin'. She came early."

"Not a problem. We had a few girls come through here that needed to unload some stuff. We have all sorts of stuff and your welcome to any of it."

"Really? Wow, thank you."

"Sure, it's not a problem."

They helped meh out a whole lot. Even had a car seat. They packed up the trunk with all sorts of milk for the baby and bottles of water, baby bottles, pacifiers, and some clothes ta use for diapers. In the back seat they threw in some extra blankets and a couple a'couple of shirts. They were too big for the lil one, but it was somethin'. Then one of them gave me a bag with some extra food in it and a cup of coffee. Ah checked the bag and there was a gun in there too.

"Can't be to safe in these parts. We have heard stories about some mutants that way. If you don't make it to your man fast enough, you will need all the protection you can get." Ah tried not ta flinch with the way she was talkin' 'bout mutants. They were so helpful, don't wanna blow it.

"Thank ya'll so much. Hope Ah can do the same fer ya'll some day."

"You don't worry about that none, just take care of that little one. That will be good enough."

"Can do." With that Ah took off.


	28. The Dead Come Alive

THE DEAD COME ALIVE

While drivin' like crazy, not knowin' where Ah'm goin' 'cept that Ah need ta start lookin' in Canada, we made it ta Sioux Falls just before dark. Ah found an abandoned cabin and meh and Anna stayed there for the night. It wasn't hard ta get some firewood, but lightin' it gave meh some trouble. Ah got real aggrevated, which Ah guess triggered one of those headaches. Then Ah could'a sworn Ah saw a spark come outta mah hand, but Ah must beh delusional 'cause of the pain. Ah calmed mahself down and found some asprin in some of the supplies that was left behind. It was so nice ta have her back, Ah still can't believe it. Ah hope Logan will beh alright with this. He never mentioned anythin' 'bout wantin' kids. But then again, neither did Ah, but Ah didn't even know Ah could have any. Ah fell asleep with her in mah arms as Ah rocked her.

Ah woke up ta her cryin', so Ah fed her and changed her and then sung ta her. Ah don't know what they did ta her, but she just seemed so content just ta have meh hold her and Ah her. Ah know she didn't get any attention from them, but Ah just feel like its mah fault. Ah don't know what we're gonna do, or where we're gonna go, but if her daddy is alive, we gonna find him. Ah just have this feelin' somethin's wrong with meh and the faster we find him the faster Ah can relax and find out what it is. Scott left the maps in the car so Ah found an easy route ta Winnipeg. Ah'm gonna have ta do this fast though 'cause winter's comin early this year and Ah don't know how long Ah have before the first snowfall. Anna ain't got no powers ta keep her from dyin' out there, and Ah am definitely not gonna let that happen, 'specially after Ah just got her back.

The trip was awfully borin' so Ah tried ta sing ta ease the stress. Anna seemed ta enjoy it, but then again, maybeh she just thinks Ah sound funny. At least we're both smilin'. She sleeps a lot, which Ah guess is good and normal, 'specially since Ah gotta beh drivin' so much. It was startin' ta get dark so Ah reluctantly decided ta stop at this lil bar just outside the border. It's better than nothin', and Ah'm sure it's warmer than out here. So Ah gather up Anna and head inside.

This place is disgustin'. Bunch'a pigs. Ah get up ta the bar and ask for anythin' other than liquor, so the guy gives meh a coffee. Ah'm not sure how good it is so Ah just kind'a sniff it first. Then there are a whole lotta cheers all a'sudden. Everybody's gatherin' 'round this cage on the other side of the bar. Ah don't even wanna think how stupid that is. So they start callin' people out ta place bets and what not, but what catches mah eye is when they mention one name, Wolverine. He wouldn't, would he? The unbeatable Wolverine? Logan, what'cha gotten yahself inta.

It was him all right. Went strutin' himself shirtless inta that cage, circlin' anybody that challenged him like an animal. He was good, too good. They were gonna catch him, it was only a matter a'time. A watch a couple of his fights, but Ah don't think he can read mah scent in here, 'specially from this far away. Ah can't see how he can even breath in here. Ah bundle Anna up and go outside and inta the car and wait fer him ta come out. Anna is in her car seat, asleep so Ah get out and stand on that side of the car leanin' 'gainst it so he can't see her through the window. After 'bout fifteen minutes he comes out. Looks a lil worse for wear, but good none the less. He's lookin' fer somebody, but that don't matter when he smells mah scent, he knows and then he sees meh. Ah give him a grin, and he's kind 'nough ta give meh the same.

"Logan. Been a long time."

"Sure has darlin'. Thought you were dead."

"Me, well isn't that somethin'. Ya'll ain't got no faith in meh?"

"Never said that."

"Hmph. Might as well."

"Now don't start pouting. You know I can't handle that."

"Yeah so. Look, Logan-"

"Why are you out here? Somethings wrong isn't it? I can smell your fear, and somebody else."

"Ah came out here for ya'll sugah. Somethin' happened." That's when Anna started cryin', so Ah moved and let him get a good look through the window as Ah opened the car door and picked her up.

"Who's this Rogue?" There was a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"This, sugah, is Anna. She's ya'll daughter." The look on his face was priceless.

"You sure?" Oh that is it.

"What? Excuse meh? Of course Ah'm sure! What ya'll don't remember the cave? Look at her, of course shes yours. Look at her!"

He just grunted.

"Look, are ya'll goin' somewhere? Ah can drive."

"No, I-" and that is when Ah saw her. She came runnin' callin' his name. That red head he carried a torch for all those years, the one Scott swore was dead, Jean Grey. When she saw meh, her face went pale.

"Yeah, Ah'm back from the dead, or at least some facility where they wanted experiment on poor lil Anna here." Then she looked down at mah sweet baby and she just got paler. She didn't even look at Logan when she said, "I will be in the truck when you're ready to go." and took off faster than she came.

"What the sam hell was that _Wolverine_?"

"We're together."

"That's great, Ah'm searchin' for our daughter while your havin' ya fill of Jean."

"What are you talking about, darlin'?"

"Don't you darlin' meh, what don't know mah name? When they took meh, they found out Ah was pregnant with ya'll child. They had ya'lls DNA on file and confirmed it! They kept meh in good health just long enough ta get their grubby hands on her. They wanted ta turn her inta some assassin. Do what they couldn't do with you. Make her more...advanced. Ah just got her back. She's almost three weeks old. Ah was in the same facility they had ya'll in the whole time. They moved ya'll just before she was born then sent her off ta the same one ya were in. Ya escaped so they moved her. Ah had the hardest time gettin' ta her, but Ah have her now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Yeah, and ya'll wouldn't care. Claim some undyin' love fer somebody just ta get inta their pants and then tell them it can't beh their child. There was nobody else _Wolverine_, even until now!" He couldn't even look meh in mah eyes.

"Do you have some place to stay?"

"Whay, ya'll decide ta care?"

"That's not far Rogue."

"No it's not, but it ain't for meh neither."

"We know a place, just stay for one night so I know your both safe. It's a settlement like the one we used to stay in."

"Fahne, Ah'll follow ya'll."

Then he just walked away. Whay in the world did Ah ever think Ah was enough. Yeah, everybody wants the untouchable, but nevah wants ta keep it.


	29. More Headaches

MORE HEADACHES

Ah was just so angry on the drive. The headache came back, not slowly though. It came very fast like a sharp pain, then all of a sudden mah eyes started ta burn. Ah pulled over real quick and shut the car off. Ah got outta the car as fast as Ah could, when Ah noticed that Jean and Logan stopped too, but then Scott's beams shot out of mah eyes. Ah shut mah eyes as soon as Ah was aware of what was happenin' and the pain subsided so Ah look ta see what happened and Ah apparently shot them at Jean. At first Ah almost laughed, but then it wasn't her fault, so Ah started ta feel bad. She used her telekinesis ta block the blast, but it shot her back 'bout forty feet and straight onta her backside. After Logan helped her up, he was still tryin' ta piece it together. He put her inta their truck and came ta talk ta meh. Ah jumped inta the car seat and was 'bout to shut the door when he stopped meh.

"What was that?"

"Ah don't know."

"You're lyin."

"Mah powers. It just happens. Ah didn't mean ta."

"How."

"Ah've been gettin' headaches. Ah don't have much control over it. They run with mah-"

"Your what?"

"Look, we need ta get goin'. Anna ain't got no powers ta save her."

"Alright, but this ain't over, _darlin_'."

We finally got ta the stupid settlement. Mah first instinct was ta turn 'round and run back the way Ah came. He don't want nothin' ta do with us, fine. He can have the lil red head. 'Pparently she's what every man wants. They can fight over her like a bunch o'barbarians for all Ah care. Men and red heads, go figure. Logan and Jean went somewhere ta fix her up while he sent somebody else ta help meh ta a cabin. At first Ah didn't notice who it was, but then who could forget that evil grin, Pyro.

"Hey Marie."

"John, it's just Rogue now."

"Well, _Rogue_, long time no see."

"Thought ya'll were with Mystique."

"Naw, the sheila went missin' not long after you left. Gotta find a way ta live. Got stuck here."

"That's kinda creepy sugah. They let crazy pyromaniacs inta this place?"

"Shh, that's our lil secret."

"Secrets out sugah. Anybody within a block radius gonna know that." He opened the door for meh and brought mah stuff in and closed the door behind him.

"So who's the lil sheila?"

"Anna, ya'll can look at her if'n ya'll want."

"She's cute as a button. She's yours ain't she?"

"Gee, what gave it away. With all the time ya'll spent starrin' at mah ass before, Ah'm surprised ya'll ever noticed anythin' else." Ah said with mah hand on mah hip and Ah smirked at him.

"Come on Ma-Rogue, give me some credit."

"Give meh ya'll lighter."

"Not in a million years."

"Exactly."

"Who's the daddy? Thought you couldn't touch?"

"What's this, twenty questions? Or did Wolvie decide that he wanted ya'll ta interogated meh while he took care of poor defenseless Jeanie?"

"No, curious."

"Curiousity killed the cat, sugah."

"Still stubborn, hard headed and wantin no help from others huh Rogue." He smirked. Oh no, that that, oh mah head. Ah doubled over and John ran over ta meh.

"Rogue, Rogue! Come on Rogue!" Behind meh a noticed a candle on the table. The fire grew, it turned inta the shape of Logan. Then mah body shifted, Ah looked at John and he jumped back. Then mah body shifted back and mah head stopped throbbin'.

"John?" Ah mumbled.

"Mystique?" What?

"No John, it's Rogue."

"How did you-"

"How did Ah what?"Ah stood up and checked on Anna.

"You shifted into me." Oh no.

"John, was that you who did that with the candle?"

"Do what, I didn't do nothing." Great.

"John Ah have these headaches. Mah powers, Ah think Ah'm losin' control. Ah'm usin' powers Ah haven't used in a long time. Ah shouldn't be able ta do that."

"That why you came here?"

"No John, but Ah want ya'll ta promise that this stays 'tween ya'll and meh."

"Promise."

"Anna's Logan's." His jaw just dropped and he went a deathly shade of pale.

"Logan's?"

"Yes sir. Went through a lot ta get here, we were captured when Ah was pregnant. Neither of us knew. Escaped, found her and ended up here ta see him happily eveah aftah with-"

"Jean."

"Ah'm leavin' tomorrow mornin'. Ah can't stay here with that."

"I understand. If you need anything, let me know. I'm in the next cabin across the way."

"Thanks John."

"Not a problem. You get some sleep. You're going to need it. If you want I'll take the lil sheila off your hands for the night."

"Ah dunno."

"I will protect her with my life."

"Thanks John." Ah kissed mah fingers and put them on his cheek as he left with mah Anna. If Ah could trust anybody here, it's John. He's nevah let meh down before, not even on a mission.


	30. Mornings

MORNINGS

"But Ah still love ya, come back home, come back ta me...please Marie come back."

"Cody Ah'm sorry Ah didn't mean ta, Ah'm sorry. Cody Ah'm so sorry."

"It's ok Marie, everything will be fahne, Ah promise."

"Ah have to go Cody, Ah have to get up."

"Whay, Whay can't you just come home?"

"Ah'm sorry."

"No, you're not gonna leave meh 'gain. 'specially not fer him."

"Whose him?"

"Wolverine, he's here too ya know."

"Cody what's goin' on?"

"Everybody ya ever touched is here Marie. Some of them want ta take over, some just wanna help ya, but Ah just want ya."

"Cody?"

"Wake up Marie, it's fine. You'll beh with meh soon 'nough."

"Cody? Cody!" Everythang just went black and then Ah woke up. Oh good, it was just a dream, wasn't it? Ah sure hope so. What was that anyhow?

"You ok?"

"Huh, oh fine John."

"Good, I brought you breakfast."

"Thanks. How long ya'll been there?"

"Not too long. The lil sheila needed to be checked on so the resident doctor's doing it."

"Who she with John?"

"Jean." He said while makin' a face and scootin' back waitin' for meh ta explode.

"Is that all sugah?"

"No, Beast is too."

"Beast? Hank's here too!"

"Yeah, ya know him?"

"Definitely."

"You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You were calling out for some guy?"

"Ah was?"

"Yep, now if it were me you were calling-" There's that maniacal grin.

"Get ovah yahself John." Ah say with a grin.

"Ya know ya love me, all the sheila's do."

"Whatevah John. If'n ya'll beatin' the girls off with a stick, whay ya'll here, flamer?"

"I resent that. And you know it's Pyro. You're the lady of the hour."

"Oh whay thank ya. Ah am so overwhelmed, how could ya'll choose meh over all the other women who are beatin' down mah door ta get ta ya'll. Ah may have ta release mah title just so that Ah can keep mah door." Ah drawl out.

"You know you could whip all their hydes."

"That ain't the point."

"What is, that Wolverine's a moran for ever wanting her over you?"

"That's none of ya'll business."

"I know, but it's true."

"Well, ya'll better get outta here so Ah can change."

"Go ahead, I don't mind." That crazy grin of his may scare some people, but Ah'm startin' ta hate it as much as a man decided ta smirk.

"John!"

"I'm goin' I'm goin'. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Or maybe-"

"John!" Ah yelled at him as he walked out the door.

Ah ain't got much clothes, but Ah figure if'n Ah'm leavin' today, Ah might as well put the kevlar back on. Might come in handy. Don't exactly trust drivin' anywhere near Canada without 'xpectin' some sentinels and Ah'm not endangerin' Anna. So Ah change and finish the oatmeal and coffee that John brought meh and head on out.

"Ya'll got a peep hole or somethin'?" Ah say ta John as Ah walk out the door. He is just sittin' there leanin' 'gainst mah cabin like he used ta do when we lived with momma. Sometimes he would wait for meh at mah door, but Ah always knew he was there.

"No, but from this angle, I sure wish I did. Where did you get that outfit from sheila?"

"It's protective."

"I would be too if I was huggin' your curves like that."

"John!"

"Shuttin' up."

"Good, now where's mah baby?"

"Straight down to business."

"Always."

"Over there." He pointed ta a large cabin at the end of the settlement.

"Don't know if you really want to do that right now."

"Whay? Ah ain't afraid of Jean."

"Wolverine's in there too."

"So, ya'll afraid they doin' somethin' together?"

"No, just sayin'."

"If'n ya'll so afraid, whay don't ya'll come and protect meh?" And then Ah bat mah eyes at him.

"Don't know if I can be that much help but sure." Then we start walkin' in that direction.

"But I will never see what he sees in her compared to you."

"Thanks sugah." Ah put mah arm 'round him, then he does the same.

"But don't even think 'bout puttin' that arm any lower, or else ya'll gonna lose it."

"I can live with that."

"Not after Ah break all ya'll lighters."

"Ah sheila, you don't play fair."

"Nope."

Ah paused when Ah was gonna open the door, and John just smiled as he past meh, and opened the door for meh. Ah smiled back. Ah get inside, and there's just the cutest thing, a big blue furry teddy bear playin' peak-a-boo with Anna.

"Hank." He turns and as soon as he sees meh, he gives meh the biggest grin Ah've evah seen him muster and the next thang Ah know he's huggin' meh.

"It's been a long time sugah."

"That it definitely has. I hope everything has been good for you."

"Good 'nough, better since Ah had her."

"Ah yes, she is adorable, and in imbecile health too."

"That's great ta hear sugah."

"I hear that you will not be staying with us, my dear."

"Yeah, Ah don't think that it would beh a good idea."

"I understand. But you do know that you are always welcome."

"Ah know."

"When will you be off then?"

"This afternoon. Ah would like ta get goin' after lunch if'n Ah can. Don't wanna get stuck drivin' 'round in the dark and that's 'nough time ta get outta Canada."

"That is understandable."

"Are ya'll done with her."

"No, but I will be soon. You can stay here if you like and wait. It won't be much longer."

"Naw, it's alright sugah. Ah gotta get our stuff together. Ah wish Ah could, but Ah trust her in ya'll capable hands."

"Thank you Rogue, that means a lot."

Ah head back outside with John.

"Sorry, guess he sniffed you out before you got here."

"Probably, better for meh Ah guess. John, could ya'll give meh sometime ta beh alone? Just a lil while."

"So the sheila don't like my company?"

"Ah just hate ta keep ya'll from those women who want ta beh hangin' all over ya'll. Ah think mah hours 'bout up."

"Ha ha. Sure not a problem. I understand."

"Good, see ya later sugah."

"Sure Rogue."

Ah enter mah cabin and somethin's not right, Ah turn 'round and it's Logan leanin' 'gainst the wall.

"We need to talk."


	31. More Aggravation

MORE AGGRAVATION

Ah narrow mah eyes and put mah hand on mah hip.

"What do ya'll want, _Wolverine_?"

"Like I said darlin', we need to talk."

"So...talk."

"Hank verified her as my daughter."

"Oh ya'll needed verifyin'. Mah words no good 'round here. Ah thought Ah knew ya'll better than that. But obviously Ah was very wrong. That was proven a long time ago when Ah saw Jean hangin' off a'ya last night though."

"Rogue, that is unnecessary."

"Unnecessary! Unnecessary! Ah'll give ya'll unnecessary!"

"I'm not here to fight ya darlin'."

"Don't darlin' meh. Ah ain't yours!"

"Obviously." Ah was taken back.

"What do ya'll want?"

"I don't want you to go."

"Excuse meh. Am Ah hearin' ya'll right? What do ya'll think Ah'm gonna stay here with ya'll? Ya lost ya marbles Logan."

"Never really thought about having a family-"

"And Ah never thought Ah could have one!"

"But she is mine too."

"Maybe, but Ah'm all Ah got left. Ah ain't leavin' her here so that she can call Jean momma, and Ah can't stay and watch ya'll shacked up."

"I'm sorry Rogue."

"Meh too, Ah really thought ya meant it."

"I did. I still do."

"Then whay ya'll with Jean?"

"She needs me. I needed her when we thought you were dead."

"What a load a'bull. Ya'll used meh for somethin' ta keep ya'll mind occupied. Ya always held a flame fer her, Ah ain't stupid. Ah saw ya'll hesitate 'tween meh and her the day the sentinels came."

"Your invunerable Rogue. She's"

"Not ta everythin'. Ya'll know Scott's alive too?" He hesitated.

"No."

"But ya'll knew it was possible. He thought he saw her die. She told him good-bye Logan."

"When?"

"When the place blew up."

"What she didn't tell ya'll?"

"I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Yeah, Ah'm sure she did." With that he just looked at meh.

"It's kevlar."

"What?"

"The suit ya'll eyein'."

"How?"

"None of ya'll business. Ah'm a survivor. Ah don't need ya'll for protection. Ah can get things done on mah own just fahne. Got this far didn't Ah?"

"Yeah, yeah ya have darlin'." He called meh that again and he smirked. Ah can't take this anymore, and Ah can't calm mahself down. Oh no, here come's 'nother headache 'gain. This time the ground started ta shake as Ah screamed out in pain. Then Ah passed out. Ah woke up Ah had Hank hoverin' ovah meh.

"She ok?"

"She's fine. In fact, sleeping beauty has awaken. How are you feeling my dear?"

"Where am Ah? What happened?"

"Do you know who Ah am?"

"Hank Ah'm fine, now answer the question."

"The medical cabin. There was some type of geological occurrence."

"In english sugah."

"An earthquake."

"Oh no, not 'gain." Ah mumbled.

"Again?"

"Hank, it's mah powers."

"I figured as such. When I took a sample of your blood, it looked like it was mutating."

"Mutatin'. Ah'm already a mutant sugah."

"I know, but your powers are evolving."

"Figured as such. Ah can't control it much. Ah get these headaches and then somethin' happens."

"When Logan brought you in, he said you were angry."

"Yeah, stress doesn't seem ta help."

"Then control may very likely tied to your emotions. It is not unheard of, it is how most mutants control them."

"Ah know, but how long have Ah been out?"He looks at his watch.

"Two hours, eleven minutes and fourty two point five seconds."

"Do Ah have a clean bill of health?"

"Yes Rogue. You may go, but I insist that Pyro here accompanies you." Ah turn and just notice John standin' there with that crazy grin.

"Great, can't Ah evah get rid of yah. Ya'll like a cockroach."

"You know you love meh."

"Whatevah." John puts out his hand ta help meh up and Ah just laugh.

"Ah don't need ya'll help. 'Sides, who's your woman of the hour."

"I penciled you in, since yes you need my help. Beast insisted. Doctors orders."

"Since when do Ah listen ta anybody?"

"Good point." We both laugh as he walks meh ta mah cabin. When we get ta the door Ah ask, "Where's Anna?"

"Her dear ol' dad is teachin' her about the stone ages."

"What?"

"Yah know, since he was probably alive then." We both laugh again.

"Ah forgot how much fun ya'll were ta have 'round."

"Yeah, too bad everything went the way it did. We could'a made beautiful music together."

"Ya'll so full of it John."

"And you're a tease."

"Flamer."

"Skunk."

"Oh, that's original."

"I know you are but what am I?"


	32. Crossroads

CROSSROADS

Ah finally got sick of John and his crazy antics and kicked him out. Of course, he refused to go, claiming 'doctors orders' and Ah threatened his lighters. Needless ta say, he took off runnin'. Ah layed down for a few minutes and then decided Ah should gather mah stuff together and put it in the car. Gonna have ta get movin' here in a few hours. After Ah was done Ah went for a short walk, not too far, but stayed outta sight as much as Ah could. Ah thought 'bout what Hank said so Ah wanted ta test it out. Didn't want nothin' too tricky or anythin' ta cause attention, so Ah thought 'bout Mystique. Ah started ta think 'bout what happened with meh and her and focused. When Ah opened mah eyes Ah was Mystique. Ah smiled, Ah did it. Ah took control. But then some of her memories came 'gain, so Ah shifted back. Gonna have ta learn how ta stop the memories from 'causin' meh trouble. But somethin' dawned on meh. Ah remember her carryin' a child and runnin' with it. He was blue and furry. It was Kurt, the yellow eyes. She's his mother. Well that explains the whole bein' mah brother thang. Weird though 'cause she ain't mah real momma. Don't wanna think 'bout all that. Mah sixth sense kicked in and Ah knew Ah was bein' watched. Ah acted like Ah didn't know and focused on Kurt. Then Ah had teleported right in front of mah 'stalker'. It was Logan. Oh man the look on his face was ta die for. Ah have never seen him so surprised in mah life. Ah couldn't help but laugh. Of course that just made him mad, but what do Ah care right now.

"How did you do that?" He actually growled at meh. How dare he.

"Ah ain't ya'll concern anymore and meh and Anna will beh outta ya'll hair soon 'nough."

"I told you that you don't have to leave."

"And Ah told ya'll Ah can't stay like this."

"How did you do that?" Much better tone, almost sincere, like he cared for meh.

"Mah powers, Ah'm startin'ta control them. Ah can use powers from people Ah already touched before."

"Like you did with Cyke's on the road."

"Got it in one."

"So he touched you."

"What's it ta ya'll."

"Nothing I guess."

"It was an accident."

"So was Jean."

"Not that kind of accident. Ah told ya'll ya were the only one."

"So you didn't-"

"No! Come on, ol' one eye, Mr. Stick Up Mah-"

"I get the point Rogue. So how is he?"

"Messed up pretty bad. Thinks the love of his life is dead."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"Don't think ya'll do. Ya'll said Ah was invulnerable, and yet ya'll thought Ah was dead. 'Least get ya'll story straight."

"I saw what they did to people in there, first hand too. It's not hard to believe."

"It is to believe that ya'll didn't just run ta anyone, but ya'll ran straight to her."

"Come on Rogue, it's been about a year."

"That's right. And yet ya'll question everythin' Ah do or say like Ah'm the enemy. Ah need better than that. Don't Ah deserve it? Somebody who love meh for meh."

"You already have that."

"No, Ah'm second best. Well, Ah'm not in line waitin' for the Logan express ta stop at mah door and tell meh it's mah turn."

"It's not like that-"

"Did ya'll or were ya'll gonna even tell her 'bout Scott. He's in Colorado."

"I know."

"You know?"

"After you told me about him I checked it out. Somewhere near Thatcher."

"Yeah, but the question of the day is are ya'll man 'nough ta tell her and if she loves ya'll 'nough not ta run ta him."

"I dunno."

"Are ya?"

"Yeah."

"Ah'm not gonna wait for the outcome Logan. Ah'm leavin' today and Ah'm takin' Anna. If nothin' else for her own protection."

"I know, just wish you wouldn't. The road is no place for a kid."

"But it's better than this."

"You mean 'cause of what happened last time."

"Yeah, can't live like this worryin' 'bout that. They want her back. Ah know it. They want her as a weapon. They wanna use her 'gainst their own. She has omega class possibilities, 'cause of us."

"I figured."

"Ah won't let her grow up without a father. Ah will come back if'n Ah can. Right now is just too dangerous. Ah'd beh puttin' ya'll in danger 'long with Anna."

"Where did ya come up with Anna."

"Ya'll like it?"

"Yeah."

"It was mah name. Didn't know what ta call her. Anna Marie."

"Suits ya both."

"No, just her. Mah past is dead, whay Ah'm only Rogue now sugah."

"I still don't like it. You shouldn't be alone, not out there."

"Ah know, but we'll beh fine. Ah'll protect her."

"Who's gonna protect you?"

"Funny."


	33. Childish Games

Sabeybaby-Yeah, gotta get this stuff going before I forget the idea. Tend to do my updating really quick.

CHILDISH GAMES

Well it's was time for us ta go. Ah said mah good-byes and was 'bout ta go on mah way when John decided he wasn't gonna let meh go alone. Ah only agreed if'n he promised not ta give meh any trouble. He just smiled in that crazy way he does. What did Ah just agree ta? Ah must beh losin' mah touch, not that Ah have much of one. Before Ah left Hank noticed that Ah handle Anna with mah gloves on but told meh that Ah shouldn't. It's an understandable precaution, but that her DNA should have somethin' in it ta cancel mine out. Ah just couldn't bring mahself ta do somethin' like that, but Ah couldn't help thinkin' 'bout it along the drive. Well, at least until John couldn't stand the silence anymore and started singin' obscure songs outta nowhere. Oh well, at least it's better than listenin' ta him play with his lighter. Ah shouldn't have ta take care a'two children, 'specially with one as old as John.

"So where we heading?"

"Colorado."

"What's there?"

"John, what is it with ya'll and questions?"

"Just bored. Not used to sittin' in a car this long."

"Ya'll not used ta sittin' fer longer than two minutes straight."

"Can too."

"Really, without talkin', singin' or flickin' that nuscense ya'll call a lighter?"

"Hey don't talk about my lighter that way."

"John, ya'll finally lost it."

"Lost what?"

"Sorry, Ah forgot ya'll never had a mind ta lose."

"I do too. Just don't like to use it is all." Ah just laugh.

"Hey, I didn't mean- oh well."

"Rogue 1. John 0."

"Yeah yeah. So really, what's in Colorado?"

"Friends."

"Friends?"

"Alright ya livin' pain in mah-"

"Not when children are present."

"Yeah, Ah forgot Ah got two children in here."

"Hey."

"Scott."

"Scott?"

"Cyclops, Jean's Scott."

"Why?"

"He deserves ta know. Nobody else can tell him. Thought Ah'd go there first. 'Sides its only two days."

"Two days!"

"Lower ya voice John, Anna's sleepin'."

"I know I sung her to sleep."

"Right, more like a brain spasm." We both laugh.

"I was that bad huh?"

"Since when did ya'll ever sing good."

"Well, all us Aussie's have a natural singing voice."

"Well then somebody should'a told ya'll at birth sugah."

"Where's that southern charm all you southerners were known for?"

"Ah can use it when Ah need ta."

"Right."

"What, ya'll tellin' meh Ah ain't got no charm?"

"You got a lot of things sheila, but once you open that mouth of yours-"

"John, shut up."

"Rogue 1, John 1."

"John. You know what happens when Ah get angry."

"Yeah, but this time could you use my powers so that it would be cool. I miss my flames."

Ah couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"Ya crazy flamer."

"Rogue."

"Yeah sugah?"

"Just drive."

"Rogue 2 John 1." Ah mimicked.

Ah took a different route than the way Ah came and we ended up in Pierre, South Dakota before nightfall. The whole time in the car with John was a lil crazy, but he did good bah takin' care of Anna for meh. We found a lil bed and breakfast place that was still runnin'. They were real nice ta us, but thought John was Anna's father. He just played along. They didn't have anyplace with two beds in the room and all the other's were full, but its not like Ah could turn them down. We needed a place ta stay the night. Ah explained ta them how we just didn't want any mutants gettin' us at night and they bought it. Even with meh in this uniform. Ah just told them that it was well insulated. The old man just smiled and winked at meh. Eww. Then his wife must'a noticed 'cause when we were walkin' upstairs ta our room, in the corner of mah eye Ah noticed she smacked him.

"So sugah, where ya'll sleepin'?"

"Funny Rogue."

"Ah'm serious _John._"

"There isn't anywhere else for me to go. Not even a couch."

"There's the floor."

"Come on sheila."

"Deadly skin, remembah?"

"I'll take my chances. We can work something out."

"Fahne. How 'bout your lighters for it?"

"My lighters. Not my lighters."

"John, Ah don't wanna die in mah sleep 'cause ya'll did somethin' stupid. Ah'd keep 'em safe."

"With your life." Ah roll mah eyes.

"With mah life."

"Okay."

We were lucky ta get a room with a bathroom in it. So Ah took a shower while John watched Anna, then Ah got dressed inta a t-shirt and jeans, then Ah gave Anna a small sponge bath. Ah got done just in time for dinner. Meh and John ate quickly 'cause the topic at the table was 'bout mutants. We just claimed we were real tired and headed upstairs. Ah knew John was gettin' ready ta blow our cover, good thang Ah hid his lighters. He went inta the shower while Ah took off mah jeans and got under the covers with Anna. Ah put a pillow on his side of the bed so she wouldn't fall off. Ah had a real hard time fallin' asleep though. Last night's dream with Cody really scared meh.

Then John came outta the bathroom and the light nearly blinded meh, but then Ah noticed that he was just wearin' a pair of sweat pants and no shirt. Wow, he looked a whole lot better than the last time Ah saw him a few years ago. Wait, where did that come from. Meh and John only have platonic feelin's nothin' else. Maybe Ah'm gettin' lonely or Scotts feelin's are seepin' through. Last thang Ah need is ta start somethin' with John, even if he saw meh that way at all. No way, sure he flirts, but its all good fun. Just after he gets under the covers, Ah don't tell him but Ah close mah eyes and concentrate real hard and try ta shut off mah powers. Ah don't want any mistakes and kill somebody tonight. Ah'm havin' trouble though, can't seem ta do it. It's been so long, its real hard. So Ah open mah eyes and take a deep breath when Ah look over and there's John sittin' up lookin' at meh.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, whay?"

"You're sweating real bad and you looked like you were in pain."

"Ah'm fahne sugah. Go onta sleep."

"No your not Rogue. What's wrong?"

"Ah told ya'll, Ah'm fine."

"Am I your friend?"

"Of course, or else Ah would'a killed ya'll long time ago sugah."

"Then you can tell me. I'm here for you. Even if it's about Wolverine."

"Ah know, and Ah appreciate it."

"Are you going to tell me then?"

"No." The look on his face was utterly painful ta look at.

"John, Ah learned how ta control mah skin a long time ago, but Ah haven't shut it off in a real long time."

"That's what you were doing?"

"Yep."

"Can I help?"

"Ah don't know. Don't wanna kill ya'll, that's whay Ah was tryin'."

"I would do anything I could to help you." He looked so sincere and he even smiled at meh. It would break mah heart ta say no. Ah sat up.

"Ah think Ah know how but it's risky."

"What do I do?"

"Ah am gonna touch ya'll hand, Ah need ya'll ta hold back everythin' ya can for as long as ya'll can, understand?"

"Ok."

Ah grabbed his bare hand with mine and Ah closed mah eyes and concentrated as hard as Ah could. It took meh a lot longer than it used ta but it worked. Ah opened mah eyes and smiled.

"John, it worked."

"Well that was enough of a workout for me."

"Me too. 'Night John."

"Night sheila."


	34. Wrong Way Home

WRONG WAY HOME

The next mornin' Ah woke up real strange at the crack a'dawn. John had taken care of Anna for meh through the night, so it's obvious whay he's still asleep. But Ah had no dreams last night, just woke up with this feelin' that we needed ta get up and get outta there now. Ah jumped up and put mah uniform on, when Ah realized that Ah turned off mah powers last night and Ah wasn't wearin' the uniform. Ah went ta wake up John as fast as Ah could when Ah noticed he was peakin' at meh.

"Ya'll lil pervert."

"Hmm, sheila. That you?"

"Don't goof 'round. Now's not the time. We gotta get outta here now."

"What's wrong?"

"Get dressed fast, we probably got sentinels on our tail." Ah told him as Ah threw his clothes at him. He jumped up and got dressed and grabbed Anna for meh while Ah grabbed our stuff and we headed for the car. Looked clear so far. We took off as fast as Ah could get the car ta go. Ah didn't even think 'bout the fact that Ah shut off mah powers and that Ah wasn't wearin' gloves, just how could Ah be so careless. That's when John touched mah hand.

"It's not your fault." Ah broke out of mah train of thought.

"What?"

"It's not your fault. Everythings going to be alright."

"Can't beh so sure sugah. This kevlar is what masks mah mutant signature. Once we use our powers, any of them from a hundred mile radius could beh alerted."

"I know."

"Ah was careless."

"No, you were thinking about Anna and me."

"If'n Ah was Ah should'a put mah suit on."

"You were tired, it happens to the best of us."

"Not meh John, not meh. It was careless." He turned and looked through the window and mumbled, "It's not your fault."

We got as far as Nebraska when we saw it. There was half a dozen of the sentinels headin' our way from behind us and closin' in. Ah slammed on the brakes.

"John, mah powers ain't on and we can't out run them."

"Way ahead of you." He grabbed mah hand and it was so quick that Ah hadn't had the time ta register mah powers were back in full force, but he was still concentratin' on keepin' his mind in his own head. Ah pulled out of his grasp and he gave meh a weak smile. Ah got out of the car.

"John, take her and get outta here."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Ah don't matter. Ah can handle mahself. Got Ms. Marvels powers, permanently, remembah."

He nodded in agreement and pulled Anna out of the car, car seat and all and ran nearby ta the woods nearby. They wouldn't have known he was a mutant, they weren't close 'nough ta scan and he hadn't used his powers. Just as John got clear they landed around meh.

"Halt mutant."

"Guess ya'll figured out mah lil secret."

I didn't have any time left, they started attackin' meh. Fahne, ya'll wanna play with meh, let's play. Ah flew up and started knockin' some heads. Ah was almost finished when John came runnin' out since one of them was 'bout ta hit meh and it did. It took its fist and knocked meh straight back down ta the ground. Then it decided ta step on meh. All Ah could hear was, "Nnnooo!" from John. All of a sudden it fell down and burst inta flames. Ah got up, mah suit was just 'bout worthless now, not just 'cause they're lookin' fer meh now, but the fight got it all messed up.

"John, what the hell?"

"I just saved your life."

"Invunerable remembah?"

"Yeah, but to what extent?"

"Don't know, but now ya'll ain't safe either."

"Wasn't safe in a mutant hating world anyway."

"Get in the car. Make sure Anna's locked up tight."

"No problem."

We finally made it ta Colorado without anymore problems. But we had ta stop at a lil coffee shop. Ah needed ta change mah clothes and take care of Anna. Ah looked at John.

"Ah can't go in there sugah."

"Yeah you can, shut it off."

"What if-"

"The suit is mostly there we should be safe."

"Sounds like a plan." It was easier ta shut it off. Ah don't know whay maybe the practice or the fact Ah trust him. We get out and head inside, and once 'gain John's playin' daddy, but he's lovin' it as all the girls swoon over him and Anna. Ah come out fully dressed in a sweater and jeans and Ah go take Anna away from him and he gives meh a sad look.

"Well, Ah thought ya'll said ya'll were a chick magnet anyhow. Ya'll don't need ta use mah sweet, innocent child in this."

"Come on sheila, it was all in good fun. Besides, you're the only one for meh."

"Right. Let's hurry up and get on our way. Might just beh able ta get there before dark."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ah certainly hope so sugah."

We got outta there and high tailed it ta the settlement. Ah hope Ah'm not puttin' anybody in danger. Ah really think we lost 'em. Ah took all sorts o'roads Ah didn't need ta in all sorts of directions and Ah've been goin' pretty fast just ta make up the time. Ah park the car in the woods and decide ta walk up there. John starts complainin' 'bout the bags bein' too heavy so Ah tell him ta shut up 'fore Ah do somethin' with his lighters and he doesn't say 'nother word. We made it there without any problems, in fact Kurt was there at the front gates ta welcome meh. John was a lil freaked, but handled it pretty rationally for once. But then again after livin' 'round Mystique and Beast for so long, ya'll get used ta blue people. Kurt sets us up in a cabin after admirin' mah Anna. The cabin he gives meh has two beds so John and Ah can stay in the same place without takin' up so much room. As we get somethin' ta eat Ah explain ta Kurt what happened on the way back, but that Ah need ta speak ta Scott before Ah leave. Kurt informs meh that Ah can't because Scott's on a mission and won't beh back until tomorrow mornin'. Thats fine, but Ah need ta get out of here before Ah bring mah problems ta these people, so Ah agree and head back ta mah cabin.

John's layin' there starin' up at the ceilin' with his hands tucked behind his head.

"We're leavin' tomorrow aftah Ah talk ta Scott."

"Ok."

"We are gonna have ta move fast too, don't wanna bring mah problems ta these folks front door."

"Our problems."

"What?"

"They have to know that I'm with you after what happened."

"You're right."

"I know."

"Ah'll beh right back."

"Uh huh."

Ah went in search of Kurt again, still with Anna in mah arms. Ah found him in his cabin prayin'.

"Kurt Ah'm sorry ta do this."

"What is it?"

"Ah need a real big favor?"

"Anything."

"It kills meh ta say this, but Ah need ya'll ta take Anna when Ah leave tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"The sentinels are most likely gonna beh trackin' us. Ah made a stupid mistake and then Pyro tried ta help meh and now he's wound up in this mess tight too. Ah can't have nothin' happen ta mah child. Will ya'll do this for meh? For her?"

"Of course."

"Ah'll beh back for her, Ah promise. But it's gotta beh safe."

"Yes, I understand."

"Kurt, Ah know somethin' and it's the only way Ah can thank you."

"Ja."

"Kurt Ah know ya'll momma." He looked at meh like Ah grew another head.

"She was mah momma too, she adopted meh. Ah saw it in your memories and hers. She was tryin' ta protect ya'll but couldn't. Ended up protected herself. Doesn't know ya'll alive, but Ah don't know if she is either. Ya'll have her eyes, and her skin was blue."

"Thank you."

"No sugah, thank you."

With that Ah left, craddlin' mah sleepin' child in mah arms.


	35. One Bad Day

ONE BAD DAY

Kurt was right, Scott was back at dawn with Madelyne at his side. Ah stayed up all night holdin' Anna, Ah knew Ah wouldn't see her for a long time, if'n Ah don't end up dead bah the hands of some human. She's all Ah got, and she is 'nough. She will beh safe with Kurt, Ah know so. He's one of the few people in this world Ah trust and Ah know he would never let that beh broken. Ah pulled Scott aside and Ah told him whay Ah was there. Ah left the part 'bout Jean bein' alive for last. Still it hit him like Ah dropped a truck on him. Couldn't dare tell him 'bout her and Logan though, might hurt too much, even though he had Madelyne. Ah didn't wanna ruin it for him, but he didn't deserve ta have Jean's death loomin' over him while he thought it was his own fault for the rest of his life, that just wouldn't beh fair.

Then Ah reluctantly gave Anna ta Kurt as Ah kissed her one last time Ah couldn't stop the tears from comin'. John helped meh walk away, though Ah know it was hard for him ta leave her behind too. He was already gettin' attached ta her, but it was the right decision. Ah know Ah had ta turn mah powers back on though if'n we were gonna live through this. Those sentinels were gonna find us one way or another, but Ah couldn't do that so close ta the settlement. So we walked back ta the car. John took the keys and drove. Ah wasn't exactly in the best state of mind ta do much anyhow. He drove us back ta the highway and Ah directed him ta which way ta go from there. Ah had already formed a plan as ta which way ta go last night. We head southeast. Only logical place. Good place ta fight if'n we need ta. After that maybe we'll head up towards New York. There ain't much left there so it might beh good fer hidin', least on the outskirts.

Yeah, it was a good plan, but just a plan. Plans fail, and this one didn't get much of'a chance ta work. Just as soon as we were around the New Mexico/Texas border we had trouble. This time it was a dozen of them John just stepped on the gas. Somethin' clicked though, and outta fear Ah felt mah powers come back on.

"John?"

"No time. Get ready to bail." There was no waver in his voice, not even a sliver of his jovial self when we were out on missions. He was a man on a mission, but what exactly was goin' on through his mind?

They came in threes. Three of them landed no more than fifty feet ahead of us. John was playin' chicken with sentinels. Oh great, he really is insane. But that's when he opened mah door and told meh ta jump. Ah did and Ah was afraid that he didn't make it out in time when Ah saw him in a ditch slowly gettin' out. Ah let out a sigh of relief and then there were three more ta take the other's place. Three down, nine more ta go. John was manipulatin' the fire from the explosion with the car and made a giant bird outta it and sent it towards the sentinels, while Ah tried ta knock them 'round. Ah did what Ah could even usin' other peoples powers the best Ah could, but they would learn how ta adapt too fast. So as soon as we could meh and John started ta run. There were some woods nearby and we ran straight for it hopin' for some cover. There had ta have been at least four or five still out there and at least two of them were wounded. But how do ya'll hide from a giant robot so we just kept runnin'. We came ta the end of the woods and meh and John just look at each other. What do we do? Runnin' ain't solvin' anythin'. We ain't givin' up and meh flyin' ain't gonna get us far 'cause they'll only follow. That's when John spoke.

"Go! I'll hold them off."

"Are ya'll crazy? Ah ain't leavin' ya'll here."

"Rogue, you have no choice. You have a baby to get back to."

"John-"

"I'll be fine, GO!"

"Ah can't." Then he kissed meh. Caught meh off guard real good. It was quick but passionate and Ah didn't have mah skin off but Ah didn't absorb him. He must'a been pullin' back like he did when he helped meh get control back.

"I can't live knowing I couldn't help you. Please go, Rogue. There's not much time."

"Ah'm sorry." Ah ran like he told meh and Ah looked back and Ah couldn't help but cry. He stood there with his lighters out and started settin' the trees on fire. He made the fire spread fast and hard, but it didn't matter. They were on him in a matter of minutes, but it took them all ta take him down. He ended up destroyin' all but one and that one got him. It hit him hard with its fist, then grabbed him up and took off. He, he looked dead. Either way, Ah just lost too many people Ah care for in one day.


	36. On the Road

4Rogue- Thanks. Totally understand.

ON THE RUN

Ah ran as far as Ah could get, not stoppin' for anythin'. If'n Ah got tired or hurt, Ah just concentrated on Logan's psyche and healed mahself. They probably haven't sent out anymore sentinels 'cause of the fact that they caught John. At least Logan was usful for somethin'. Ah don't know, Ah shouldn't beh that mad at him. Ah was young, huh, still am but Ah've done a lotta growin' up since then. Just felt like Ah needed other people, but Ah should only depend on mahself. Guess Ah was usin' him too. It may have been a raw deal, but at least Ah got Anna out of it. At least she's safe.

Then there's John. That stupid idiot, Ah can't believe him. We were friends, where does he get off doin' that? Sure Ah care 'bout him but the last thing Ah needed was him ta go and get himself killed for meh. Ah really hope he ain't dead, but where evah he is Ah'm sure he's gonna wish he was. Ah hate this, there ain't nothin' out here for miles. Ah really hate men. They all screw ya'll up more in the end. Ah'm suppose ta beh untouchable dammit. Leave meh alone. Sure Ah'd like some company, but if Ah end up in some stupid love triangle or somethin' it sure isn't worth it. Ah finally reach some small beat up car left in the middle of nowhere. It's already sundown, what's the worst that could happen? A sentinel steps on meh? Ha! Ah climb inta the back seat and Ah find decide ta take a nap and wait for mornin'.

Guess Ah was more tired than Ah thought 'cause when Ah wake up it's already movin'. Wait a second, the cars movin'! Ah look up and there's a woman with purple hair drivin' and a guy in the passengers seat.

"Ah, so your alive then, luv." She tells meh.

"What's goin' on? Who are you?"

"No, the question is who are you?"

"Excuse meh?"

"We found this car, with you in it. You're a mutant, are you not?"

"What's it ta ya'll? Ah don't know what ya'll are talkin' 'bout."

That's when she puts one arm in the air and then there it is, somethin' pinkish comes shootin' out of her hand and it looks like a knife.

"Psi-knife."

"Yeah, what gave meh away?"

"I can read your thoughts luv, or the lack thereof."

"Telepath? Should'a figured. There is no lack, it's the nature of mah power."

Then the man speaks, "What's your name?"

"Rogue."

"First or last?"

"Take your pick."

"I am Jean-Paul, this is Elizabeth."

She gives him a dirty look, "Betsy. He just calls me that to get a rise out of me sometimes."

"Ok. So where ya'll headed?"

"East."

"Sounds good, that's where Ah was headin' anyhow."

Betsy didn't wanna stop for nothin' so we hardly evah did so. She was real determined ta get where evah she was goin'. Given the right circumstances, we could beh a good friends but she didn't talk ta meh much. Ya'll could tell she was cautious of meh, probably since she couldn't read mah mind. Serves her right, telepaths shouldn't read everybody's minds all the time. She chose her words very carefully with meh, so Ah tried ta make sure that Ah didn't project anythin'. Jean-Paul was like her opposite. He was real nice ta meh. Over the past couple a'days, we became friends. Ah carefully pointed out that Ah had been part of too many bad relationships and he explained some of his. As Ah listened ta him Ah was quick ta notice that he was speakin' 'bout men too, boy did Ah relax. No more love triangles, or problems trippin' that line of friendship. He doesn't swing mah way and that just made this trip all the easier. Ah finally got it out of Betsy after pesterin' her that we were headin' ta New York. Her plan was the same as mine, 'cept they didn't get bombared bah a dozen sentinels. Jean-Paul and her met 'long the way, they haven't even know each other that long.

When we got'ta New York, it was still in ruins. 'Bout a year has past and the place was still in flames in certain areas. It looked horrible. We made sure ta stay on the outskirts. Betsy seemed like she was lookin' for somebody though. Ah asked Jean-Paul 'bout it and he said that they heard somethin' 'bout mutants bein' recruited here for somethin'. But that was all he knew. Ah tried ta talk ta Betsy but she ignored meh. Ah'm really startin' ta dislike the way she's treatin' meh, trustworthy or not. Ah was just 'bout ta blow a gasket when we saw this woman walkin' towards us like nothin' had evah happened. She was blond and wore all white, even walkin' 'round here she didn't get a speck of dirt on her. Creepy.

"Hello Betsy."

"Emma." Ya'll could cut the tension 'tween them.

"Follow me."

Meh and Jean-Paul looked at each other and shrugged. Whay not, better off than bein' here. So we all complyed. We got ta a clearin' and this Emma pressed some button and there appeared some huge jet. As the door opened for us ta climb up she made a point ta say, "This is the Blackbird. Sit down, buckle-up and don't ask me anything until we get there, or else."

Ah can see whay Betsy didn't like her. Who does she think she is? Ah'll deal with this for now, but if she just looks at meh the wrong way Ah might just snap and get ta her before Betsy does.

Finally we land on some island. It's nice, but all that is here is some huge facility. It almost takes up one whole side of the island. After we walk inside of the facility, there's Scott, and he turns ta tell us, "Welcome to Muir Island." Then he sees meh and just smiles, not the welcome Ah was expectin' until Ah see Emma walk up and kiss him. Well, that was unexpected. Good for him, 'cept that she is a-

"If you will follow me I can show you around and get you to your rooms." Scott says as he breaks mah train of thought. He doesn't even acknowledge the fact that he knows meh. Fahne, Ah travel all the way ta Colorado ta tell him 'bout Jean and he doesn't wanna know meh. Two can play at that game. The place is huge, but he doesn't give us much of a tour, he just shows us 'round a lil tellin' us the places we're allowed and then ta our rooms. We were lucky 'nough that we got separate rooms, but he told us that could change as the facilities are becomin' crowded. With that he left.

Ah check out mah room and Ah found that the dressers already had clothes in mah size. Odd, very odd. But Ah'm greatful so Ah go and take a'shower and change. Just as soon as Ah walk out of the bathroom, there's a knock on mah door. Ah go ta open it when somebody just walks through, literally.

"Hiya Rogue." Then she grabs meh inta a tight hug.

"Kitty." Ah said with a smile.


	37. Decisions

DECISIONS

Meh and Kitty talked for a long time as she gave meh a real tour of the place. She explained ta meh that Emma described meh on the way here, that's how they knew it was meh and she knew mah size for the clothes in the dresser. But she also explained ta meh the point of this place, they are all here ta try and ban together, not to destroy the humans but ta show them that we are people too. We will protect our own and take down any of those facilities that they are usin' ta experiment on us. But we do our best not ta kill any humans. We are also tryin' ta hold meetin's with the governments in order ta find a way ta exist together, but they still don't believe that Apocalypse was not our fault. But the humans were the ones ta create that plane and the legacy virus ta begin with. So there's a lot of tension here and don't let the place fool ya'll 'cause 'pparently it's not safe. They have had their fair 'mount of problems with attacks, but so far the humans couldn't get through.

But more or less, this is the X-men. Ah had the option of joinin' them in this fight. They have different teams, since there are so many of us, but do Ah really wanna do this. It ain't exactly mah fight. Mah daughter is the only thing Ah'm worried 'bout. It doesn't matter what happens ta meh, but mah Anna. Ah sit on it for a few days and decide ta agree ta this. 'Pparently Betsy and Jean-Paul did too. We were split up though, don't know where Jean-Paul was sent to, but meh and Betsy were on Scotts team.

_A YEAR LATER..._

Ah haven't seen too much action here but they are always wantin' meh ta expand mah powers. Ah don't like it, but Ah understand. Ah don't like ta take memories so Ah only take what Ah need ta use their powers at will. They use a different mutant as a test dummy a day so Ah gotta a pretty large catalogue of powers in mah head. Few times it was too much and Ah lost control. But they helped meh, 'specially Kitty. Storm and Hank got here a few months ago and they have helped meh a lot too. But meh and Betsy have gotten pretty close, 'specially when we talk 'bout Betsy. Emma has become just a huge thorn, she always thinks Ah want Scott. She must beh crazy, if Ah wanted him Ah wouldn't done that long time ago.

Lately, though, the humans have been attacked us more often and harder than before. This mornin' they seemed ta give up, but as soon as the sun went down, they brought everythin' they had. It was too much. They overwhelmed us. There were more sentinels then anybody could see plus the humans brought tanks, helicopters, whatever they had left and put it in this. Ah was helpin' the children get inta the last jet when Ah couldn't think of anybody but mah Anna. Ah haven't seen her and she's a year now. But Ah came out of mah revere when Ah heard them closin' in fast. Ah shut the door and took of ta the control room ta open the gates. The sentinels came in just as the jet took off. Ah stopped them from goin' after them usin' mahself as bait. These sentinels where pretty advanced though. Ah was only able ta hold mah own, even with all mah powers for fifteen minutes before Ah had ta retreat. On mah way out Ah found one of Forge's guns and took it. They had mah bio-signature, and they were locked on. Ah found a small gap and Ah flew outta there the fastest Ah could.


	38. Going To the Zoo

GOING TO THE ZOO

Ah didn't get very far before the sentinels were on mah tail 'gain. Ah got as far as New York when they came upon meh. Ah fought the first couple but then Ah knew Ah had ta get far away from these things and hide out or Ah don't even stand a small chance, and even that is a longshot. It was like we were playin' 'round the world for a while, but Ah didn't know where Ah was when Ah landed anymore, but that was the last thang on mah mind. Ah ran behind some buildin's and behind a clothin' store Ah found this green cloak, so Ah put it on, hopin' Ah wouldn't beh spotted bah any humans that saw meh tryin' ta escape from the flyin' tin cans. But as Ah was runnin' Ah accidently bumped inta one of them humans. Mah hood flew back and he saw mah hair.

"She's over here!"

Great, just what Ah needed. Ah stood up and knocked him in the head with mah gun and took off runnin' 'gain. People were either runnin' from the scene or starin' and takin' pictures. Ah ended up cornered bah some sentinels, Ah don't know how many, at this point Ah was just runnin' on adrenaline and fear. Ah shot at them, but Ah was only able ta slow one of them down, so Ah flew up ta knock one out when something hit meh from behind and knocked meh back down. Before Ah knew it Ah had a collar 'round mah neck. Ah looked up and the sentinel opened his mighty hand and layed meh out with some gas.

Ah woke up tied ta some bed by mah wrists and ankles. After what felt like forever a woman came in wearin' a white lab coat lookin' all business like with her hair in a bun, glasses on the rim of her nose and a nice smug look. So Ah decided to be a lil' vicious. Ah growled.

"What'cha want wit me! Wait 'til Ah get mah hands 'round your scrawny neck."

"Now now, lets not be hasty...Rogue is it. I am here to run a few simple tests on you. That is all, nothing too painful unless you make it that way. Now, I am informed that your mutant ability is turned on through human contact...touch. Is that correct?" Then she pulls this key out of her pocket and takes the collar off'a meh.

Ah just growlled again, trying to scare her a bit. She is not going to get anything out of me. Haven't Ah been through enough. If nothin' else, at least Ah can put some of my trainin' Mystique gave me threw good use for something in this pathetic excuse of an interrogation.

"Wanna test it?"

"And you cannot control it, is that correct?"

So I just laugh, Ah want her to think Ah'm crazy she is not about to get information out of meh. Then Ah ask, "What'cha ya want from lil old meh?"

"Do you have any illness or special problems that you are aware of?"

Ah just laugh again and growl out mah reply. "Sure sugah, mental illness just runs straight threw mah family." Then Ah laugh a little more to unnerve her.

"Alright then, you seem like a good canidate for Section C. Guard!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Take the subject ot Section C. Oh, and I do believe she is a fighter."

So they dragged me kickin' and screamin' to this Section C and threw me inside. Just as soon as Ah was inside my collar fell right off. The room was dimly lit and there were bunk beds all across the walls. Then over some sort of intercom Ah'm told to keep walkin' through the door at the end of the room. So Ah go out of curiousity and Ah open the door and walk through only to see darkness, all except this huge window. A window with people staring at me like some sort of animal. Ah am in such shock Ah don't even notice people around me in the shadows until one walks up and touches my shoulder. Ah turn to see three blue furry fingers on my shoulder and the face of a blue furry demon with yellow eyes. It's Kurt. Ah can't believe it. Ah gathered him up in a hug and Ah didn't wanna let go.

"Who else is here Kurt?"

"Not Anna."

"Where is she?"

"Safe, they found us two months ago, but some of us were able to sneak out and I found some friends I knew I could trust."

Ah let out a breath Ah didn't realize Ah was holdin'.

"Other than that, there are many of us. They use us for experiments, nothing to painful, most of the time, but mostly so the humans can look at us."

"This is sick."

"I know meine schwester." (My sister)

"Ya'll haven't been able ta escape?"

"We are constantly watched, and our powers don't work in certain areas. They have something in the walls."

Then he brings meh ta a corner and we sit down on a rock. Ah'm lookin' round and Ah notice they made this room look like we're outside. That's when Ah also notice something familiar. It's pretty dark in here and Ah notice two burnin' red eyes starin' at meh concealed in a shadow. Ah jump right back onta mah toes and yell, "You!"

He comes outta the shadows and smirks, "'ello, 'gain chere."


	39. Reunions

REUNIONS

"Ya'll sold meh out!" Ah took off mah cloak and was 'bout ta go runnin' after him when somebody grabbed meh bah mah waist. Ah turned ta see who would dare do that, it was Kurt. Then Ah turned back ta see that Remy had a handful of glowin' rocks. So we can use our powers in here, bettah for meh, Ah used Kurts power 'gainst him and teleported ta Remy and was 'bout ta hit him when Kurt teleported 'tween us and said, "No! You can't do this. Bitte meine schwester. He is a friend." (Please my sister)

"No Kurt, he isn't. He sold meh out when he promised ta help meh find Anna."

"Non. Gambit don't know what ya talkin' 'bout chere."

"The hell ya'll don't. And Ah ain't ya chere."

He uncharged the rocks and dropped them then held his hands up in defense.

"Non, really je ne sais pas." (I don't know)

Ah walked away and sat back down on the rock. Kurt followed after he asked Remy ta wait a moment.

"What happened Rogue?"

"He betrayed meh. Ah was locked up and pregnant when they threw him in mah cell. Ah took care of him and he helped meh escape. But it was too late and they induced mah labor. He told meh he found where Ah could get information on where ta find Anna, and sure Ah got the information but he-" and Ah looked up and pointed ta the man with burnin' red eyes who stared at meh intently.

"He betrayed meh."

"How do you know that?"

"Ah absorbed a man who was 'pparently talkin' ta him just minutes before Ah absorbed him."

Kurts face went grim.

"He's been here longer than me, he is my friend. We shouldn't fight here, especially against one another."

"Ah know, but he-"

"Promise Rogue."

"Ah don't know that Ah could do that."

"You trust me?"

"Of course, you're mah brother. Ah left Anna with ya'll."

"Then do so for me."

"Ah promise, but Ah don't have ta be nice and happy 'bout it."

"Agreed."

Later on they let us go back ta the room with the beds. Ah took the bunk above Kurt but Remy took the one across from us. He was startin' ta get on mah nerves starin' at meh. But at least he wasn't tryin' ta talk ta meh. Ah turn over and look at the wall, but Ah guess Ah shouldn't speak too soon.

"Chere?"

"Go away."

"Remy didn't do it." Ah turn over and look him in the eyes. Ah'm a lil taken back bah how sincere he looks and bah the fact that he's standing there, Ah nevah heard him get up.

"Right. Memories don't lie sugah."

"But thieves do."

"Exactly." Ah turn back over and close mah eyes.

"Remy didn't do it. Believe him or non. But he the only one who knows what really happened."

Ah have had 'nough of this. Can't he just leave meh alone. Ah can't believe they sent meh here. Just kill meh now.

"Then what is the truth, huh sugah?"

"Remy was lyin' ta him not you. He used him for the information ta get inside, then he keep 'im busy so you use his computer."

"Oh really now?"

"Remy thought you died."

"Doesn't everybody." Ah said under mah breath. If he heard meh he didn't make a point of it.

"You saw that explosion, non?"

"Yeah."

"That was Remy hopin' that you got out and they follow him. He heard the guards yellin' 'bout that man in his office and hoped ya made it, so he set off a few explosions and then blew the gas tank. They caught him and sent him here."

"You've been here since then?"

"Oui. But Remy never did nothin' 'gainst you."

"Ah don't know. Kind'a far fetched."

"Non, thieves honor." He smirked and held up one hand.

"Like that means anythin'."

"Don't believe meh, find out for yaself chere." He held out one hand like he was introducin' himself. As much as Ah would like ta, Ah don't know if Ah could. Maybe he means it.

"Like Ah want ya'll thoughts runnin' through mah head."

"We ok?"

"Non." Ah mimicked. He sighed and went back ta bed.

_ELSEWHERE..._

"Her file is in order sir."

"What do you think, doctor?"

"I think she will do fine for the breeding program. We have been running out of females here at the facilities. They seem to be hard to capture, unless there just are not many of them left in the world."

"Considering it is the male who carries the gene, I can understand that."

"Also, I found some other files on her from almost two years ago and we found something interesting."

"Yes."

"She carried a child full-term without any problems. Father was Weapon X. Blood tests confirmed it. Problem is within six months each of them ended up escaping."

"And."

"And that is only one reason I think that she would do well in the breeding program. Also, we could experiment and see how these 'powers' are passed."

"Anybody in mind?"

"Well, we could not see if what would happen before since the last child was taken, presumably by her, but they had a man in the cell with her there. He seemed to get along with her. He is also who aided her in her escape. He has possibilities for Omega class, just as she. In the process, we could use them both 'gainst one another if they try anything to-"

"Escape?"

"Exactly, sir."

"Go ahead, you have my approval. Are there anymore?"

"We were not able to capture many women, like I have said, but we did capture two other mutants who will be...acceptable."

"For?"

"One can phase herself through most anything, we had to keep the collar on her at all times. She was a tricky one to catch. There was also another one who is a telepath and telekentic. She has some untapped power."

"Do as you wish, just keep me posted."

"Yes sir."


	40. Understanding

UNDERSTANDING

The next day was rather boring. Kind'a nice though. Ah just sat on that rock and played with mah powers a bit. Remy sat across the room starin' as usual, probably tryin' ta read mah feelin's, and Kurt went around makin' sure everybody was alright and that everybody got their fair share of food. But what Remy said really did bother meh. He didn't do it? Ah don't understand, was he playin' both sides, them, or just meh and now he's messin' with mah head in here. Ah know there ain't many girls in here, but his stare is unnervin'. Ah almost forgot how attractive he was. Almost. What good does that do meh, he betrayed meh, memories don't lie. But Ah didn't check his. But could he manipulate his. No, nobody but a telepath could do that. Ah don't think they have any in here. Kurt said somethin' 'bout them keepin' them all in a separate place.

"How did ya do that chere?"

"Huh?" Ah looked up and Remy had sat down next ta meh.

"The lightnin' from ya hand?"

"Oh, untapped power."

"So ya can use powers that aren't ya's?"

"Yep. Mastered it."

"Touch too?"

"What's it ta ya'll?"

"Curious." Ah took off mah glove and raised it ta his face.

"Mah Ah?" He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Oui."

Ah had a hard time concentratin' too much in there. Too much pain, Ah had ta let go quick, but the pain stayed there. Too much, then in the back of mah head Ah heard Remy, "Concentrate chere. It's not yours. It's everybody elses. Block it." Ah whisper, "Ah'm tryin', Ah can't." Mah powers started ta get out of control. Ah was lost in the chaos, Ah don't even know what happened all Ah could feel was the pain. Ah passed out at some point, and when Ah woke up, Ah must'ta given a good show 'cause Ah had an audience of mutants and one of humans. They even pushed their faces up ta the glass ta stare. Kurt was hoverin' above meh checkin' for injuries.

"Rogue, you ok?"

"Oui."

"What?"

"Yeah, but mah head hurts."

"Ja, that's obvious, what was all of that?"

"Stupid empath."

"What?"

"Ah touched Gambit, the emotions got ta meh. Ah lose control all mah powers do too."

"I remember, but don't you have control by now?"

"Yeah, but it was too much. Kind'a an overload."

"Can you sit up?"

"Yeah, just give meh a minute."

Ah closed mah eyes and went searchin' through Remy's memories, he was tellin' the truth. He didn't betray meh. In fact, he held too much respect for meh, he cared for meh. Not love, but not friendship. He wasn't even sure. He went through so much. How could Ah doubt him. Well beside the fact his a thief and meh seein' somebody elses memories. That's definitely a turn of events. He should'a been smarter than that. He had ta know Ah might have ta touch him. Ah ain't apologizin' though. But Ah could definitely beh nicer ta him. Ah opened up mah eyes and got back up and walked ovah ta mah rock, took mah cloak and wrapped it up like a pillow and put it 'gainst the rock. Then Ah picked Remy up and layed him down in the spot Ah just fixed.

Two days later the humans came in guns and tazors ready at dawn. They took meh and some other girls and dragged us back ta that green room and ran some tests on meh. Nothin' too bad, mostly blood work. Then they threw us back inta our beds. A few hours later they left some notes with the food they left us. It had two of the girls names on it along with dates for this week. Ah asked Kurt what that was about as the girls went their separate ways cryin'. He told meh, breedin'.

"What?"

"Yes, you have notice there are not many women?"

"Yeah, but that's just wrong."

"Yes, but even though it is the man who carries the gene to pass to the children, who would want to sleep with a mutant willingly."

"So they have a mutant rape a mutant."

"It's not the way the see it. We are nichts aber tiere." (Nothing but animals)


	41. Family Reunions

Charisma2- Thanks. I only saw other people do it, had no idea. I'm from the West Coast. But it makes a lot of sense. Will definitely finish, well at some point. Don't know how long it will be.

FAMILY REUNIONS

A week had come and gone in here. Every couple a'days they would drag some of us women outta here and run their tests. But this time they only took meh. So Ah'm attached ta this bed in this creepy room 'gain. But this time, only one persons in here with meh, and believe it or not, its Jean. Wonder where they found her, not ta mention how long. Can't ask her though, she's sedated. How much of a fight could she hold up without her powers? After a while, Ah'm kind'a figurin' they forgot 'bout us or somethin', but then a women comes in. It's the same women Ah see every few days, the one that runs those tests. But this time, she's all alone, no guards or nothin'. A smile at her.

"Guess Ah'm not that much trouble since ya can handle meh all bah ya lonesome."

"I need you to do something for me."

"Like Ah would do anythin' willin'ly for any of ya'll."

"You don't understand, do you want to die in here?"

"Now whay should Ah trust ya?"

"Marie-"

"How do you know-" That is when she turns into that familiar blue woman we all know and love. Hah.

"Mystique?"

"You used ta call meh momma."

"Yeah, 'til Ah found out ya just wanted mah powers."

"We don't have time for this."

"What did ya do ta the real person, or have ya been her all along?"

"Give me some credit Marie-"

"Rogue, only Rogue. Don't evah call meh that again."

"What did you think I did to her?"

"What do ya want?"

"I need you to absorb her." And she points ta the sedated Jean.

"As much as Ah would love ta, Ah decline."

"I can make you."

"Nope, Ah got control."

"You're bluffing."

"Nope, whay ya want that anyway?"

"She has something in her, something that saved her once from death. It's growing in her, she may not make it. If you absorb her you can use some of that and save us all."

"Right."

"Irene saw it _Rogue_."

"Really, what else did she see?"

"Where your daughter is."

"Ya have her!"

"Of course, and she's safe, for now."

"Ya bluffin'."

"No more than you are. If you do it, we can destroy this place."

"Always with ya plans momma, nobody else matters."

"That's not true. You matter to me Rogue."

"Yeah, after all ya did ta meh. What 'bout Kurt? Ya care 'bout him when ya tossed him away?"

"That was different."

"Sure it was, everythin' has a purpose with ya, 'xcept it only suppose ta benefit ya in the end."

"We don't have much time, if not for me, for Anna."

There is no way Ah could do this. But Ah don't doubt that she would use her as leverage, or the fact that she would really have her. Ah nod and she takes off one of mah gloves and undoes the strap and Ah touch Jean's face and only concentrate on her power. The last thin' Ah want are her memories, Ah tap inta some of that and Ah'm liable ta loose control ovah mah own pain and anger 'cause of Logan. Momma was right, she has somethin' in her that she doesn't try ta use. It doesn't come without a fight so Ah have ta hold on a second longer. All Ah can hear are screams, but Ah don't know if'n it's her or meh. Ah let go and all Ah feel is fire. Ah don't care what she said, there was no way Ah was gonna kill somebody else for her, so Ah made sure not ta hold on that long. Ah concentrate and the fire subsides. Ah look ovah at Jean and she's sweatin' real bad and she looks like she's goin' crazy tryin' ta break outta her straps. Momma ties mah wrist back down and replaces the glove. She changes back inta the women and tells meh, "Be ready, it won't be today, but soon." Ah nod and she calls for the guards and they sedate Jean some more right before they drag meh back ta bed.

It was real hard ta deal with the power Ah took from Jean. It didn't want ta contol meh, but it did want somethin', like it had a mind of it's own. Ah was constantly fightin' it off. It made all mah emotions real intense, Kurt and Remy were always tryin' ta calm meh down, but there was nothin' anybody could do 'cept meh. It took meh all night ta get used ta it, and ta learn ta control it. How could Jean hide that? How could she even bare that? But Ah had ta quit thinkin' 'bout that, Ah had ta tell Kurt 'bout momma.

"Kurt, can Ah talk ta ya?"

"Ja."

"It has ta stay private."

"Alright, come let's sit over here." He had meh follow him ta a small isolated corner.

"Mystique, she's here."

"Are you sure, I thought you said she was dead?"

"Ah thought she might have been, but she's here and wants ta help us break out."

"That's great."

"No Kurt. She's always got an angle. Ah'm warnin' ya, don't trust her."

"But she is unsere mutter." (Our mother)

"Like Ah said, she always has an angle. She used meh Kurt, ta kill."

"I don't know."

"Just promise meh ya won't give out ya trust freely. If she works for it fahne, but don't just believe her 'cause she says so."

"I can promise that meine schwester." (My sister)

"Good, but Ah don't know when. She said she would let meh know."

"Is that all?" He gave meh a toothy grin.

"Yeah." Kurt got up and was tryin' ta make his utter joy infectious. Ah wasn't bitin' but Ah was just happy ta see him happy.

"Ya alright chere?"

"Yeah, Ah'm fahne Remy."

"What did they do to ya?"

"Nothin' Ah can't handle."

"Every once in a while, somebody needs help."

"Well that person ain't meh right now, but thanks."

"De rien." Ah got up and started ta walk away when he grabbed mah waist and pulled meh back down but straight inta his lap. Ah gave him a dirty look but he only replied with one of those smirks.

"Somethin' wrong sugah?"

"Non."

"Ya want somethin' then so Ah can get up?"

"Non."

"Then whay am Ah here?"

"Remy's comfortable."

"Remy's comfortable? Don't make meh drain ya dry swamp rat."

"You wouldn't do that chere, ya care too much 'bout this ol' cajun."

"Do Ah?"

"Oui. Mon river rat."

"Excuse meh?"

"Well, if Remy get a pet name, so does Rogue."

"That ain't funny, let meh go or else."

"Or else what? Remy be runnin' through your mind all day chere? Maybe forever? Not a bad way ta end up, non?"

"Ah got super strength, amongst other thangs."

"Really?" That smirk just got bigger.

"Ya want a lightenin' bolt where the sun don't shine." He went pale. Ah just loved watchin' that smirk slide right of'a his face. Then his arms went limp as Ah sent him a visual telepathically. Ha, that'll teach him. Ah just got up and walked ta the other side of the room. How much longer do we have ta wait. Ah can't stand bein' here a moment longer. Ah so long ta see mah Anna. Sure doin' stuff like that ta the Cajun is awful fun, but the waitin' is too much.

Ah was leanin' 'gainst the wall when the food came, 'long with a note. Must beh who's next for breathin'. Ah take a deep breath and open it. It says: _Tonight. Be ready. It's going to be a late night._

Ah look up and see Kurt walkin' towards meh and Ah smile.


	42. Paths Not Chosen

Sabeybaby & 4Rogue- Thanks, I understand. It's good to hear both sides of my pairings. I'm still

not sure where I'm headed right now, little bit of writers block so bear

with me please.

PATHS NOT CHOSEN

Momma definitely fulfilled her promise, it was gonna beh a late night. She had caused a nice, lil covert detraction, in the form of a'fire in a different section so there were fewer guards near us, 'specially since it was so late. After noticin' that there were only two guards outside Ah decided ta pick a fight with Remy. They came in ta subdue us when Ah noticed one of them was really momma, and as soon as the guard came ta break us up she knocked him in the head with her baton. So we all made a break for it. We followed momma ta the exits and we ended up on the room, and of all times it was pourin' rain.

Ah went through mah catalogue a'powers and found some Ah could use. Ah flew up ta the sky and noticed where the power ta the buildin' was comin' from and sent a lightnin' bolt staight to it. Ah was hopin' that it would overload it just long 'nough ta let everybody inside break out before the backups came on. All Ah could do was wait and see. Ah was relieved ta see some mutants runnin' out. This was it. Ah know Ah don't have much time. Ah took momma, Kurt, Remy and a few nearby mutants that followed us and teleported them away from the buildin' and then back ta mah place on the roof. Ah had ta make sure they didn't, that they couldn't do this ta anybody else. Ah had ta protect. That's when it happened, what Ah pulled from Jean, it wanted ta help meh, so Ah let it. Ah felt the fire burn inside meh then all around meh. It went bah so fast, Ah could hardly understan' it mahself. Ah was able ta gather up anybody alive inside and get them out, then Ah made the place burn. Ah felt renewed, reborn. But that's when mah emotions got ta meh and where evah these powers came from they weren't goin' back. Ah felt the fire burn through meh and so Ah tried ta get away, but Ah couldn't not fast enough, it consumed meh and Ah screamed and fell from the sky.

The next thang Ah know, Ah'm layin' on the ground and it's black everywhere, 'cept for him. Where am Ah? It almost looks like mah dreams. Mah dreams? Mah head.

"Cody?"

"Yes Marie?"

"What's goin' on here sugah?"

"Don't ya remembah?"

"Remembah what?"

"Ah told ya that everythang would beh fine. That we would beh together."

"What?"

"Ya couldn't go home ta meh. Ah understand that Marie, so we can stay here."

"In mah head?"

"Yeah."

"Then whose in mah body?"

"Somethan' called the Pheonix. She doesn't want ta hurt ya Marie."

"Quit callin' meh that! Ah ain't Marie, not anymore."

"Ya have always been Marie. Ya just don't understand."

"No, Ah want ta live mah life, not in mah head. We just weren't meant ta beh sugah, don't ya see that?"

"No Marie, ya just stubborn, ya see."

"Yah crazy."

"Ya love meh Marie, ya always will. We can beh together, don't ya see it?"

"No. Ah don't wanna. Ah'm sorry, but that was along time ago Cody, Ah've changed since then."

"Ah know, Ah've been watchin'."

"Now that's just creepy. How did this happen?"

"Made a deal with her. She's nevah felt emotions, she enjoys them."

"Ah see." Ah turn and walk away from him inta the darkness Ah call mah mind.

"Marie. Marie!"

"Ah ain't stayin' here sugah, with or without ya, Ah'm gettin' mah body back."

"Can ya honestly say that ya don't love meh anymore?" Ah turn and Ah look inta his eyes. His innocent, sad eyes. Ah can't believe it's all 'cause of meh. Ah put him through so much. Ah look away and shake mah head no.

"Ya see-" Ah look back at him.

"Ah don't love ya Cody." Then some door appears and he opens it and walks through, and just before he closes it he says, "Ah'm sorry Marie."

"Meh too."


	43. The Plan

Sabeybaby-Thanks again!

Princess ( )-Thanks I really appreciate it!

THE PLAN

Ah've got ta get mah body back but somethang Cody said bothers meh. What was it, that she's nevah felt emotions before. Hmm, Ah wonder if Ah could-it's worth a shot. Ah just hope this works.

_OUTSIDE IN THE REAL WORLD..._

Mystique, Kurt, and Remy were watching Rogue from a safe distance as she started using her powers to destroy the facility. But then, they knew that something was wrong when she started to burn from a fire that was no where near her. The flames would not subside, but incased her in this firey bird. She started screaming and Kurt and Remy started to run back towards her when Mystique put her hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"We cannot do anything for her."

"There is always a chance. She needs our help."

"If she is stong enough, she will overcome this alone."

"I will not leave her to die." Then he took off running behind Remy.

"What have I done?" Mystique mummbled to herself as she ran after the two men.

All of a sudden the flames died out and Rogue started falling. Remy ran directly underneath her and caught her just in time. He laid her body on the ground, cradling her head. She looked as if she was fighting something even in her unconscious state.

"Chere, wake up! Everythang's alright."

"Gambit, she cannot."

"What did ya do ta her Mystique!" He turned to her, eyes blazing in the darkness of the night.

"She did what she had to do to escape, but she did too much. She shouldn't have tried to protect everyone."

"But having a good heart cannot be the death of her mutter."

"Kurt, there is nothing we can do." Then she embraced him in an awkward hug.

"Non, there has to beh something." Not knowing what would happen, but only hoping that this would work, Remy kissed Rogue. After seeing this Kurt jumped up and pulled Remy away and layed him down a few feet away.

"Kurt!" Mystique screamed as she noticed Rogue's eyes flutter open and the flames take over again.

_BACK IN ROGUE'S MIND..._

Ah was in the back of mah mind lookin' 'round when Ah felt it. Ah know somebody else was in here with meh. Did Ah just absorb somebody? Or did Pheonix do it? Then before Ah could do anythang else Remy appeared before meh with that damn smirk and a large box next ta him.

"What did ya do now, swamp rat?"

"Nothin' chere. Whay ya think so poor of this Cajun?"

"Ah haven't absorbed ya yet, and now ya in mah head. How did ya get here?"

"By-" He looked around for a minute and then finished, "accident."

"Uh huh. Well Ah take it those are ya memories, since ya back here ya might as well help. Pick that up and put it, uh behind that door."

"What door?" He turned and saw a door appear out of nowhere. But then did as Ah asked.

"So this is ya mind chere? Would of expected, more."

"Don't start, Ah gotta plan."

"Just tell Remy what he can do."

"Good, Ah need ta dig inta mah memories, but Ah don't want ya lookin' too much. Ya hear?"

"Oui, but ya no fun."

"Whatevah. Ah want ta see if'n Ah can overload her."

"Overload who?"

"Ah don't have time for this sugah, Ah need ta find-Ah hah!"

"Quoi?"

"Get ovah here and help meh open these, Ah'm not in control of mah body. Everybody's in danger. Ah get these open," and Ah point ta some large crates, "and Ah have a chance ta take ovah while this thing that has taken ovah is busy fiddlin' with all mah emotions."

"Laissez le bon roulement de temps."


	44. A Battle of the Mind

A BATTLE OF THE MIND

The Pheonix flew a few feet up into the sky and exclaimed, "I am the Pheonix! You cannot stop me! This vessel is mine to control!"

"No she is not!" Jean ran towards them.

"She is not your intended. She was not the one you wanted. Leave her be!" Then she turned towards Jean.

"That may be true, but she has so much more. The emotions and her delicious senses."

"You are suppose to be a protector, not a-" Then a firey claw came out and grabbed Jean and threw her into a tree.

"You are fools! I am what I wish to be. I am fire made flesh, I am-AAAGGHHHH!" She clutched her head as she screamed.

"NNOOO! To much pain, too much hurt, it's all too much!"

_INSIDE ROGUE'S MIND..._

"She's still too strong Remy. Ah can't get through. If'n Ah had a lil more."

"What if we use da others?"

"Ah can try, but it might do more damage ta meh in the long run."

"Remy not let ya die chere."

"Ah think we have ta do this no mattah what sugah."

"You won't die, will ya?"

"Ah, Ah don't know what will happen. But this is mah mind, Ah have ta control it. If'n she doesn't let go, it could destroy us both anyhow."

"Then we do what we have ta chere, but Remy don't want'cha diein'."

"Good ta know ya care swamp rat."

"Oui."

"Ah need ta open up some othah doors, but Ah'm gonna need ya ta lock up some doors behind meh. Ah can't risk the othahs gettin' out. If'n they do, there'll beh too much chaos. Ah may lose total control. Ya understand?"

"Oui."

Different images flickered through Rogue's/Pheonix' mind. There was no rhyme or reason for which images and which emotions that belonged to them, it just came pouring through like a flood.


	45. Stranded

**4Rogue-**Thanks, I hoped you would like that. :-)

**Princess-**Thanks, thought you would. :-)

**Ashnan-**Wow, thanks. Oh, and yeah, I know. It was really hard for me to do it. Thanks for lettimg me know. I'll try to tone it down. :-)

**Roguechere-**Thanks, I really appreciate that. Oh, and don't worry about Scott. I was going to come back to that later. Let's just say that for now, he's been getting around. ;-)

**BananaPanda-**Thanks so much. The whole story just like slowly stopped for me. Major writer's block. But I have been slowly recovering. :-) Hope you enjoy this.

STRANDED

Rogue went through each of the doors, reluctantly, letting out each of the many personna's that she knew so well. She hardly noticed Remy behind her, through this whole ordeal, as he closed each of the doors behind each of them, and only concentrating on the task at hand. Soon, there were too many of them. Some wanting to help her, some wanting to hurt her or let her die. She pushed her way through the crowd. She knew what she had to do, she had to access each of their memories, and it wasn't going to be easy. After each of them were free, she tried to push herself through the crowd, searching her mind for a mere resemblance of peace in order to concentrate on this.

That's when she saw him. Just looking at him gave her comfort. Remy was a few feet away, but with all of these 'people' in her way, it was as if they were miles apart from one another. He was trying to push his way to her, not wanting her to be alone through this, well, so to speak. With all of the people she had absorbed through the years, it was as if they were in the sea being dragged out farther and farther from each other in a strong current. Just as if it seemed that they were about to reach each other, they would be pushed back even farther.

Rogue was growing weak from all of this. Sure it was her mind, but she always struggled with all of this. She always felt so wrong for ever having to touch anyone. She would have rather gone without the sensation forever, just so that she would not hurt another person. But that is when it happened, she felt herself slipping, farther and deeper into the darkness of these pieces of people. She felt trapped, she could hear them all at once yelling at her, each wanting something different from her. Finally, on the brink of what felt like madness, she felt it. All the pain, hope, joy, anguish, everything that each one had ever felt in their lives before she touched them. Their yelling only reminded her of the sea, all the more, almost like crashing waves as they all of a sudden came at her. She felt the Pheonix grow weak from the emotions. She was too busy studying them and enjoy them. But Rogue, she was losing sight of everything. It was like she was drowning.

All Remy could see was her falling amongst all of the personna's that they had freed. They looked like zombies trying to attack her. He called out her name over and over, still trying to make his way through the massive crowd, desperately trying to get to her. He couldn't let her go, not now. They were just too close, he couldn't lose her now. But then he lost sight of her, as if she were never there. He panicked. His eyes glowed, intense in his own emotions. He shoved everyone out of his way as if they were nothing, in mere desperation trying to find her, fighting off his anger, only thinking of her.

He just have been projecting it because the Pheonix could also feel it, and it was what brought her over the brink of insanity that she was already on the edge of. She screamed in desperation, totally losing control herself. As each of the memories and emotions shot through her mind, so did everything about her. Rogue's body would shift in appearance to whoever it was that was going through her mind at that moment. No one had control, it was completely random.

In the darkness of her mind, Rogue was lost, completely. She had no idea where she was or how she got there, and this was her mind. She could no longer feel anything, except one Remy. His emotions were burning through her. She was beside herself in pain with just his emotions. It was almost too much to bear, she doubled over in pain, screaming his name. But he never heard her. He was running through the faceless crowd in the forefront of her mind searching for her, when finally someone had grabbed his hand from underneath the crowd. At the mere sight of her, he was beside himself with joy. He helped her stand up with the hand she was still holding. He didn't even notice everything else, everyone else actually fade away as he starred into the endless emerald pool of her eyes. A million words were exchanged just in that mere gaze, understanding one another to no end.

Remy moved in closer, still not believing his eyes that she was alright. He had never been so scared or desperate in all of his life, even through everything he had already endured. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. When he pulled back, he noticed her eyes, were his eyes. She smiled at him, knowingly. Then he stepped back, smiled back at her and then he turned around and walked away, fading, just like the others, into the back of her mind. Rogue turned around, preparing herself for having to deal with the matter at hand, Pheonix.


	46. Only Hope

ONLY HOPE

Rogue walked forward confidently searching for her prescence. She watched the black turn into light as the fiery being came closer toward her in wait of their final confrontation. They stood there staring at one another, both of their visions fixed on one another.

"Quit hauntin' meh." Rogue told her sternly.

"Now, why would I do that? You are everything that I ever wanted." her stare was piercing, but Rogue stood unwavering.

"Ya have nothin' left. Leave meh. There is nothin' left that ya can prove. Ah win, one way or another."

"Are you really willing to die, rather then give up." Rogue didn't even blink. She merely stood there, preparing herself for the first blow. Her red on black eyes merely kept the stare of the fiery bird.

"Ah know what ya want, what ya think ya need. Ah aint' gonna give it ta ya. Just leave us in peace. Isn't that who ya are, a protector?"

"I am what I want to be."

"Ah am too and Ah will protect everythin' Ah hold dear, from ya." Just as soon as Rogue spoke this, the scenery of her mind changed. It looked just as it would have outside her mind, except that it was just the two of them.

"You can't defeat me." Rogue smiled for a moment, then a sudden surge of emotion befell upon the Pheonix. She merely laughed.

"You think you can pull that trick twice. It merely makes me hunger for more."

Rogue then projected an intense pain, not only of each of her personna's, but of everyone, everything that she could using Remy's empathy. The bird's fire died down, dropping a mere woman on the ground of Rogue's mind. It was Jean. She screamed and cried in agony. Rogue walked towards her and whispered to her, "But this is what ya wanted. Everythin' ya evah wanted. Ya want ta experience the hardships of humanity, what it's lahke ta lose everythin' ya evah cared for. Go right ahead." She stepped back.

"You need me." She called out to her.

"Ah nevah needed ya." The scenery started to shake, almost convulsively. Rogue tried hard to keep concentrating on the pain. She was becoming weaker. It was her body, something was wrong, but she had to fight it. She had to, if she let this thing have her body, who knows what it would do to everything, everyone she ever cared for. She would be unstoppable. So she opened her mind, searching for anything, feeling, thoughts, everything she could muster with what strength she had.

This personna of Jean stood up and laughed as Rogue fell to her knees clutching her head.

"I know you." Rogue's eyes turned back to her own green. She looked up for a moment, feeling herself fade into the darkness, when she felt it, she felt him. Remy. He was pushing her to get up, to fight. His hand was clutching her shoulder. His voice whispered, "Mon amour." she nearly cried as a wave of emotion hit her hard. She looked at her shoulder only to see that he wasn't there. It was in the real world, outside her mind, he was trying to help her. Rogue struggled to stand up, but was strong once she was on her feet. Jean was still laughing at her.

"Stop hauntin' meh!" she screamed, as the flood of personna's flooded the image. Both her and Rogue were caught up in this sea of faceless people, once again. Rogue fell down to her knees once again, trying to concentrate.

"Ya can't have meh, not anymore!"

All she could hear were the screams of the Pheonix, amongst the angry crowd of her mind.


	47. Not Alone

NOT ALONE

Rogue's eye's fluttered lightly as she moaned. There was much light, but it still hurt her eyes. Everything seemed all fuzzy.

"Chere?"

"Remy?" she whispered back.

"Meine schwester!" she heard Kurt call out and then felt pressure around here. She muffled a gasp of pain that shot through her. She was so weak. When she was finally able to see straight, she saw two pair of eyes staring at her intently, one pair of yellow ones, while the other was red on black. She smiled at the familiarity of both and took a deep breath.

"Step back the both of you! She needs room to breath." she heard from Kurt's side. She barely turned her head and saw Mystique. "You are-"

She closed her eyes and smiled as she lightly nodded, "Yeah momma, it's meh."

Mystique, though, needless to saw was shocked to hear those words come from her mouth. In fact, she stumbled back a little and Kurt had to help her stay upright. She knew that all had much to talk about, but all of that could wait for another time. Rogue could no longer fight it anymore, as her eyes began to get very heavy and she fell into a deep slumber.

When she woke up, she found herself in a car. It was moving, and she was laying on something. She looked up and saw a smiling Remy looking down at her. She could she his eyes glowing right through the sunglasses. Rogue smiled back as she felt his fingers brush through her hair. She moaned sleepily. Raven looked back from the driver's seat.

"So you're back in the land of the livin' my dear?" Rogue laughed.

"Guess so, whay was Ah dead.?" She looked up at Remy in full grin. He paused, and that sent a chill down her spine.

"Oui." She looked around, wondering if maybe this was a dream and she did go mad.

"So what did happen?" Rogue muttered as she tried to sit up.

"You should tell us meine schwester." she had then noticed Kurt in the passengers side all bundled up so that no one could see his blue fur. She also took notice that Raven wasn't in her blue form either.

"What'cha mean?"

"We thought dat ya were dead dere fer a minut." he put an arm around her and held her close. She leaned in merely enjoying the comfort.

"Itworked." she grumbled into his chest. He laughed.

"What was dat?" she sat up a little bit as he kissed the top of her head.

"It worked." then she took a deep breath.

"Quoi?"

"Our plan, it worked."

"Who is dis 'our'?" she grinned sheepishly knowing full well that not him, nor anyone else there other than her understood.

"Meh," she pointed to herself, "and you." she said as she poked his chest with her finger playfully and then just laughed. Kurt looked back at the two, as Raven looked at the two through the rear-view mirror. Remy however looked at her like she was crazy.

"What be dis plan?" she merely laughed some more. Her sides were burning from all of it, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this good. Then, all of a sudden, she looked up at him very seriously, "Would ya quit projectin'?" Remy was in shock as she once again went into full grin.

"The plan ya'll was for meh ta go crazy. Ya'll wouldn't understand it, let alone believe meh if'n Ah told ya." Raven's eyes went back at the road, and Kurt merely nodded before trying to get himself comfortable to take a nap. Rogue's eyes went back to Remy's. They stared at one another, then he pulled her back down to lean against him again. Before falling back to sleep, with her head leaning into his chest, she heard a very faint whisper.

"Je t'aime."


	48. Late Night

**Roguechere-** So glad you liked it. Couldn't handle the angst myself. LOL. Yeah, it's pretty funny how much he gets around. Thanks. :-)

LATE NIGHT

When Rogue woke up, she found herself laying down in a bed. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it was good enough. But she felt another presence in the room, so she opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes found a pair of intensely, glowing ruby orbs staring at her through the darkness. She sat up, her eyes unwavering from his. He stood up from his seat in the shadows and stepped towards her. She smiled lightly at him and gestured for him to come over to her.

"Where are we?" he sat down on the edge of the bed, but his eyes did not leave hers.

"Mystique felt we should stop. Let ya rest, den we head out in da mornin'." she nodded. Then when he was about to stand up, on his way back to his seat in the shadows, she grabbed his hand. He turned to her and smiled.

"It be ok. Remy not leave ya chere. He just watch over you." But she refused to let go so he sat back down, closer to her this time. He carefully fingered one of her snow white streaks.

"What be wrong chere?" She cupped the side of his face with her ungloved hand, rubbing over the stubble, since he had not been able to shave today.

"Don't go." she whispered to him. He took that hand from his cheek and brought it down to his lips, trusting her to pull away if she needed to. Remy kissed the inside of her hand, not feeling the pull of her powers he smiled. He closed the space between them, laying his forehead upon hers, whispering back, "I never let ya out of my sight 'gain chere." Her eyes seemed to light up in joy, then he kissed her. It was tender but passionate, and neither one of them felt as if they could ever get enough of the other. They both pulled out of the kiss breathless. She laid herself back down on the bed and asked, "Remy?"

"Oui chere."

"Could ya stay here, with meh? Ah don't want'ta beh alone." He nodded understanding what she meant. He bent down and took his boots off, then stood up and took a deck of cards out of his coat before taking it off. He laid the coat at the end of the bed, and then placed the cards on the nightstand, within arms reached. He looked at her before laying down next to her, then carefully draped an arm over her waist. He was a bit taken back by how comfortable she seemed with him like this with her.

"Dis be ok chere?" Not totally believing that she might truly reciprocate his feelings for her. She turned over and placed her face into his chest and nodded into him, accompanied by a muffled, "Mmhmm."

But then he heard her mutter something else, and it puzzled him.

"What was dat?"

"Hmm?" she pulled back from his chest a little bit, and he already regretted asking, missing the warmth of her against him.

"What did you say chere?"

"Oh," she told him sleepily, "just-"

"Just what?"She suddenly looked wide awake.

"Quoi?" She smiled gently.

"Je t'aime." He smirked, replying with, "Je t'aime aussi." Then he leaned down and kissed her slowly at first, but then she put her hand in his hair and pulled him down deepening the kiss.


	49. Justification

JUSTIFICATION

Rogue woke up, not knowing the last time she felt this good, this peaceful. She sat up looking down at the man laying next to her, merely relishing in his presence. He must have felt her stare because he opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her. Then he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her back down next to him.

"And where did ya think you were goin' chere?" She laughed at him as he sat up and pinned her down underneath him.

"Whay what would ya mean suh. Ah would nevah dream of it." she drawled out playfully. He leaned down and gently kissed her full pouty lips, then he rolled onto his side and layed there staring at her, holding his head up in his hand. She mimicked his pose.

"What it is sugah?" He lifted a hand and played with her hair.

"Remy just be thinkin' chere."

"Thinkin' 'bout what?" he quit playing with her hair and trailed a finger down her arm, but just before he was about to answer her there was a knock at the door. They both knew that it was Mystique and that is was about time to leave. Rogue got up and headed for the bathroom to get a shower in before they had to go, but not before getting one last kiss from Remy. He just laid there and watched her quietly make her way into the bathroom.

When she got out of the bathroom, her room was empty. She walked over to the bed and sat down, once again sensing someone in the room. She turned to see that this time it was Mystique. She just looked at her with a painful look not knowing what to say, so Rogue decided to start. "So where are we headin'?"

"To Irene."

"Is Anna with her?" She nodded and smiled lightly.

"Yes. She is safe."

"When are we leavin'?"

"Soon, I sent the other two out to scout the area and make sure we were clear to go."

"So what's this 'bout then?"

"Us."

"Don't matter, Ah know whay ya did it."

"Yes, but that didn't mean I didn't care for you. Rogue, to me, you are my daughter. You always have been since that day I found you."

"I know, just doesn't make me trust you anymore."

"But, I'm willing to earn it back, if you will let me."

"Ya get me back ta mah baby, and Ah'll see what Ah can do."

Sorry so short, but I am on my way to ending this fic. Good stuff to come though, so bear with me. Rogue gets to see Wolverine again, find out what Scott's been up to, and where did Jean go?


	50. Finding Anna

**Roguechere-** Thanks, especially for letting me know about that word. Little mishap in spell check. LOL. All good things must come to an end. But maybe I'll think of a way for a sequel. Don't know yet so please don't quote me on that. :-D You're too kind. :-)

FINDING ANNA

Mystique drove through the night, not caring about the consequences. She had to get her daughter back to her child. She had to earn her trust back, and if this was even a small fraction of a way to get her back, then she would do it. But they did get there in the morning. It was an isolated place in the woods. Rogue was expecting that, but not that it was a camp. She would have never imagined that Mystique would have ever accepted help from anyone that wasn't close to her, and even if they were close to her, that was saying something.

Mystique did not even park the car away from the camp, but drove right up to the front gate. Nobody really minded, they were so tired. But Rogue, she had to see her daughter. That kept her wide awake, just the simple fact of seeing that sweet child's face again. She hadn't seen her in so long, and she was going to get to. Mystique her them through the gate as Irene stepped outside of one of the cabins. Remy and Kurt stayed behind gathering anything left behind and getting rid of the car.

Rogue's heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest as she came closer and closer to Irene.

"Where is she?" she asked Irene desperately, but she only smiled and stood back, gesturing for her to enter the cabin. Rogue stopped in the doorway at the sight before her. It was her Anna, laying there in bed asleep. But she was not alone. There was a man sleeping next to her, holding her protectively. Familiar eyes looked up at her lovingly, with an all to familiar grin. It was Logan. She gasped and took a step back.

"Hello darlin'." he whispered to her. She felt her knees begin to buckle and grabbed the doorframe. Forcing herself over the sheer shock of seeing him again, she stood straight up and walked out, silently closing the door behind her. Over her shoulder she called back to Mystique, "Come fahnd meh when she wakes up."

Rogue was unfamiliar with this place, but could not handle being there near him, not now, not yet. She had no idea where she was walking to but she knew she had to get away. When she felt far enough, she leaned against a tree and felt the tears try to escape her eyes. But she refused to give in, she was going to be strong. _'How'd everythin' become this. Yesterday felt so right, so perfect, like nothin' could go wrong. And now, now Ah'm breakin' down. Ah can hardly breathe. How do Ah deal with him. He hurt meh once and he ain't gonna get the chance ta do it 'gain. Ah finally found somebody who wants meh like he should'a. Ah won't cry, not for 'im.'_ She turned around and sat against the tree, laying her head back and looking up. She pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes letting out a sigh. Then she felt it, someone was there, watching her. She heard a crack of a twig and turned to see who it was. It was him, again.

"What'cha want Logan?" she growled out at him narrowing her eyes.

"Just seein' why you ran off so fast darlin'." he inched closer to her and she stood up.

"Well Ah ain't 'xactly ya concern now am Ah?" she spat at him. He grunted and ruggedly put a hand through his hair.

"Seeing me again's that bad?" he looked at her grimly. She shook her head.

"Look, Ah'm sorry alright. But Ah wasn't 'xactly 'xpectin' ya here. Ah just went ta see Anna." he smiled gently at her and then stood in front of her.

"She is something wonderful." she smiled back and nodded. He raised her chin with his hand so that she would meet his eyes.

"She's got a lot of you in her." They stood there like that for a moment. But both turned when they heard an added party comes towards their little reunion. Rogue heard that all too familiar _snikt_. She knew there was trouble, but Logan did not move, as if he were guarding her. Then out of the shadows came a pair of familiar glowing eyes. She smiled joyfully at him, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder to make sure he didn't go attacking.

"Chere?" she walked past Logan and straight to Remy. She was about to just grab his hand and pull him to Logan to introduce him, but little did she know that he had been watching the whole thing. He let her take his hand but then stopped walking and pulled her into an embrace. He held her for a moment staring into her eyes, but knowing Logan was staring at them, and then kissed her.


	51. Awkward Positions

**Nettlez-**Thanks. I try, but it's really hard. There's already so much of a variety. I'm really glad you like this one too.

**Jean1-**Thanks. LOL. I will see what I can do. :-)

**Roguechere-**LOL. Thought you would enjoy that. But thanks. I really appreciate it.

**Princess-**LOL. Thanks so much.

AWKWARD POSITIONS

Rogue came out of the kiss a little breathless, nearly forgetting that Logan was behind her, just a few feet away. Well, that is until she heard Logan growl. Then she remembered what it was that she was in the middle of. She closed her eyes and sighed, knowing very well that Remy had been staring at her intently with a smirk across his face, enjoying the whole scene immensely. Rogue turned around to face Logan, seeing that he was still ready to attack, then he growled, "Gambit." Her eyes went wide and she turned to Remy as he nonchalantly replied, "Wolverine." _'Since when do they know each othah?'_

As Logan made his way over to them, he retracted his claws and Remy pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist protectively._ 'Oh great, what have Ah gotten mahself inta now?'_ The two men just starred at one another like they were waiting for the other to make the first move. Rogue was about to lose it between them and dealing with all of the tension, as if she didn't have enough just on her own. Her eyes went back and forth between the two, and since nobody else was going to speak up, she decided to speak her mind.

"How on Earth, ya'll know one 'nother?" Logan grunted, but Remy just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Gumbo here, he helped out Storm before you ever came along." Logan answered her gruffly.

"How de femme beh now?" Remy asked him as if they were old friends.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Then Logan noticed Remy finger something in his pocket. Rogue broke Remy's hold on her and jumped between the two men as she heard_ snikt._ Logan looked past Rogue to Remy smirking at him.

"What, need a woman to fight your battles for ya Gumbo?" Rogue had enough of this, especially over him saying that in front of her. She walked over to Logan and got into his face.

"What battles?" she growled out at him. He took a step back and retracted his claws, not wanting to chance hurting her. His eyes landed on the smirking cajun one last time to notice him pull out a cigarette out of the pocket his hand was in. Logan grunted and turned around, heading back to the camp. Then she turned back to Remy, "What was that all 'bout?" Remy just shrugged and lite his cigarette. But Rogue was not in a good enough mood to let that slide. She walked up to him a grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and as she turned around she snapped it in two and threw it on the ground. Remy just stood there watching her walk away, enjoying the view.

On Rogue's way back to the camp she met Mystique. She eyed her curiously, wondering exactly what she was doing, then it dawned on her.

"Ya knew, didn't ya?" Mystique looked away.

"I didn't know for sure. I only knew it was a possibility. But I thought it would be a good thing. I'm sorry. Where else would your daughter be safe, but with her own father." Rogue placed her hand on Mystique's shoulder.

"Ah know momma, but ya should'a warned meh. There's too much history." Mystique looked at her daughter nodding understanding, but couldn't help but smile at her being called 'momma' again. The two headed off to the camp to see if Anna was awake yet.

Remy stayed out in the woods, knowing that Logan didn't go back to the camp, but that he was watching him. So he just stood there smoking his cigarette, and then called out, "Da big bad Wolverine care ta play wit Gambit?" He threw the cigarette down and turned to see Wolverine staring at him from a few feet away.

"What are you doing with her?" He growled out at the man before him.

"Gambit not know if dat really ya business." _Snikt._

"She's my business." Remy laughed bitterly.

"Really, mon ami. Don't think de femme like dat too much. Gambit not know da whole story but, he do know ya hurt her." he took out his staff and set it to full length twirling it for a moment, as if this were all a game.

"What are your intentions bub. She your girl of the week?" Logan took a step toward the man before him. But Remy did not move, instead he just smirked.

"Seem that da Wolverine don't know much when it comes ta dat femme dat be_ his_ business." Logan smirked at his prey.

"You know you can't use your powers out here, might cause a sentinel to come and get you." This time Remy took a step towards Logan.

"Oui, mais if Gambit get ya good 'nough, dat healin' 'bility won't do ya much good. Dem sentinels come get you too, non. Willing to risk it? Maybe dey find dat camp too." Logan grinded his teeth and growled retracting his claws.

"Just stay out of my way Gumbo. If you do anything to hurt her-" Remy didn't hear the rest as Logan made his way back to the camp. Remy waited and then went to find Rogue.

Remy found her just outside a cabin playing with a little girl. She never even noticed him coming, but he could see her smile that was larger then he had yet to see. He was merely content to watch the scene before him, loving every minute of it. Remy noticed that he wasn't the only one though, Mystique and Kurt were a few feet away from Rogue doing the same. He wanted to be able to make her this happy for the rest of her life.


	52. Truth

TRUTH

While Anna was taking her nap, Logan went to talk to Rogue. He found her just sitting there next to the bed watching her daughter. She knew he was there but waited to watch her little Anna take one more breath and then turned to face him giving him an emotionless expression. Rogue stood up and walked outside asking for Kurt to watch over her. The two walked in silence when she finally asked him, "What'cha want?" He looked at her, searching her eyes for any resemblance of hope.

"You." she laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"Ya so full of it." she took a few steps ahead of him.

"What happen ta Jean sugah?" he looked away from her.

"I told her." he mumbled.

"About Scott?" he nodded.

"And she left ya lookin' for him?" he grunted a reply.

"And ya know whay?" finally he looked up into her eyes, but did not answer.

"She did not love ya. It was Scott all 'long. Always would beh, but ya nevah wanted ta fully believe it. Ah saw her, 'fore we got up here." she paused.

"She nevah made it ta Scott. She's dead Logan." He looked as if his life had shattered before his eyes. She had never seen him look like this before, and her heart went out to him.

"She didn't love ya, just lahke ya really didn't love meh, and Ah have come ta terms with that. Ah have moved on. There is somebody out there for ya, but it ain't Jean and it sure as hell ain't meh." she told him quietly. He looked away again.

"I know I messed up. I hurt you and I'm sorry. When I was with her I always ended up thinking back about you. About what could have been." she smiled at him gently.

"Could have, but won't now. This maybeh ya place now, but it ain't mine."

"So you're going to leave again?" she nodded.

"But where are you going ta go?"

"Ah don't know. But there has ta be some place safe for our daughter, an' Ah intend ta fahnd it."

"What happened?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Ta tell the truth, Ah'm not totally sure. Jean had somethin' in her, protectin' her, but it went out'ta control." he looked over her curiously.

"So you killed her?" Rogue was shocked at this and stepped back.

"No! Ah couldn't. Ah, Ah just took it from her. Ah didn't know what, Ah didn't understand. But it killed her. It found meh a lil more useful. It almost killed meh." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." she pushed his hand off.

"That wasn't ya fault." he just sighed and she turned away from him.

"What is this with you and Gumbo?" Then she looked back at him quickly, giving him a dirty look.

"What's it ta ya?"

"He's dangerous." He growled out.

"So are ya!" she pointed out.

"Not the same way." she laughed bitterly.

"He makes meh happy. He cares 'bout meh. He's helped meh through a lot, since the day Ah met him." The bitterness stayed in her voice.

"Are you sure he cares? Are you sure he's not doing it to benefit himself?"

"He could'a died tryin' ta help meh, more than once. Remy kept meh alive." he stepped back, a little bit shocked. Not just at what she just said nor how she said it, but that she used his real name.

"So he told you his real name?" she smirked.

"Yeah, so." Rogue told him annoyed.

"Did you tell him yours?" she paused before she answered him.

"No." she told him bluntly.

"Were you? Are you?" But she didn't answer. He couldn't help but wonder about the cajun. He didn't open up this much to anyone, nor her, not easily. Maybe there was more to them, to her, then he knew. Those thoughts stung him, but at least she was happy. Well, not at the moment, but in general. Even with Storm, he didn't tell her very much about himself. But knowing someone's name, that was like gold today. It was information. It showed something, and who you were close to. And she was close to him.


	53. Heart

HEART

A day had past and Rogue found herself wondering the woods once again. She was just so happy to have everything brought to peace. She had Anna back in her life. That was something she would never take lightly. That little girl was her heart. She would never let go again without a fight, but little did she know, that was exactly what she was going to have to do. But she didn't seem to care that Remy had followed her out. He was worried about her when he felt her stir from the bed. There was no way he was about to let her go out into the woods at night alone. She was the one person in the whole world that brought the best out in him, even when he didn't believe that there was any left, especially with his past. She was his heart.

When she turned his way, his heart nearly stopped seeing how the moonlight danced upon her delicate skin. Knowing that his cover was blown, came out to meet her.

"Chere?" She smiled gently at him.

"Ah'm fahne, just couldn't sleep." He desperately tried to read her emotions, but could not.

"Not bad dreams 'gain?" she shook her head.

"Just seems lahke a dream Ah'm gonna wake up from any second. Feel lahke somethin's gonna go wrong." He pulled her into a close embrace and stared into her endless emerald eyes that he loved so much.

"Dis be real, and Remy ain't gonna let nuttin' happen ta you." she smiled at him and then she pulled him into a tender kiss. However it was cut short, the ground underneath their feet trembled. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and then to the sky. The dark, starry night was slowly covering itself with sentinels.

"Get her out." she whispered to him.

"Non. Remy not leavin' ya 'gain chere." he whispered back sternly.

"She's more important, Remy. She's mah heart, and Ah need ta know she will beh alright. She will beh with ya." she told him on the verge of tears. He looked at her intently but shook his head.

"Ya be mon coeur chere."

"Please Remy, Ah don't know how soon before they get here. Just go. Ah promise ta fahnd ya, Ah will. Ah'm ya best defense. Go get her out for meh. Ah can't lose her 'gain, Ah won't lose ya." He finally agreed and then pulled her into a quick passion filled kiss, hoping that this was not the last they would see of each other then he ran quickly but quietly to the camp. She watched him go, trying to hold herself upright. She couldn't lose, not with so much on the line. Then she turned back to the direction they were surely going to be coming from and waited. She triggered her own mutation first, so that they would spot her. Then she made the sky black, full of thunder and rain. As they came after her, she used everything she had, everything she could think of. There were too many, but she couldn't let them get past her. They couldn't find the camp. Then out of nowhere, Logan ran to her side. He smiled at her, this is what he lived for, the fight.

He went after the sentinels like a hot knife through butter. But as many as they both took down, more came in their place. They were being overwhelmed. She even went as far as picking up rocks from the ground and charging them using Remy's powers. But still to no avail. She was cornered but she was not backing down. Suddenly, a flash of red sped across the sky and sent a few of the sentinels near her flying. She turned to see that it was Scott. Great, more backup, but that was the last thing she really wanted. She didn't want anyone else dying on her account. The three fought with everything they had, but in the end, and even though it took much convincing to make Rogue back down, they retreated.


	54. Retreat

**Roguechere-**Lol. Thanks. Good to know you enjoyed that. Yeah, I felt bad about Pyro too, but Scott can't die yet until he explains himself. LOL.

**BananaPanda-**Lol. Thanks, so glad you do. Yeah, either she's that good or their that lonely huh. LOL. Hope you enjoy the rest just as much. :-)

**Ashnan-**Great. Thanks, I'm happy you still like it.

RETREAT

As they ran back they noticed that they were actually heading back towards the camp, and that there were still some left there. Rogue stopped dead in her tracks and panicked. They were not going to get her baby nor anybody else if she had a shot on it. She was getting tired, but she knew what she had to do. It almost worked once. Both men stopped and looked at her beckoning her to come. Her eyes shot between the two, "Anybody got a lighter?" They eyed her curiously, but then Logan threw one to her. Then she turned around and yelled at them to run as she lite the lighter and made the flame flow through the trees before her, the flames reaching as high as they could. She started to step back and then made the flames go around and encircle the camp. She then teleported herself to the camp and called for everyone that could to gather around. There weren't many, but there was enough for her to have everyone lay hands on her as she teleported them all a couple of miles away. She told them how to reach a cave not to far from there and teleported back. Rogue had to go back and make sure that Gambit and Anna got out safe.

There were sentinels scouting everywhere, but as soon as she had teleported, they were targeting on her. Rogue's plan worked. By teleporting back, the machines figured it was her from a mile away, and instead of going after anyone else, they went after her. She was getting warn down, fast. She wasn't used to using all of her powers so much at once. Even in the few battles she has had with these giant tin cans, it wasn't like she had time to practice much. Finally, she collapsed. When she woke up, she found herself laying in a bed, in a motel room. She sat up and groaned from a headache. Rogue looked around but saw no one. She sat there trying to figure out what had happened when somebody came out of the bathroom. He smiled at her.

"Rogue." he greeted her.

"Scott, what happened?" he walked over and sat on a chair near the bed.

"Well, first of all, you taking on all of those sentinels, alone, without any back up was a little bit reckless, then-" she held up her hand to stop him and closed her eyes.

"No, Ah don't need a briefin' 'bout what Ah did wrong, just how Ah got here." he nodded.

"Had Kurt 'port me halfway there and ran the rest of the way so that they coudln't track anybody else. Found you on the ground with a nasty bump on your head, and half a dozen sentinels surrounding you." she waved a hand at him and sarcastically drawled, "Mah savior." He laughed and jumped out of his chair making his way over to her. "Damn straight." Then he pointed to her head, "Looks like Logan's healing kicked in pretty quick though. It was a lot worse." She nodded. "How'd ya get out here anyway?" he smirked at her.

"You know I get around."

"No kiddin', haven't seen ya since Muir Island, even then Ah didn't know how ya got there." he grimaced at the name.

"Yeah, the miracles of 'porting. Maybe I should have been given Kurt's power. After you told me about Jean, I had to know for sure. Went looking for her. I figured a good place to start looking was New York. Or at least a start. It was where Xavier's Institute was. Then I ended up running into Emma. Kind of felt like an endless search, so I just stayed there with Emma, until-"

"Yeah, Ah understand. But what got ya out here now?" he shrugged.

"Just looking for some place to call home, you know?" she nodded quietly. "Maybeh that was for the bettah. I saw her, her...die." he looked up at her in disbelief.

"Whatevah saved her wanted ta take ovah her body. Ah didn't know, and Ah touched her Scott. Just a lil bit, took whatevah it was in her. She tried ta help meh and it killed her." she looked away from him.

"Ah'm sorry." he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. There is no one to blame. She was your friend, I know you would have done something if you could have." she looked up at him, tears lightly falling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and he hugged her.

"Did ya happen ta see a man with a baby?" he looked at her curiously.

"Well, ya probably know him. Logan did. Gambit, he has Anna." he was a bit taken back by this.

"How in the world did you end up any where near that guy. You know he's nothing but trouble. He's a thief." she gave him a dirty look.

"Give meh a break Scott. What's there left ta steal in a world lahke this?" she asked him sarcastically. "And besides, who says we should judge the guy, we all have pasts." she told him plainly. He rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses and sighed.

"No, I didn't see them. Knowing him, he always ends up back down south somewhere." she stood up, preparing to leave when he told her, "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner Rogue. I had just got there when it all went down." she turned to him and smiled gently.

"Ya were there when ya were needed the most sugah. Ah bettah go, Ah gotta fahnd mah baby." he nodded, but added, "Just please be careful. With our luck, we'll end up meeting again sometime." then they both laughed and she left.


	55. Truth In Dreams

TRUTH IN DREAMS

Rogue had been searching desperately for months trying to find Remy and Anna, but she would not give up, she couldn't. She wouldn't give up like Scott did. She would not settle. Rogue promised she would find them, she had already missed Anna's first steps, her first word, everything that she wanted to be there for, but she wasn't going to miss being in her life. One way or another she was going to find them.

About a month ago, she had noticed something odd about herself. She was pregnant. She didn't know at first, since the invulnerability was more than likely keeping her problems at bay. It wasn't like before, before she hadn't had her powers to help her like this. She was more than happy for this since she didn't want her search hindered. Rogue used every memory she could access from his mind for hide outs that he might use. But she was cautious with those memories because she wanted to get to know him for him and not use his memories as quick access. It seemed as if nothing good was going to happen, that it was just hopeless. Even when she did find a place, he either was never there or hadn't been there in a long time.

But one night she stayed in the bed that he had stayed in, in an old guild hideout. She had a dream. At first it was as if she was flying but then it stopped. She was standing on a balcony, and it looked so familiar. It was beautiful. The grounds reached out as far as the eye could see. There was more than enough food, and everything seemed so peaceful. It seemed so isolated, so peacefully. Then she turned around and saw Remy, his eyes glowing intently at her.

"Wake up chere." he whispered. "Wake up and find us. We be waitin'."

She woke up startled calling his name as he disappeared and the world as she knew it reappeared in front of her.

Rogue couldn't help but be shaken a bit by the dream. It felt too real, but it was just a dream. It didn't make sense. And it was very erie, how he spoke to her like that. She knew it was a dream, when she was in it. She didn't want to wake up. That place, she racked her mind trying to figure out why it was so familiar, and then it dawned on her. It seemed like a long shot, and she thought she was crazy for it, but she had to know.

–ELSEWHERE–

Remy woke up a bit shaken over a dream of his own. He was staring at Rogue, she looked so beautiful as the light flickered down upon her, her eyes shined as she looked back at her. She told him that she didn't want to wake up. He knew it was a dream but told her that she had to, she had to find them. She nodded and then she was gone. He had waited for her where he could, when he could, but it was too dangerous to stay in any of those places, especially with a small child. People start to ask questions, and he is already slowed down by having her anyway, but he would protect her with his life. He was running out of options of places to go, but then he remembered a place and figured it was worth a shot, especially to find some peace.


	56. New Beginnings

NEW BEGINNINGS

It took Rogue a few days to make it there, she hid her car far into the woods, just as a precaution. She couldn't believe that she found it in the same condition she had found the place around a year ago. She made her way through the narrow path to the large colonial home. It looked nearly the same as it had so long ago, when her and Remy were lost on their way to Louisiana. She was five months pregnant but she made her way to the front door as fast as she could get herself there. No one seemed to have been there, not since the last time they were. Everything was exactly how they left it. It was so disappointing that she didn't find them once again, but decided to stay the night since she had worked so hard to get here. She was exhausted. As dark slowly started to overtake the light, she went to the same balcony she saw in her dream and starred at the beauty before her. It was a sunset worth waiting for.

It was getting dark, but Remy had decided to leave the car behind, not wanting to deal with it since it broke down on the road. He carried the sleepy Anna the rest of the way, until finally he found the narrow path they had taken so long ago. By the time he reached the door, he had already checked the place out, but did not see anyone. He was tired and dirty, so he made his way up to the bedrooms to put the sleeping child to bed so that he could do the same. That's when he saw her. He never saw anyone on the balcony earlier, but then saw the wind flow causing her hair to sway and he saw the white stripe. He couldn't believe it, he thought he was dreaming again. Without making a sound he made his way into the room and placed the child on the bed, slowly making his way to the woman standing before him, scared that he would wake up at any moment.

She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt someone's eyes on her, but felt no danger. So Rogue slowly turned her head to see who or what was behind her to ruin her moment staring at the sunset, when she saw those familiar eyes. She was beside herself with joy. She turned her body slightly and he couldn't help but notice the large bulge that is her stomach. He looked back up into her eyes and closed the distance between them. She merely smiled at him as if she were in a trance. As he wrapped his arms around her waist still afraid that this was a dream and that she was going to float away when she whispered to him, "Ya gonna beh a daddy." He gave her a very large smirk and proceeded to kiss her.

_THE END_

Hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for all of the reviews and for sticking with me through my first fic. Almost feels wrong to have to end it, but you have to do it sometimes. :-) I really do appreciate all of the reviews though. Sorry if you don't enjoy the ending, I was feeling sappy. ;-)


End file.
